Revenge
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: [IMPORTANT NOTE!] (AU) An anorexic Youji will do anything to have his revenge, but what if feelings start getting in the way? - R&R please!
1. Prologue

My revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. 

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Prologue

(Youji's POV)

Seven years. Seven FUCKING years. I've been waiting for seven years, and now I'm going to do it.

I'll get my revenge, I thought as I entered the classroom. Were we in the same class? No, he's not around.

It's my first day at Kritiker school, but I already have a horde of girls and even some boys drooling after me. Of course, that has to happen, since _now _I'm gorgeous. Will he recognize me when he sees me? I don't think so, but what if he doesn't remember me either?

Then I'll refresh his memory.

Should I beat him until he bleeds or oblige him to do all my homework? Should I humiliate and laugh at him all the time?

No, I'm going to make something even worse, I'm gonna hurt him inside. I'm going to make him suffer, I want to see him cry.

But not the false and easy tears. I want to see the tears of a broken heart, of a person that's been hurt deep into his heart. Of a person that's hurt because of me.

Because now you're gonna pay for all you did to me in the past, or did you thought that you could be the biggest bastard of the world and live with it, without anyone giving you what you gave the others?

I'm going to give you a lesson. It's funny that it has to be me, Kudou Youji, the one that's going to do it. I don't think you could ever expect this. _Me_, doing to you what you did to me.

I can't wait to see you!

I'm going to make you suffer so much Ken…

Tsu zu ku…

Well, this came after watching too much KareKano. I wrote this on a notebook this weekend and typed it when I came back.

Why does Youji hate Ken so much? What is he gonna do? You'll have to wait for next chapter!! ^^

Please, leave me a comment with your opinions and all!

Hasta luego!


	2. Part 1

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. 

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Now I wanna thank the reviewers. So the glomps and happy words go to: **Hikari **(arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* you're gonna have to wait a little to know what KenKen did..), **Tuaro **(thanks for reviewing!! *glomps* you'll have to wait a little to see it!)

Part One

He was easily recognizable. Not for himself, but because he was always with that redheaded German. The truth is that Ken had changed a lot. He was taller (Youji was a lot taller than him though) and those seven years where obvious on his face. Last time they had seen each other they were eleven.

His hair was longer too, when they were younger he had very short hair, but now those chestnut strands fell over his eyes constantly.

Yeah, that was Hidaka, he had no doubt of that. His anger flared up at the sight of that happy face, why was he smiling? How could he have friends being such a bastard?  
Well, the truth is that he had no idea of how Ken acted with other people, but he couldn't understand how there was so many people around him.

He watched how the people of the soccer club tried to score a goal, but to no avail, because the brunette caught all the balls.

Youji smirked. It was the perfect momment to start with his revenge. He headed towards the penalty point and caught a ball with his foot, expertly stopping it. His smirk widened as he knew that everybody was looking at him instead of Ken who was usually the star when it came to sports (or at least that's what he had heard that morning).

He took a few steps backwards and then ran forward and kicked the ball with all his rage, grinning widely in satisfaction when Ken couldn't stop the shot. He gave him a look full of hate and turned away to leave.

"YOU!!" he heard Ken yell at him.

He stopped to look back at him. The brunette approached him quickly and offered his hand with a smile. "That was great. You're the first one to do that this year. You're new, aren't you? By the way, I'm Hidaka Ken, and you?"

Youji blinked in surprise at the other boy's behaviour, but didn't shake his hand, he just looked at him coldly and said "Kudou Youji", waiting to see if there was any reaction before he left. But there wasn't any. Ken didn't seem to remember him, because he gave him a blank look. "Well, nice to meet you then Youji." He said going back to where his friend was waiting for him to finish his soccer training.

Youji couldn't believe what he had seen. How could Ken not remember him after all he had done to him? He refused to believe that. Ken HAD to remember him. He had to remember all the suffering he had caused!!

He made sure nobody was near and took a picture of himself of seven years ago out of his pocket.

He always carried it to remember himself what he was before and what he was now, and especially that if he could make himself a new man, he could do ANYTHING he wanted, and of course that anything included destroying Hidaka Ken's life.

.::.::.::.::.

"Ne, KenKen, what are you thinking about? You're being too quiet. Ran! Catch this!" He said throwing a chocolate bar to the opposite end of the room so Ran would run like a wild animal to get it as the German lied down with Ken on the bed.

Ken blushed and sat up when Schuldig dropped himself a little too close to him. "I'm just thinking! It's just that-"

"I think Ken-kun's still surprised that someone scored him a goal." Omi interfered, trying to get his arm out of Ran's mouth. "Ran-kun!! Don't bite my arm anymore! Mmm-!!" he moaned softly when the redhead stopped biting his arm and decided to put his mouth to a better use, kissing his little boyfriend deeply.

Ken blushed even deeper and looked away. "Get a room!!"

Schuldig chuckled and hauled him down onto the bed again. "See? Omi-chan and Ran have more sexual life than you."

"Oi!! Schuuu! Stop harassing me!" He whined trying to put the redhead away.

"Nani? But I haven't even touched you yet!!"

"BUT I don't want you to touch me!!"

"But who better than me to touch y- OMI!! Stop corrupting Ran already! What was I saying? Oh yeah," he leered at Ken and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, trying not to choke laughing.

"What the hell's so funny?!" he asked glaring at the German and rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

Schuldig pouted, still trying not to laugh. "If you kiss me I'll stop harassing you, I promise." he put on a goofy grin as he crossed his fingers behind his back so Ken couldn't see him.

"Really?" he asked narrowing his eyes to dangerous slits.

"Yeaaaaah!" the redhead sang still crossing his fingers.

Ken sighed and leaned forward. "Whatever." He murmured before he gave his friend a quick peck on the lips. "I kissed you so now leave me alone."

Schuldig grinned evilly and gave him a bear hug. "You love me! I didn't tell you to kiss me there!" he joked.

"Go to hell." Ken replied gloomily, rising yo his feet and getting away from Omi's bed. "Byee.."

"OI! Wait for me! Don't leave me alone with them!!"

They both left Omi's house and went down the street, Schuldig trying to find a way to make Ken talk to him and Ken thinking about how annoying the guy from that morning was and trying to understand why he seemed to hate him that much if they didn't know each other.

"Stop that already!! You promised you wouldn't touch me!" he finally snapped when Schuldig slung an arm around his shoulders as they walked, pushing him away.

The German frowned at him and put on a pout for the rest of their walk.

Kudou Youji… he had the same name of that kid he knew a long time ago, but he couldn't be this guy. This Youji was cool and absolutely gorgeous (and a fucking jerk for the looks of it) while the Youji he knew…

Youji looked at them from the café where he was with one of his dates and smirked. So there was 'something' between Ken and carrothead? Then everything would be funnier.

Yeah, a lot funnier.

Tsu zu ku…

Gomen! Gomen! This just sucks! *sighs* hope I do it better for next chapter.

Well, what do ya think? I wanted to present Ken and his most important friends before things start to go somewhere, so there you had Omi, a very beastly Ran (since the idea for this fic came from the KareKano anime, I decided that RanRan should have Tsubasa's role that a think suits him [that is, a kawaii little beast]), and an ecchi SchuSchu.

For next chappie, you can expect to see more interaction between Yo-tan and KenKen and more charas will appear!!

Will you leave me a comment? I'm waiting for your comments and suggestions!!^^

Hasta luego!


	3. Part 2

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. 

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Now I wanna thank the reviewers. So the glomps and happy words go to: **Hikari **(arigato for reviewing! *glomps* hope ya like the chappie!!^^), **Brizey **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* on this chapter there are some revelations, and in next chapter you'll learn all about their past ^^), **g2 **(arigato!! *glomps* hope ya like this ch!! ^^)

Part Two

Ken was on his way to the high school with Schuldig, always followed closely by Omi and Ran (who was quiet because Omi was letting him chew on their joined hand).

They walked on silence, the little blonde and his boyfriend enjoying each other's company while Ken just ignored Schuldig and the arm around his waist.

He was too busy staring at the ass walking before him.

More concretely, he was thinking about Kudou Youji's ass. The guy was a jerk, but those tight jeans only made him want to reach with his hand and grope that firm-.

"You're drooling Ken-chan." Schuldig murmured against his ear finally making him snap out of his dreamy state, his voice obviously annoyed. "I don't get you, I have a nicer ass and you don't ogle at it like that, I even think you have never looked at it!. Poor Ken-chan, he has such a bad taste…" he reached to wipe at an imaginary tear.

"URUSEE!!" he yelled, pushing the other away.

That got Youji's attention, and he stopped walking and turned around to look at them, and glared at Ken when he saw him. Ken glared back, hands on his hips as he looked at him defiantly. "Is there any reason for you to look at me like that?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I hate you." He hissed. "I fucking loathe you!" he said before he continued his way and leaving Ken rather confused and very, VERY angry.

The brunette looked at his side and saw that his friends were waiting for him, Omi trying to get his hand to dry while Schuldig continued pouting and Ran watched them quietly, a little smile curving his lips. They continue walking, this time only Omi and Ken talked, since Ran was silent by nature and Schuldig couldn't talk and pout at the same time, so he just walked by Kens side and focused on continue pouting the whole morning.

Omi gave Ran a little kiss and waved at the other two before he headed towards his class and the other three entered into their own class (Omi was two years younger than them).

Ran straddled his chair and watched his friends intently. "Got the results of yesterday's exam already?" he asked.

Ken shook his head. "No, but I think I'll pass them. I studied a lot."

Schuldig stopped pouting for a moment to talk. "I don't think I'll pass. Studying with Ken-chan's not a very productive thing." He mock-complained.

The soccer player glared at him. "Excuse me, but you're the one who installed himself into my house for a week because you wanted to study with me!"

"WHAT?! I stayed at your place because I wanted-"

"And if you had studied instead of jerking off in MY bathroom, you would get even better grades!"

"I did not!!" he snapped at him. "And you wouldn't have noticed even if I had done it in front of you!"

"You do that in front of me and you wouldn't be here now!!"

"We'll go see the results after this class." The Japanese redhead cut them before they argument went too far. "Takatori-sensei's there." He whispered and sat correctly.

Schuldig separated his seat from Ken's and ignored him for the rest of the hour, sulking the whole time.

.::.::.::.::.

Omi ran towards his friend's classroom and beamed at them when he entered there. "Guess who's got the second highest grades of my age?"

His boyfriend reached for him and put him down onto his lap for a kiss. "Naoe won again?"

"Hai!! But only for 0,24 points!"

"Way to go Omi!!" Ken smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's good to know that at least one of us can do something well." Schuldig said patting the blonde's shoulder playfully. "OII!!" he whined at the book the other redhead threw at his face. "What's it with everybody today!? It's the ' Let's mistreat poor SchuSchu day ' or what?' First Ken and now you too?! GO TO HELL!!' he yelled and stormed out of the classroom.

"Have you gone see your grades yet?" Omi asked trying to change the topic.

Ran shook his head. "We were going to go now."

Omi got off his lap and tugged at his hand. "Then we better go before the change of classes! Hayaku!"

He dragged Ran out of the classroom and Ken followed closely through the corridors.

When they reached the announcements board they stopped next to Schuldig, who was grinning widely at the results.

Ran was the first finding himself on the list (he was the 5º on the list of the 30 best results of their year). Schuldig, no matter how much he had complained before, was on number 24. He didn't have as much problems as Ken to study. While Ken had to study a lot and had lots of problems to remember what he had studied, Schuldig only needed to read things two or three times to learn them. That was the reason he studied with Ken, to help the other since he finished studying before and could spend the rest of the studying time helping his friend. He didn't have Omi's 152 IQ, but he was one of the most intelligent guys of his year. The reason he didn't get better grades was that he was just too lazy.

"See?" he asked Ken smugly. "At the end, it's me the one with better grades. Oi?" he couldn't stand it when people ignored him. "Ken!"

Ken looked up at him dumbly, pointing to a name on the list.

The second name written there was Kudou Youji. He couldn't help but think about the Youji he knew when he was a kid. No, this couldn't be THAT Youji. The Youji he met would never have such a nice ass and be a gorgeous and cool guy. 

And of course, that Youji would never glare at anyone.

But still… he had a bad feeling when it came to the sexy blonde he'd met a few days ago.

"And what? Do you have a crush on the guy or anything? I'm starting to get tired of Kudou this, Kudou that! If you want to talk about him then make him a fuckin' fan club or whatever you want but leave me alone!" he said before leaving him alone with the others.

Ran jumped onto Ken's back and bit at his head. "Schu's mad at you." He stated.

"Hmmm… that wasn't too bad. I'm nº 2… Oh, but what do we have in here? Hidaka! Where are you on the list?" he asked with an arrogant smirk.

"I'm never on the first 30 people on the list, Kudou." The brunette answered bitterly.

"Oh… poor thing." He purred and snorted when Ken rolled his eyes at him and left. "H-wha-" his whole attention was now on the list and on the name of the guy with the best grades. Brad Crawford. He couldn't believe Brad was on that school? He had thought the American would have gone to a better place to study, and that was a surprise to him.

Crawford-kun, the only one who had made his existence a little easier seven years ago, the only one who ever defended him when Ken was near, his heroe…

He was THERE!

"Ne, Brad, that has to hurt God if you got the best grades again!" Came a raspy voice behind him.

"Yeah." Came a quiet voice. "But there's the possibility of you winning this time. You studied more."

Youji instinctively looked back at the newcomers and froze when he faced Brad Crawford himself.

He was like he remembered him, only that now he was seven years older, taller, had a body that 'oh my god' and was- there with a whitehaired gaijin.

Brad approached the list and smirked when he saw his name on the first position. "I win Farf." He told the other guy. "You're not second though, it's Kudou Youji."

"Who's that guy?" Farfello inched closer to him.

"Dunno, guess he's the new one."

"I-It's me." Youji said nervously, flushing a little when Brad examined him with those dark eyes.

"You? Nice to meet you then, I'm Brad Crawford and he's Jei Farfello. Guess this is just a coincidence, but I met a Kudou Youji seven years ago, but I don't think it's you."

Youji grinned sheepishly. "It was me. I've changed a lot."

"I have to agree with that. Well, if you want to have lunch with us…"

The blonde's face lit up with a smile. "It's okay with me."

"Then come this way." Farfello suggested.

.::.::.::.::.

"So, why are you here if you had gone out of the city?" Nagi asked as he took a bit at his apple.

"I'm here to get my revenge." He said quietly, taking a picture out of his pocket and handing it to the boy.

"Who's that?" The darkhaired boy wondered.

On the picture was a kid, but you would think that it was a ball instead, because the kid was excessively fat and you couldn't see his pinkish face clearly, only his round red cheeks and eyes that got lost on the too fat face. "It's me." He said simply.

Nagi looked from the boy on the picture to the playboy sitting next to him and gaped. "You're joking."

Youji shook his head.

"It's true, I knew him from before and that's him." It was Brad who talked them.

"But why-"

"It's a long story." He cut Farfello.

Tsu zu ku… 

How was the chappie?

In next chappie you will finally know WHY Youji hates Ken so much!!

Remember to leave me a comment with opinions and anything ya wanna say! And feel free to make any suggestion ya want!! ^^

Hasta luego!!


	4. Part 3

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans, chocolate licking and I almost had to change the rating *sighs*.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Now I wanna thank the reviewers. So the glomps and happy words go to: **marsupial **(arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Ya have the answer to your question on this chappie… KenKen's too nice, yeah, but… *adores Ken too*), **Brizey **(arigato for reviewing! *glomps* I'm giving answers in this chappie. *grins* I have to agree. Schu's just so kawaii! He'll be rewarded on this chappie for being so cute.), **Hikari **(arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* you have answers on this chappie!! ^^ *sends the bishies to Hikari to cheer her up* hope ya start writing soon!^^ *hugs*).

Part Three

He tied his hair into a low ponytail before he started to talk. "When I was eight years old, well you've seen the picture and how I looked, all the kids used to insult me and laugh at how fat I was. I was also shy and clumsy, and that didn't help, not in the little least. There were three of them that did it everyday, and regularly beat me up." He snorted at this. "Until one day, when those kids were hitting me after stealing my money for lunch, a soccer ball hit the bigger one, and they all looked at the kid who had dared to hit one of them. He started to kick them in every imaginable place until they escaped crying."

Nagi chuckled softly at that. "And who was that?"

Youji glared at him. "Hidaka Ken. He said that they better not hit me again, and since that day, the other boys didn't do anything to me again."

Farfello took a sip at his juice and looked up at him. "I still don't understand why you hate Hidaka so much, didn't he help you?"

Youji shook his head. "It's true that the others left me alone, but HE was worse than all of them together. He laughed at me, hit me, obliged me to make his homework and clean his bedroom everyday, stole the money my mother gave me to go buy groceries and wasted it on candies and chocolate bars he ate in front of me and never let me taste them, not even a little… He didn't have any repairs in reminding me how delicious those candies were! He called me Yo-ball and kicked me as if I was a ball. He destroyed my own homework after I did his so I had to do it again, made cruel practical jokes on me and lots of humiliating things I don't want to remember."

"You really have your reasons to hate him." Brad stated, giving him a little smile.

Youji blushed slightly. BRAD was smiling at him, just like he had smiled eight years ago, when they were on the same class and Ken had gone to his class to insult him and eat his lunch. Brad had taken the box with the lunch from his hands (after having the kids stealing his money his mother had decided that he better brought his own lunch to school) and said that he wasn't going to let anyone insult or do anything to his classmates.

Ken had just said that he didn't care and left the class. Since that day, Brad Crawford had been his heroe, and that feeling of admiration was still present seven years after he left the city.

"Yeah.. but what made me the angrier of all was that, when I knew I was going to leave the city and told him, he just grinned and said that he was happy he didn't have to withstand me anymore. Then I asked him why, why had he treated me like that for three years, he shrugged and said that he didn't act like that with people, that he had just done it because the teachers told him to do so. He said that I shouldn't think he had done it because he considered me a friend or anything, that he did it because the teachers promised him that he would get better grades if he was around me." His voice trembled with rage for a moment and he started to laugh evilly. "But things have changed now. During the last seven years I've studied to be more intelligent that him, I made horrible diets and even fell into an anorexia that almost killed me but the hate I feel for him was stronger and I recovered because I didn't want to die without getting my revenge, I became good at spots and trained until I got this sexy body, I learned how to sing, I grew my hair and changed my looks and bought the nicest clothes you could imagine." He rose and gave a complete turn, showing the others what he meant, smirking at the looks he got from the others. "I changed everything I was just to be better than him, to be able to defeat him some day, and that day has come." He said very seriously, his emerald eyes reflecting all the hate he felt.

"And what are you going to do to defeat him?" Brad asked quietly.

"I'll betray him. I'm going to make him want to die, I'm going to make him feel even worse than I did." He smirked. "Is he dating anyone?"

Nagi shook his head. "At least not yet. Who knows how much time it will take Schu to get into his pants… He's being more receptive lately.."

"Schu? Who's that?"

"Ulrich, Axl Ulrich [1], everybody calls him Schuldig. You know, the German guy that's always around Ken-kun."

Youji's smirk only grew wider. "Well then, with me around, Ken won't have eyes for nobody else than me. But I want to ask you one thing, don't tell him I'm the Youji he knew."

"I don't think you should do anything to him. You were kids then, and now he's a nice guy." Brad gave his opinion. 

Nagi nodded. "He's a friend of us, but you can count that none of us will say anything."

"Just make sure you know what you're doing. We won't interfere, but be careful." Brad said finishing his lunch.

"Thank u guys!" he beamed at them. "Can you give me his number?"

.::.::.::.::.

"Ran-kun?" What do you want into your sandwich? Schuldig-kun and I are making them already!" Omi called his boyfriend, who was outside swimming on the garden's pool.

Ran grinned when he saw the blonde's head pop out of the window. "A little of everything." He told him.

"NANI?! Talk louder, I can't hear you!!"

The redhead got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his body as he approached the window. "A little of everything." He said leaning forward to press a kiss to the boy's forehead.

Omi giggled at the ticklish feeling of those moist lips. "You have to dry a little Ran-kun!" he put his head into the kitchen again. "Ne, Schuldig-kun, do you think there's enough food to have Ran-kun quiet for the rest of the morning?"

"Hope so.." the German frowned as he looked at all the food into Ran's fridge. His face it up though when his eyes located the chocolate cream. He knew what he wanted to eat, Ken with chocolate cream. Or just Ken, the chocolate cream wasn't necessary. If THAT wasn't delicious, he didn't know what could be. He took a look at the brunette. He was sitting at the table, reading one of Ran's manga magazines, chuckling every now and then when he found something funny.

Schuldig opened the chocolate cream and coated a finger with it. He approached Ken from behind and slid an arm around his chest so he wouldn't move his arms and drew a line from his cheek to his lips with his chocolate covered finger.

"Oi!! Wha- Mm.." he tried to protest but the finger was placed between his lips.

Schuldig grinned when his friend blushed and savoured the chocolate and started to lap at the brown line he had drawn before.

The brunette shuddered at the feeling of the German's moist tongue on his skin but didn't complain, not even when the finger was taken out of his mouth.

Ken almost protested when the tender ministrations stopped before he reached his lips and Schuldig gave him a little kiss on the cheek he had been licking a moment before. "Tell me…" He whispered huskily on his ear. "Say you're sorry."

"S-sorry for what?" he asked softly, shivering at the tingle he felt where he had been kissed.

"For not acknowledging my existence."

"I don't understand you… I know you exist, if I didn't we wouldn't be friends."

"How can you be SO dense Ken-chan?" he chuckled cupping his friend's face on his hands and leaning forward to lick the chocolate from his lips.

Surprisingly enough, Ken didn't put away. He turned onto the chair and rose to hold onto the redhead's arms and surrendered to him. He opened his mouth allowing him entrance and responding slowly to him as he was pressed against the table.

Omi and Ran looked at them and smiled knowingly at each other. Ran took his boyfriend's hand, they went to the garden and soon were swimming on the pool.

Ken finally put away gasping for air. He put Schuldig closer and brushed his lips against his lightly. "I still.. don't understa- hmm wha-" he moaned softly when strong hands wandered down his back and stopped to squeeze his ass. "Is this some kind of hentai game of yours?"

Schuldig laughed against his neck, his hot breath making Ken shiver. "Do you think I'm playing?" He ground his hips against his, letting out a little moan at the contact and showing him that there was no game for him.

Ken blushed brighter and dropped his hands from the redhead's arms. "Hentai! Y-y-you-"

The German chuckled. "I want you." He said seriously, kissing him again, this time it was gentler. "Do you want me?"

Ken sighed, but before he could answer, they were interrupted by the sound of Ken's mobile phone.

"K'so!" Schuldig cursed. He had been so close…

"Oi!! Where did I put the phone?" Ken felt lightheaded from his friend's kiss. And he couldn't think about where he left the damn thing thanks to the tightness on his pants that was driving him crazy. "Yamete!" No matter how good it was feeling, he had to put Schuldig away and tried to find it by listening to the song.

So, half a minute later he had the phone on his hands and pressed the button. "Moshi Moshi?" he asked breathless (thanks to Schuldig's hands roaming down his body and those lips on his neck again).

|Oi? Daijobu?|

Ken blushed bright red. "Ha-hai!! I was just… eh- umm.. went downstairs and couldn't find the phone an-" rich laughter interrupted him. "Who are you?"

The laughs stopped. "Kudou Youji." His voice was cold.

"What do you want." Ken demanded, his voice was even colder as he pushed Schuldig's hands away.

|Don't get any illusions, I've been asking how I had to get into the soccer team and I was told to call you, the guy gave me your number and said you would tell me. Aren't you the captain?|

Ken snorted. "Yeah, I am. You have to pass a little exam before, to see your skills and physical condition."

There was a purr. |Well, I think I've proved you my skills and my physical condition is obvious..|

"No matter what you say, you have to pass it." He saw Omi and Ran enter the kitchen wrapped in towels.

|When and where?|

"I'll be busy the rest of this week, so it's today's afternoon or next week after all the exams."

|If you can go to the school's soccer field later…|

"I can go."

|Then see you there at half past six.|

"Whatever." Ken answered and hung the phone angrily.

"What happened Ken-kun?" Omi asked worriedly.

"Kudou. Soccer team. Today." He said slowly, trying to control his nerves.

One part of him wanted to kill the guy and not let him join the team, and other part of him wanted to see Kudou in soccer shorts. Another part of him (a part that was silenced quickly) wanted to spend the day in Ran's house with Schuldig and see what would follow those kisses.

"What?" the German asked gently, lying a hand on his shoulder. "You were so 'happy' down there and-"

Ken slapped the hand away. "Leave me alone." He said roughly. "I better go home, I'll be busy. See ya tomorrow." He said and left quickly after putting on his shoes.

He REALLY hated Kudou Youji.

Tsu zu ku…

[1] Axl Ulrich is the name I've given Schu in my other fic "Cat's In The Cradle". Ulrich it's because of the cyclist Jan Ulrich, and the Axl because of Axl's Rose, since Schu's identic to Axl when he was younger and sexy.

*scrubs her poor tired eyes* After 9 hours drawing and editing manga, I was so stressed that I've started to write, and the inspiration came to this chappie and before I knew I had written more than 2000 words, so I wrote to rest my eyes a little before I continued drawing *sighs*.

Now you know what happened for Yo-tan to hate Ken, and that Brad, Nagi and Farfie somehow support him. *snickers* Now we also know that SchuSchu won't get anything from his Ken-chan that night, poor thing, I pity him. But at least he got a good taste of KenKen ^___^ *hentai grin*

Now, leave me comments with your opinions and ideas that are always welcome! ^^

Hasta luego!


	5. Part 4

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans, chocolate licking and I almost had to change the rating *sighs*.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Now is the moment where Anna thanks the reviewers. So the glomps go to: **Hikari **(Arigato for reviewing! *glomps* yeah, Ken-chan was such a hidoi!! Hope ya start writing again soon!), **Brizey **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Yeah, Schu and Ken are just too kawaii, I also love them! *dreamy sigh* You'll have Ken's version soon! ^^ *snickers* you'll see about the soccer field on this chappie!) and **Seraph **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* hope ya like this chappie! ^^).

Part Four

Ken waited nervously at the school's soccer field. He sneezed. Great, now he had caught a cold or what? And it was summer!!

Well, maybe he shouldn't have taken three cold showers before he came here.

Yeah, three.

Two because of what had happened before with Schuldig (the second one because he had seen some chocolate cream into his fridge and that brought memories from that), and another one because at the mere thought that he was going to see Kudou in shorts had been too much.

So since he didn't want to jerk off because of neither of them (though he had been very tempted to do it after what happened with Schu), he had decided for the cold water.

He snorted angrily. Kudou was more than ten minutes late! The guy couldn't be serious or what? If he didn't show up in five minutes he was leaving. Maybe the others were still at Ran's place or wanted to go out for awhile.

"Mmm.. did I make you wait Hidaka?" Youji's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"About time you showed up!" he turned to look at the blonde and gaped. "What the hell are you wearing to play soccer?!"

Ken stared at the other boy for a moment, feeling something tighten inside him. Why did he always thought about Yo-ball when he saw this guy? He couldn't be that guy, he couldn't…

Youji looked at his clothes and smirked. "What? Disappointed 'cause you won't get to see my sexy legs?"

Ken glared at him, blushing bright red.

"How cute." He said with disdain. 

The brunette rolled his eyes. "How cute, how cute." He murmured, mocking the playboy. "Just in case you don't know, you have to wear comfortable clothes to play soccer. And I think those jeans and boots you are wearing aren't appropriate." He lectured him.

"Well, I think they are." He replied tying his hair into a ponytail.

"Whatever. Start with the warm up exercises."

Youji started to do the exercises while the goalkeeper sat on the grass, taking note of all his movements and nearly drooling at the sight of the blonde's body moving around.

A few minutes later Youji approached him. "How many minutes you want me to run?"

"Only five minutes, it's just for the warm up." Ken said grimly.

The blonde ran for five minutes and stopped when Ken told him to.

"Okay, let's see what you do with a soccer ball." Ken threw a ball at him, waiting to see Youji move.

They played for nearly half an hour, until Ken decided it was time go under the goal to see if Youji was good at scoring goals.

And he was, because he made Ken work a lot and scored him lots of goals, something that wasn't easy.

It was nearly nine when they finished, tired and sweaty, sitting on the grass and drinking water to refresh a little.

"So?" Youji finally asked when they were ready to leave.

"The coach will make you a final exam. Anyway, you won't have any problem with it if you do as you did today. BUT, put on sport clothes or you won't pass."

"Yeah, whatever." He said already going towards his home.

And that was Ken's path too, so they were side by side, glaring at each other. "Is there any reason for you to follow me?" Youji asked glancing sideways at him.

"I was going to make that same question. This is MY path."

"No, this is MINE."

The stopped and turned to glare at each other again. "Why do you have to bother me of all people?"

"Ken-kuuuuuun!!!" Omi yelled before Youji could say anything to the brunette.

The brunette turned his head and saw Omi, Schuldig and Ran approaching. "Ne, Ken-chan! Are you done with Kudou? We're going to watch a movie at Omi's place, wanna come with us?" The German asked when they were with Ken.

"I… I have to take a shower." He said blushing a little.

"Don't worry Ken-kun! It's a DVD I bought. American Histori X! We came here looking for you."

"Well, then-"

"Then we hurry up going home and your SchuSchu will give you a bath." The German sang hugging Ken and trying to kiss him.

"Schu no ecchi!!" he protested, blushing bright red as he put away from his best friend.

The redhead pouted. "But you love it when I go all ecchi! And you certainly loved it this morning! How many cold showers have you taken?"

Ken's eyes couldn't open wider. "How did you-"

Schuldig faked a crying voice. "Because you won't grant me the pleasure of jerking of because of meee… hidoi yo!" he said covering his face with his hands for a funnier effect.

Ran jumped and bite at the other redhead's arm while Omi laughed at everybody.

It was then when Ken noticed that Youji had left long ago. He was a little disappointed. He had wanted to talk to the blonde and ask him if he was THAT Kudou Youji.

But well, it seemed like that would have to wait. Right now he had to go to his house and take a shower before going to Omi's place and watching a great film with his friends.

.::.::.::.::.

_Tomorrow will be another day_… That's what Youji thought as he sank into the bathtub.

He was going to be accepted into the soccer team, so he would be near Ken and things would be easier to accomplish his revenge.

"Hidaka Ken… you're going to pay.." he murmured relaxing even more into the warm water.

Tsu zu ku…

So… another chappie done!! Waii!! I'm in an absolutely good mood today! First, I've just watched American History X, and Ally McBeal. Second, my manga is finished!! And three, yesterday I read the final chapter of Mami-san's "Alice" (the best fucking SchuKen fic this bitch has ever read), but I'm a little sad it's finished *sniffs*.

Well, guess I'll have to calm a little, but anyway, I've recovered my inspiration and am working on all the fics.

Well, how was the chappie? It wasn't very good, ne?

In next chapter Youji will see something that will shock and actually hurt him, Ken will finally see Youji's legs, and they'll have a talk at the gym.

Until then, leave me comments with opinions, ideas and anything ya wanna say. Ya know they're always welcome!

Hasta luego!


	6. Part 5

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans, chocolate licking and I almost had to change the rating *sighs*.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Now is the moment where Anna thanks the reviewers. So the glomps go to: **AolaniDathomir **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I understand what ya say. I myself can't decide if I want KenKen to be happy or Youji to get his revenge. Thank u! ^^), **Seraph **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I just love that fic, and am still sad it's finished, I don't think I'll ever see a better SchuKen than that one. *sniffs* hope ya like this chapter!), **Hikari **(Arigato for reviewing Hikari!! *glomps* Poor Ken-chan, but he gets to see him in this chapter *she's another hentai* You'll see what hurts Youji in this chappie ^^ ), **Brizey **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *nods* I absolutely agree about KenKen and Schu, hope ya like this chappie! ^^), **Wildfire **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Oi! Thank u!! ^^ Don't worry I've already sent you an email telling ya about the update! Since you gave me two address, I wrote to both), **Firestorm **(Arigato for reviewing TWICE!! *glomps* hope ya like this new chapter! ^^ ).

Part Five

Ken stirred slightly in his sleep.

The bright (and rather very annoying) sunlight filtered through the windows of Omi's living room.

They all fell asleep there last night. After watching American History X Omi had put an anime channel and they watched Mononoke Hime, and after that there was some boring magical-girls anime that made them fall asleep.

Omi and Ran had taken the couch and snuggled there, lying comfortably on it.

Ken had been the whole time sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, trying to escape from Schuldig who was on the other couch but at some point had moved out of there and placed himself between the couch and Ken, hugging his best friend loosely as they slept.

He had been too tired to complain back then, but the ecchi German was going to hear him when he got up. 

"Mmm… you feel so good Ken-chan…" the said ecchi German murmured in his sleep burying his face in Ken's hair, squeezing him a little tighter.

THAT woke Ken up. He blinked a few times before his eyes started to focus and he looked down at the familiar arms around him. He sighed and slowly, careful not to wake Schuldig up, turned his head to a side, noticing not only that his neck was sore from the awkward position, but also that Omi was still sleeping but Ran wasn't there. He always woke up early and went to the kitchen to devour anything he might find before the others were up.

Ken removed Schuldig's arms from his body and left for the kitchen, where, as he had supposed, Ran was devouring a sandwich and drinking a glass of juice. "Ohayo Ran…" he said with a yawn.

Ran looked up at him briefly and that was all he got from him.

Ken approached the fridge and looked at what was inside, trying to decide what he was going to have for breakfast. Chocolate cream, his favourite thing to put on the toasts was absolutely out of the question. He didn't trust himself nor he trusted baby-KenKen, and knew that it was going to make his body react in a way he didn't want.

So he took some ham and cheese for a sandwich and let them on the counter. He would make the sandwich later, but in that moment he had to go to the bathroom and wash his face and hands.

When he went back to the kitchen everybody was already up and having breakfast, and there were two warm sandwiches (with the cheese the way he liked) and a cup of hot chocolate waiting for him. He just said good morning to the others, too shy to thank anyone for the food and sat to enjoy the meal. 

He needed all the strength he could get, today was going to be a hard day.

.::.::.::.::.

Youji sat on a bench near to the soccer field, waiting for the soccer team to arrive.

He had his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

He was thinking of Brad.

His perfect body, those beautiful eyes that hide behind his glasses, a face that made him want to melt…

Since he saw Brad again after those years, his feelings for the American had increased and gotten deeper. 

The blonde had decided he'd ask him out after he accomplished his revenge, but that he would give him some hints before (first he had to know if he liked guys), and he was sure that if he did, he'd finally had him. After all, nobody was as gorgeous as he was, well, maybe Brad, but that was all.

He felt so good after thinking about him that decided he would pay him a visit at the library before the others arrived and he would go change afterwards. He didn't want to risk his plans just because he wasn't wearing sport clothes.

So he took his suitcase and went into the school, heading for the library.

He opened the crystal door and entered inside the enormous room.

And he froze.

And the hopes he'd had a moment ago were ripped off his heart as quickly as they had appeared.

He couldn't have Brad.

Because another one had him.

He watched dumbly how Farfello was sitting on the American's lap, kissing him roughly, as roughly as Brad was kissing him back.

He gaped at the sight, not knowing how to react.

A couple minutes later they broke the kiss and Brad noticed Youji was there. "Uh… Hi Youji." He said with a slight smile.

"H-hi Brad." He greeted softly, nodding at Farfello in greeting. He wasn't sure he would be able to say anything.

"Did you want anything?"

"Eto… I… K'so!! It's late! I have to go change. Ja ne!!" he said quickly rushing out of the library.

Youji leaned his back against a wall after he closed the door.

Great, just great. Now he was sure that if something worse could happen, it would.

He changed into a bathroom and went outside.

When he reached the soccer field the coach and some of the players, Ken included, were already there.

The brunette was sitting on the grass with the German guy whose name he couldn't remember (that was hot, he noted) and with that blonde chibi, Tsukiyono or something like that.

He couldn't repress a smirk when Ken's eyes almost popped out of his face as he looked at him from head to toe, his gaze lingering a little too much on his sexy legs.

He looked gorgeous, as usual. The white tee shirt contrasting with the black soccer shorts he was wearing. And while he reached up with his arms to tie his hair in his usual low ponytail the tee shirt lifted giving a quick look of his stomach.

He couldn't suppress a laugh when a very angry Schuldig smacked Ken hard on the head after he had to wipe the drool off the brunette's chin.

"You certainly like what you see, don't you Hidaka?" he asked with a purr, feeling better by humiliating the other boy.

"NO!! Of course I don't!!" he yelled blushing bright red.

"Of course you don't. And that guy wasn't wiping the drools off your face. Hn?" he said arching an eyebrow, an evil glint in his emerald eyes.

Ken stood up and glared at him. "I don't!!"

.::.::.::.::.

Three hours later, Youji followed Ken into the gym.

They were alone there since Schuldig said he would drive Omi home before he came to get Ken.

He watched Ken kicking a ball against the gym walls angrily, as if getting rid of all the excess of energy he had.

"You like to torture yourself, don't you?" he sneered at him. "Such a masochist…"

"Shut up, will you? I've already noticed that you don't like me, so leave me alone."

"I don't think so." He replied kicking at the ball before Ken could reach it.

Ken stopped the ball with his foot and took it in his hands. "Why me?"

Youji lifted a brow questioningly.

"Why do you have to bother me of all people? You're new at the school, but you've been insulting me from the first day you appeared, and I wanna know why."

Tsu zu ku…

Oi!! And another chappie done! I just hope I can upload this at MM.org. I dunno if it's only me or it's happening to more people, but I haven't been able to update there this week or even enter the page *glares*.

I wanna say I'm glad that you people are supporting this fic *bows*! ^^

Anyway, how was the chappie? Hope ya people liked it!

Next chapter, they'll talk but Ken will misunderstand everything, and he'll get a wrong idea about Youji's behaviour.

Remember to leave me a comment with your opinions, ideas or anything ya wanna say!! They're always welcome!! ^^

Hasta luego!


	7. Part 6

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Time to thank the reviewers! I'm glad you people are responding so well so here's a new update really soon as my way of saying thanks!! The glomps go to: **Wildfire2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I'll try to make them longer, but can't promise anything. Thank u! ^^ ), **Schu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* well, I've updated soon!^^ hope ya like the new chappie!), **Brizey **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* wai! You get to see it in this chapter! I thought there wouldn't be any Schu kawaiiness in this chappie, but there is some ^^ ), **Seraph **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Look! This time I've been fast, ne? Hope ya like the chappie! ^^), **Hikari **(Arigato for reviewing Hikari!! *glomps* Poor Yo-tan yeah… and LUCKY KenKen! He got to see Youji ^^ *sighs dreamily*, This time I updated soon ne? ).

Part Six

"Because I don't like you." Youji replied, his voice bitter with hate. "I fucking despise people like you!"

"But you don't even know how I am! You don't know me!"

"I do! You like to hurt people, to mock them, you can't care for anyone! But what can one expect for you? You don't even give a fuck for your boyfriend, how are you going to care for others?"

"W-wait! I don't have any boyfriend! If you think that Schu- those are only his hentai games! That doesn't mean that I-" Ken blushed bright red, looking confused for a moment.

"That's how you call love? Or are you so blind that you can't see it?" Youji asked softly. "Hentai games? You think that love, life, the hearts of other people are toys to play with?" He looked exasperated. "Oh, look! I just broke this toy, that is, a person and made him suffer, but I don't care, everything will be okay because for me it was just a fucking game!! Isn't it?"

Ken looked about to lose his temper. "But who the fuck do you think you are to talk to me like that?! I do whatever I want to and you don't have the right to talk about what you don't know a thing about!!"

Youji kicked another ball that that went straight towards Ken, who kicked hard at it. "I know enough to know that I hate you!!"

The brunette gave him a hard shove, his chocolate eyes blazing with all the rage they contained. "Well, Mr. I-know-everything!! If you know you hate me then leave me the fuck alone and spend your time in people more worth it!! You hate me, don't you?"

"I hate you!!"

Suddenly Ken's expression changed, his mouth twisting in the wicked grin and his eyes lightening in a way he remembered too well and that had haunted his worst dreams. "You sure you hate me? You know, they say that hate is just an step away from love. They're the strongest feelings one can feel."

"What the fuck are you trying to say?!" he kicked the ball so hard that had Ken not lifted his leg he would have gotten hurt.

"I'm saying that you're saying that you hate me and provoking me all the time because you like me, and that's your way of showing me!" he shuddered, his face going green as he started jumping around and talking quickly. "Ohshitohshitoshit this is worse than Schu's hentai games!! Now I only have to bear with Kudo- oohh but he's soooo hot and has this ass that Mmm!! but- K'SO!! And we're here alone! Who knows what he would try! What if he tries to rape me!" he put his arms around his body.

He got out of his trance when Youji grabbed his upper arms and glared into Ken's eyes, gritting his teeth as his fingers dug painfully onto Ken's skin. "Listen to me Hidaka, because I'm not repeating myself." His voice got dangerously low as he leaned forward and his nose nearly touched Ken's. "I don't like you. I hate you! HATE. HATE. HATE. HATE. Write those words into your fucking mind and never forget it. I hate you."

He slowly let go of Ken, still glaring at him.

The brunette rubbed slightly at his pained arms. "You know Kudou," he said softly, taking his bag and stopping by the gym's door. "I don't really know if you hate me or like me, and I don't care, but I know that it's not normal that you hate me so much for no reason, so… Guess you fell in love with me at first sight!" he said sticking his tongue out playfully.

Before Youji could go after Ken and beat the shit out of him, Schuldig appeared at the door and dragged the brunette outside.

"Ne, what was happening there Ken-chan? I heard shouts. Bah, whatever." He dismissed the topic sliding an arm around his friend's waist, pulling him closer. "I bought hamburgers, fries and that sauce you like, ya know, the one that's spicy. Ah! And Cola. Let's go to the car while the food's still warm! I thought I could drive you t-" he stopped walking. "Oi!! You aren't listening to me!"

Ken blinked up at him. "Did you say anything? I was a little distracted."

"Mmm… well…" his lips twisted in a smirk. "I was saying I can't wait until we reach the car to bend you over it and-"

"Hentai!!" he yelled pulling away from his best friend. "H-how can you say such things to me!?!" he asked blushing brightly.

"What happened there? You are being too susceptible. I just said I bought hamburgers baka." He said rolling his eyes.

They walked in silence until they approached the German's car (that is, his mother's car). Ken jumped inside the passenger's seat and reached with his hand to take the paper bags from the backseat.

"Leave them for later, or do you want to eat here?"

"Where are we going?" Ken asked breathing in the smell of the warm food.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Dunno… We could go to the park, it's near and it's nice in there."

"It's okay with me." He murmured before he drove them away from the school. 

"So?" he asked a few minutes later. "Will you tell me or not? You look like you're gonna explode if you don't say it."

Ken sighed angrily and looked down at his hands. "This Kudou guy… he's getting on my nerves Schu!" He looked up at the redhead. "He thinks he has the right to talk about me like he knows me or something!! He said I don't care about anything and that I think everything's just a game, a toy I want to break and that I don't care afterwards! He- he even said that you were my boyfriend and that 'That's how you call love? Or are you so blind that you can't see it? Hentai games? You think that love, life, the hearts of other people are toys to play with?' " he said angrily, imitating Youji. "Who does he think he is? He has no right to talk about me, or my friends or what I do, does he think that just because he has a nice ass he can't talk to me like that or what? Kami-sama I hate that guy! He's wrong! He's wrong! All he said was wrong! I.. I don't hurt people, do I?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Schuldig kept his eyes on the road, not looking at the soccer player.

"Do you think… do you think that I…"

"You just have to grow up and start looking at things how they are, not like you want them to be just so you won't get hurt or won't be scared of something that's different but it's there whether you want it or not."

"Nani? I don't understand you Schu."

The redhead sighed and parked the car when they arrived to the park. He took a paper bag from Ken's hands and opened it, showing the brunette the contents of it. "See? Those are hamburgers, those are fries, that is a Cola and that is that sauce you like so much. They are that. You can think of them as delicious food or as something that tasted bad and will make you fat if you abuse of it, but no matter if you think one thing or the other, they'll always be hamburgers, fries, Cola and sauce." He stopped for a moment, his jade green eyes serious as he talked. "And if I kiss you.." he leaned forward and kissed Ken's lips softly, grazing the tips of his fingers across the boy's flushed cheek when he put away. "I've kissed you. There are no games, no jokes, no nothing your mind wants to come with to hide from reality. No matter how you look at it or if you like it or it disgusted you, it was a kiss." He whispered taking the other paper bag and leaving the one he had been holding on Ken's lap and getting out of the car.

.::.::.::.::.

"Don't get so angry about that Youji-kun, he's like that, is his way of defending himself. He tries to joke and take things lightly so he won't get hurt. But he doesn't do things to hurt other people or anything. Maybe you were a little too harsh with him." Nagi said as he quietly ate his rice.

"That's true, you should leave him alone, he has changed." Brad pointed out, waiting for his soup to cool a little.

Youji avoided looking at Brad, after what he'd seen before he felt uncomfortable around him.

"I don't care. I want to hurt him, so if that's a way to hurt him, then I will use it to my advantage."

"That's evil, and will probably hurt God." Farfello commented with a giggle. "Count with me for anything you want!"

Nagi rolled his eyes. "And you're supposed to be Ken's friend?"

"Whatever hurts God is fine to me."

"And the next step of your revenge is?" Brad asked curiously.

"Make him kneel before me." He said winking seductively.

Tsu zu ku…

Another chappie done!! It didn't take me long to write it, but it just sucks. My mind wasn't too focused (today were the Ally Mcbeal chapters when Jon Bon Jovi appears and I was too busy drooling each time he appeared instead of writing). I'm also with half my mind put between "Don't Cry" 's chapter 13 and the second part of "Inside My Wallet" (not used to writing lemon scenes yet *sighs*)

What do you think of the chapter?

In next chapter, more training and another day of class! How is Ken going to face Youji?

Until my next update, remember to leave me a comment with opinions, ideas or anything ya wanna say. Ya know, the more response I get from you people, the faster that I write.

Hasta luego!


	8. Part 7

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Waii!! Today's glomps go to: **Seraph **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* huhuhuu Yotan is so kawaii!! ^__^), **Wildfire **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* etoo… why there? Cuz I'm a sadistic bitch! *laughs* no, just to have people wanting to read more, ne? we all do that. *hands her a kleenex* don't worry, Youji won't be silent about his plans so you'll get to know it before it happens! But then again, the result of the plans could be slightly different of what Yo-tan would like *sighs* I don't make sense ne? *needs nicotine*), **Brizey **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* glad to hear that! Schu and Ken make such a cute couple ^_____^ one just has to love them, even if I'm more of a YouKen, but Schu and Ken are so perfect together.. *dreamy sigh* sadly Schu's a little too OOC in here [but couldn't resist the urge to write him like that] but I think Yo-tan would really act like that.), **Hikari **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* haii! Yo-tan really hates KenKen, hating someone so much can't be healthy! *nods* yeah, Ken-chan's gonna have a lot of problems! Thank u!^^), **Schu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I'm sorry I couldn't write before, I haven't have a computer near in the last week *glares at family reunions and sighs* unfortunately for our Schu, I think KenKen's gonna be more focused in other things, and that is gonna give them problems [I really have to stop giving nonsense clues of what's gonna happen, ne?] *hugs Schu* the poor thing, it's so obvious… I couldn't find a simpler and more obvious way to make him tell Ken, but guess Ken-chan's just too dense.)

Part Seven

"Oi! Ran-kun you complain a lot about your English homework, buy it's really easy!" Omi commented as he took a look at his boyfriend's homework.

They whole group was at the library, preparing the English (in Brad's case French, and in Farfello's it was German) final exams since they had the first two hours of class free.

"For you everything's easy." The redhead murmured as he chewed angrily on a lollypop. "I hate English."

"If you hated English that much, why didn't you chose French or German as the secondary language?" Brad pointed out to him without taking his eyes off his French homework.

"I had time to finish studying while you complained about how hard they are." Schuldig said with a yawn, closing his English book and resting his cheek against the table, closing his eyes for a minute.

"Don't snore too loudly, others haven't finished studying." Nagi warned him closing his Maths book and opening his Geography one.

"Why don't you all shut up? I can't think if you keep on making noise!" Ken yelled glaring at his notebook.

"It's not the noise's fault Hidaka, we all know about your incapacity to think." Brad commented stopping his studies for a moment.

"Don't be so hard on Ken-kun Brad-kun." Omi pleaded before Ken would start chewing on Brad's head (he had learned Ran's special attack).

"OI!! What's your problem with my intelligence Crawford!? It's not my fault that I don't have your superior intelligence or facility with foreign languages!"

"Calm down Ken-chan or you will kill the few neurones you have left." Schuldig said chuckling and effectively distracting Ken from Brad's comment, leaning to look at his best friend's notebook. "C'mon I'll help you with your homework." He grabbed his pencil. "You're doing it wrong. You can't form the future like this. It's 'I will' 'You will' 'He/She/It will' 'We will' 'You will' 'They will'. It's not would. Write another phrase."

"Hai…" he wrote a phrase and looked up, waiting for his friend's approbation.

"The verb is correct, but I have no idea of how you will swim in a puuru, this is English, not Katakana pronunciation Ken-chan. "

"I forgot I was writing in romaji.." Ken murmured sadly erasing the wrong word and writing 'pool' correctly.

"See? It's easy, you just have to focus on what you're doing baka." Schuldig said draping an arm around Ken's shoulder. "Let's try something different. I'm going to write a phrase with a few mistakes and you'll correct it, 'kay?"

While Schuldig continued helping Ken with English, Brad closed his French book and notebook. "Hey guys, what are you doing this weekend? My parents are going to USA tomorrow and will come back at Tuesday. We can stay there Saturday night."

"It's okay with me, that hurts God." His lover said not taking his eyes away from his German dictionary.

"I'm going too, have nothing better to do." Nagi said nonchalantly, looking at the others waiting for their answers.

"I'm going too." Ken said, still pouting because of what Brad had said to him before.

Schuldig laughed. "And I'm going too! One doesn't get a night with Ken-chan every day!"

"Schu no ecchi!!"

Omi sweatdroped and looked at Ran, who nodded. "Ran-kun and I are going too." He said with a bright smile.

"I have to tell Youji too." The American said to himself.

"Wait a moment!! You mean Kudou?! I'm not going then."

Brad arched an eyebrow.

"Ken-chan likes Kudou." Schuldig told him rolling his eyes.

"I don't!"

"Whatever you say."

"I don't!! Just to prove that, I'm going to Brad's place!" Ken said stubbornly, glaring at everything and everybody.

Brad shrugged. "Well, then you tell him about it, I'm not going to see him today, and you said you had training before, so…"

"That's not fair!"

.::.::.::.::.

Youji sat on the grass, waiting for the coach to arrive. He glanced at Ken, who was trying not to loo- no, let's change that to ogle at him.

He smirked. "Is there something you want to tell me KenKen?"

Ken blushed and looked away. "Just that Crawford told me to ask you if you were going to his place this Saturday, everybody's going." He said dryly.

It wasn't easy to face the blonde. He felt confused around him. It was the first time anyone told him he hated him. Nobody had ever hated him.

People liked him more or less, but nobody had actually hated him.

He didn't understand Youji, and the worse was that he didn't really hate the blonde.

No, it didn't mean that he liked him or anything like that, it was just that he didn't know him, that the only reason he had to dislike him was that he had said he hated him, but that was all. If anyone asked him about Youji, he could only answer that he was a gorgeous guy that hated him.

"And you, are you going?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm… Then I'm not going."

"That's up to you. You are telling Brad, I already did enough telling you, you answer Brad, I don't care what you do."

"But now that I think about it," he stood up "I'm going so I can torture you a little. Who knows? Maybe I can't make them hate you or just humiliate you a little, but you do that yourself alone without anyone's help, ne?"

"Fuck you." Ken muttered as he started his warm up exercises. _I'm not going to Brad's place. I'm not going to go to be humiliated or nothing of the sort_.

If he didn't go, nothing that happened there would affect him, because he wouldn't be there to see it.

He would just be running away from things, ignoring what he didn't want to see, hiding behind his excuses.

But he would continue being happy, and not worrying about anything.

After all, that was the reason he always looked so cheerful. 

Tsu zu ku…

*sighs* I'm sorry I couldn't update before, I was away from any computer until Friday, but finally I'm back home and writing again! I would have liked to update a new chapter of "Patience" too, but I started to draw Gluhen Aya and updated my webpage so couldn't finish that chapter in time *glares at Aya*.

I'm also thinking about the new fic I'll start when I finish one of the long fics (the first ones to be finished will probably be this one or "Obsession Confession"). That new fic will be called "Welcome To The Jungle" (GN'R ^___^).

Anyway, how was the chapter? I didn't thought it would end up like this, but since my mind does never obey what I told it to do, I'm not surprised anymore.

And in next chapter… Weekend at Brad's place!! Some revelations about Youji's plans and eight bishies alone in a house.

Remember to leave me a comment with opinions, ideas or anything ya wanna say. Ya know anything you wanna tell me is always welcome! ^^

Hasta luego!


	9. Part 8

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Today's glomps go to: **Schu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* oi… well you get to know what happens in this chappie! With no parents… Youji is dangerous! ^^ *grins* SchuSchu's good in lots of things, it's a pity that Ken doesn't know that, ne? hope ya like this chappie!), **Hikari **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *hands her a kleenex* I don't know how you'll feel about them after this chapter! Oh! And I'm sorry! I promised I would update Patience, but when the chappie was finished I reread it and didn't like what happened, so I deleted the whole chapter, and now it's almost finished!), **Lady Kickass **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Hope ya like this chappie! ^^), **Brizey **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Yeah, a weeked at Brad's place. Hope it's interesting! ^^), **Wildfire2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Thank u! I love Youji and Ken too! ^^ And I'm glad this is the fic of mine you like the most! *hugs* ^^)

Part Eight

Saturday morning finally came.

Brad went to open the door when he heard Schuldig's car outside. Nagi, Farfello and Youji were already there, and the German, Omi, Ken and Ran got out of the car.

After greeting them (and get teeth marks on his arm courtesy of Ran), the American led the four towards the bedroom they were going to sleep that night. The room wasn't big, but it had a closet, a desk, two beds and a futon on the floor. "Get changed and go down to the swimming pool, everybody's there." In fact, Brad himself was wearing his dark blue swimming pants. He closed the door and left.

Ken quickly took his red swimming pants and also left the room to go change at the bathroom (there was no way he would change with Schuldig there). Schuldig left too, but he changed into his black swimming pants at Brad's parents' bedroom, not wanting to see neither Ran or Omi naked.

When Ken was halfway down the stairs, Schuldig approached him. "What has you so nervous?" he asked his friend , throwing his arm around his shoulders as they went down the stairs of Brad's gigantic house. 

"It's nothing." He murmured trying to put his best friend's arm away.

But of course, the redhead wasn't letting go. "You don't fool me Ken-chan. What's the matter, Kudou, ne?"

Ken looked down. "No! It's just th-"

"Don't worry baka. I don't think he'll bother you today, he won't want Brad to think he's a jerk." He said leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Why do you do it?" the brunette asked putting away.

"Why do I do what?"

"Why do you keep on kissing me and all that stuff. I don't understand why people does it. I don't get the point of it."

Schuldig jumped away from him. "You scare me Ken-chan. That's the stupidest thing you've ever asked me, and believe me when I say you make too many stupid questions."

"I'm serious." The brunette said softly.

"Ken-chan," his friend said stopping for a moment, disbelief clear in his beautiful features. "People kiss to show love or just because it feels good. You talk like you've never been kissed! And you're eighteen! You should know it by now." The German said suddenly serious.

"The truth is that I've never noticed.." Ken blushed brightly. "You know, I'm always too busy calling you a hentai."

"And that day at Ran's place? You weren't complaining." Schuldig asked pressing the brunette against the kitchen's door and resting his cheek on his shoulder.

Ken refused to look at him. "The chocolate cream. I can't resist that thing."

Schuldig laughed, but it sounded somehow dry. "In that case, I'll show you how good it can feel. Do you want me to show you?" he asked softly, his lips kissing up Ken's neck, grinning at the way the soccer player shuddered with just that little contact.

Ken hesitated for a moment. "Y-yeah." He didn't know what Schuldig meant to show him, but if he said it felt good…

"Good." He stopped before he could kiss his friend in the lips. "Kiss me Ken."

The brunette sighed and stood on his tiptoes, leaning forward a little until his lips pressed slightly against Schuldig's.

"Oi! Ken-kun! Schuldig-kun! Aren't you out with the others yet?" Omi came bouncing down the stairs, dragging a pissed-looking Ran with him.

Ken put away from his friend and pushed him aside. Schuldig cursed whatever evil spirit was trying to fuck up any chance he had with Ken.

"We were going there!" the soccer player said nervously.

Ran opened the kitchen's door and headed for the door to the enormous garden. Omi yelled something and ran into the garden, jumping into the pool.

Ken was going to do the same, but Schuldig caught his arm before he could move. "Nani?" he asked clueless.

The redhead grinned at him. "Tonight, when they fall asleep, I'll show you, with no interruptions 'kay?"

And Ken could only nod.

.::.::.::.::.

_"Oii!! Stop it already Ken-kuuun!!" he whined at the other eight year old boy._

_The brunette boy continued kicking at the water, laughing at the fat boy who could barely move into the water without drowning.  "Yo-ball! Be careful or you'll drown!" he said between laughs, splashing more water at the other kid whose usually pink cheeks were turning purple. "Akushon biimu!! [1]" he screamed and grabbed little Youji's neck, putting his head under the water and sitting on his shoulders, all the while laughing wildly. "Isn't it funny Yo-ball?"_

_Nearly two minutes had passed and Youji was still under the water. When Ken let go of him and saw that the other boy didn't turn around and got out of the water, he shook him a little. "Oi!! C'mon Yo-ball move!!"_

_Luckily one of the lifeguards of the pool saw Youji and quickly took the boy out of the water and reanimated him._

_Ken's mother, who was lying on a towel trying to get her skin to tan, ordered her son to get out of the pool and slapped him hard. "Ken! What did you do to him! You almost killed Youji-kun!" _

_Little Ken's lips started to tremble. "I- I killed Yo-ball?" he started to cry. "Oka-chan!!"_

_"No, you didn't Ken-chan." His mother tried to soothe the scared kid. "C'mon, go see how he's doing."_

_Even if Youji had been reanimated, the lifeguard called an ambulance just to make sure the boy would be okay._

_Ken approached the other boy and kneeled next to him, grinning again. "You scared me baka!" he said cheerfully punching him on the arm._

_"Ken-kun!" poor Youji whined._

_"But it was funny!!" he said and waved at the other kid who was being hauled on the lifeguard's arms before he was placed into the ambulance, that had just arrived._

_Youji had to stay two days at the hospital and Ken's mother didn't let her son get near a pool for the rest of the summer. For years Youji had been afraid of water, but again, he hated Ken so much he told his fear to go fuck itself._

.::.::.::.::.

Youji looked at the other boys as they swam around on the pool. Omi, Nagi and Brad were playing with a ball, Schuldig was chasing Ken as usual, both laughing, and Ran and Farfello were swimming around quietly.

The gorgeous blonde was sitting at the edge of the pool so everyone could admire his body.

And he was admiring Brad's, from the place he was he could see his muscles perfectly, oh, and Schuldig's, he didn't understand how carrothead, being so hot (not as hot as Youji himself was in his not-so-humble opinion, but very close) could have it so bad for such a bastard like Ken. He didn't even want to know why.

Memories of when he was a kid came to his mind as he watched the others play.

At some point of the morning, he jumped into the water and joined Brad, Nagi and Omi. Ran got out soon, put a towel around his shoulders and sat under an umbrella, hiding from the bright sun that would end up frying his pale skin if he remained under its light for more time. Farfello followed him soon, and fell asleep lying on his towel.

It was fun, it felt good to relax like that. Youji laughed and felt like he had never felt before, just by playing a stupid ball game with Brad and the kids.

But it could be that his happiness was because that same night an important part of his revenge was going to start.

He was going to make Ken lose the only thing he had. His friends.

Ken was going to be alone, like he was when he was a kid.

He wondered how the brunette would react to losing his friends. If he would really care or would act like he always did, convincing himself it had nothing to do with him.

But well, his plans weren't limited to only that, so if the bastard didn't care about losing his friends, he would hurt him in more different ways.

And he wouldn't stop until he did it.

Youji watched Ken and Schuldig get out of the water and go lie on their towels under the shadow. The redhead suddenly grabbed a blushing Ken and sat him on his lap, taking the brunette's towel and wrapping it around him. Then he lied back and put the embarrassed boy down with him.

Youji sat at the edge of the pool, turning to look at them. Or rather he looked at the German because he was ignoring Ken. "Ne, Ullrich." He said, trying to get his attention.

Schuldig turned his head slightly to look at him. "Nani?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked with a smirk.

The redhead shrugged. "Nothing."

"Mmm that's great.." Youji said openly leering at him and going to sit next to him. "You could show me the clubs of this city. I haven't have the time to go yet."

"What a pity that I'm already taken, ne?" The German's smirk matched his, but there was a feral 'something' in his green eyes that told him that he had nothing to do with him. That could only mean that the redhead hated him because he was jealous.

"Yeah, what a pity. But you know, if you ever get tired of your little 'Ken-chan'…" he said mocking the nickname Schuldig used with the brunette.

Schuldig tightened his left arm around Ken, who had fallen asleep with his cheek against his chest and was blissfully unaware of the conversation between the two of them, so relaxed under the shadow that protected them from the sun and reached with a hand to caress his face.

"If you weren't so blind you would see that nobody can get tired of him Kudou." He smiled slightly when Ken leaned into the touch. "I don't get you. Is there any reason for you to act like that with him? It's weird."

The blonde's smirk only widened. "I don't get you either. Is there any reason for you to like him? THAT is weird."

.::.::.::.::.

An hour or so later, Youji took advantage that Schuldig had gone inside and he sat next to Ken.

"You know Hidaka? I don't think you have any drools left today, ne?" he said tucking his wet hair behind his ear, noticing the way Ken's eyes followed his every movement.

The soccer player glared at him. "Won't you ever leave me alone?!"

Youji brought a finger to his chin, as if he was actually considering it. "Etoo… let me think… No." he said with a smirk.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "What do you want." He demanded.

Youji leaned forward a little too close to him. "Tonight," he whispered, his voice low and oh, so fucking sexy. "when everybody is sleeping, come here. Will you?"

Ken found himself nodding, not knowing why, and forgot what he had promised his best friend that same morning. He was so surprised he didn't even realize that it was a little weird for Youji to say such a thing.

The playboy gave him another smirk and got up, leering at Schuldig who was approaching them.

Tsu zu ku…

[1] If you know the anime Krayon Shin-chan, this is one of the attacks of the anime hero Shin-chan adores. I think the anime didn't exist in the years this fic takes place, but who cares? I just wanted to put the Akushon biimu there *sweatdrop*

Another chappie done!! And his is one of the longest ones for this fic so ya can't complain! Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't write the whole day in this chapter, which means that you will have to wait for the next one to know what happens the rest of the day and the night!! Ah! And no, Youji doesn't want to get into Schu's pants to take him away from KenKen (that's for another fic).

So… What will Ken do? Will he stay with Schuldig and see what his best friend wants to teach him? Or will he go with Youji? What consequences can that decision bring?

If ya want me to update soon, ya know what you have to do! Leave a comment with your opinions, ideas (that are always needed and welcome)! ^^

Hasta luego!


	10. Part 9

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

I'm so happy ya people keep in reviewing *beams* Today's thanks go to: **Seraph **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* waii thank u! ^^ this time I've hurried up in updating!), **Schu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *locks Ken where nobody can find him* etoo.. I feel like slapping him too. Thank u! *Ken tries to scape* No KenKen! They'll kill you if you get out!), **Hikari **(Arigato for reviewing Hikari!! *glomps* The truth is that no, "Patience" isn't a happy fic, but I hope at least this one turns out happy at the end! And you have the answer to your other questions in this chappie!), **Jenken **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* uun dunno, it wouldn't be funny if Yo-tan didn't bother Ken, ne? But it would be great if Ken ignored Youji and went into a in-love-with-Schu mode. Waii! *glomps and starts waving SchuKen flags* About Youji ending up wanting Ken, it wouldn't be fun if I told ya ^.- But anyway, if someone deserves to be with Ken, that's Schu. ^^), **Brizey **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I understand you *nods* it happens to me too [I usually yell at the tv] thank u! ^^),** Fata Morgana **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* glad ya like "Obsession Confession"! I've come to love the Brad/Ran pairing lately, but gomen! in this fic Brad isn't with Ran, he's with Farfie and Ran is with Omi..),** Wildfire2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Thank u! ^^ *glomps* I dunno how it will end, but I hope it ends up happily! *hands Wildfire a kleenex* hope ya like this chappie!) 

Part Ten

Schuldig stared at Youji's retreating back. Definitively, he didn't understand how Ken could be drooling at that sight. He had a nicer body, that for sure, and Ken had never looked at him like that.

He glanced at the brunette, who was still watching Youji with a cute blush on his cheeks.

"Ne, Ken-chan." He said and put his arms around him to get the other boy's attention.

"Nani?" Ken blinked at him, trying to get away from his friends' embrace. "Oi Schu! Stop it! You're being insufferable today!"

The redhead pouted. "How can you say that? I'm just happy today!"

"And what makes you that happy? I don't see any reason for you to beam like that."

Schuldig rolled his eyes. "You don't see it? Well, excuse me for being happy to spend the night with you Ken-chan. Anyway," he leaned in to whisper on his ear "you can't be angry at me for being all over you, after all, you agreed to let me do whatever I want to do with you tonight." He started a trail of soft kisses starting from Ken's ear. He misinterpreted Ken's quietness as acceptation, so he continued nuzzling the brunette's jaw and neck happily.

But Schuldig was wrong, Ken wasn't enjoying his attentions, he had just remembered about his promise and what he had said to Kudou, he was so gone that he hadn't even noticed that the German was kissing all over his neck.

What was he going to do now? He had to chose. In one hand, he could stay with his friend and see what he wanted to teach him. After all, Schuldig had asked him before.

But in the other hand, Kudou, the sexy bastard, wanted to meet him there, and he was curious to know what he wanted.

He came out of his trance when warm lips kissed his. He focused again and gently put Schuldig away.

"Schu! W-wait." He said when he realized that the German was going to kiss him again.

"What's the matter now?" Green eyes opened and focused on him. Ken was startled at the way Schulldig's eyes were gleaming. He looked content, even his usual smirk had softened, though the soccer player wasn't sure why.

"Why does it make you so happy?" he asked seriously.

Schuldig blinked at him stupidly.

"This, I mean, you're looking all happy."

The taller boy grinned at him. "That's because I'm doing what I want to do." He said before pinning Ken to the ground.

"SCHU NO HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!"

.::.::.::.::.

The rest of the day passed quietly, eating pizza and drinking by the pool.

When night came, they moved inside, and settled into the gigantic living room to continue drinking and Brad put some music, though only Omi, Nagi, and at some point Youji danced. The others were sprawled lazily onto the couches, talking about random things and having a few drinks.

It wasn't until 2 in the morning when Omi collapsed atop his boyfriend that the others decided that they better go to bed instead of staying there.

Ran gathered the boy in his arms and after grunting a goodnight he went upstairs with him.

Nagi yawned and headed upstairs too.

Schuldig rose to his feet and offered his hand to Ken, saying that they should go to sleep before his Ken-chan got drunk.

The brunette accepted his hand and grinned sheepishly at the others while babbling his goodnight. His gaze lingered on Youji, who was smirking at him and mouthed a 'don't forget' before taking a sip at his beer.

The playboy left a couple minutes later. Brad and Farfello disappeared into the American's bedroom after a last drink.

.::.::.::.::.

When Ken and Schuldig entered into the bedroom, Ran looked up at them. Omi was asleep though.

The German made a comment about Brad's face as they stripped down to their boxers and Ken put on a tee shirt.

"I think the house's cool."

"It's too big." Ran said dryly.

"Yeah."

"Well, I like it." Ken shrugged and sat down onto the futon.

Schuldig sat at the edge of the bed and pouted at him. "Why don't you come to the bed with me?"

"Because you'll try something ecchi. If I sleep in here you won't bother me."

"You're just taking advantage that I don't like futons."

"Hai!" Ken smiled brightly and lied down onto the mattress. 

"Baka." The redhead murmured, lying on his side, his green gaze fixed in Ken. "Ne Ran," he said without looking at the other redhead. "Can you turn the lights off?"

Ran didn't answer, he just grunted and a few moments later he turned the lights off.

Schuldig turned to grin at him and the looked down at Ken. 

The redhead reached out with his hands and helped Ken sit up on the futon.

He wrapped his arms around the brunette's body and drew him closer. "Try to sleep a little. At four am I'll wake you up." He whispered.

"How are you going to be up at that hour?"

His friend shrugged. "Biological watch. That's the time my mother gets up to work everyday, she always wakes me up, so my body's gotten used to wake up at that hour."

"O- Mmm…" Schuldig cut him with a slow, lingering kiss.

"Oyasumi nasai Ken-chan…" He said softly before he let go of Ken and lied on his side again.

"Oyasumi Schu…" the brunette whispered putting the thin sheet over his body.

"You know, if you feel like sleeping in here, there's always room for you." His friend told him before closing his eyes.

Kami-sama, he had thought that the three beers he drank would help him decide what to do, but he just felt even more confused.

_What should I do? _He started to turn over nervously, trying to clear his mind. When he groaned in frustration, a hand ruffled his hair and a sleepy voice told him to rest a little.

But that didn't help him.

As soon as he made sure that Schuldig was asleep, he took his hand and carefully put it back into the bed.

Then he lied down again, tossing the sheet away.

What to do… What to do… He sighed and sat up again, looking at his best friend's sleeping face.

The sleep had taken away the hard edges of his smirks, a few strands of flaming hair fell over his cheeks. His expression was softer when he slept, making him look more like the boy he had been a few years ago instead of the man that kept on claiming him as his.

The truth, Ken had to admit, was that Schuldig wasn't ugly like he used to tell him every time the German asked him what he thought about his looks.

In his opinion he couldn't compare to Kudou, who was absolutely gorgeous (even if he was a fucking bastard), and… and… but this was Schu for crying out loud! 

Ken took a look at his watch. 3:17.

He had to decide, and do it soon.

He could stay with Schuldig and see what happened..

Or he could go see Kudou to discover what the blonde had in store for him.

After a last glance to his watch he decided to was time to chose.

But what?

_Let's see… if I stay here with Schu, then I'll probably never know what Kudou (sexy bastard) wanted to talk to me about. But if I go with Kudou tonight, I'll get to know it and Schu will be here the next day, after all, he's always harassing me, whatever he wanted to do tonight he can do it another day.. _He wasn't too convinced with his thoughts, but he knew he had to do something, and that was the most logical thing he could think of.

So he slowly rose to his feet, careful not to make any sound, and padded out of the bedroom (they had left the door open). He felt a little guilty, but that didn't stop him.

.::.::.::.::.

Youji lit yet another cigarette.

He wondered when Ken would show up, because he was sure the soccer player would appear, he just didn't know when.

And Ken didn't appear until he was almost finishing that cigarette.

He smirked when the other boy stopped in front of him, a faint blush staining his cheeks as he looked at him. "Didn't think you would dare to come." He said amusedly.

"Well, here I am." Ken said with a glare. "What do you want?"

"Hnn… I've been thinking about what you said at the gym," he threw the cigarette to the floor, stomping his foot on it. "and I think you're right. Perhaps, oi, you can sit down, the floor won't bite you, I think you were right when you said that the reason I insulted you was that I liked you."

Ken blinked at him. "And what does that mean?"

Youji chuckled. "That means that I like you, and it's rather obvious that you like me, and don't shake your head because you've been drooling over me since we met."

"That's not true!"

"Shh… keep it quiet or the others will hear you." He hushed the smaller boy.

"I still don't get why you wanted me to come here."

"I wanted to tell you.." he whispered leaning closer. His smirk widened at the shocked look in Ken's face.

Did the stupid boy think he was going to kiss him or what? No, he would throw up in the act if he did that.

What he wanted was another thing. He tilted his head to the side and attached his mouth to Ken's neck, at the most visible point, and sucked roughly. One hand muffled the brunette's protests while a long arm prevented him from moving until he made sure he had left a mark.

When he put away, he couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression in Ken's face. "Oyasumi KenKen!" he said as he rose to his feet and entered into the house.

The playboy went direct to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Ken was so shocked it took him a couple minutes to realize that Kudou had said that he liked him and had… had… what the fuck had he done to his neck?

He slowly rose and entered into the house.

The stairs seemed to never end but he finally found himself in front of the bedroom he was sleeping in.

He startled when he realized that the lights were on and that Schuldig was sitting on the bed, staring at him.

Ken didn't know what to do or say to his friend. "S-Schu.." he said as he entered into the bedroom and sat on the futon.

The redhead's green eyes looked at him intently, until his gaze discovered the mark forming on the brunette's neck.

Realization hit him and his expression changed to an unreadable one.

"Schu?"

Schuldig turned away from him and got out of the bed to turn the light off (Ran and Omi were blissfully sleeping and hadn't been disturbed by the lights).

"Schu? I'm sorry I we-"

"Oyasumi Ken." The other boy said softly, his voice sounding somehow hurt. He put the sheet over his body and lied down again, giving his back to Ken.

The brunette sighed and lied down on the futon, not understanding a fucking thing of what had happened that night.

Tsu zu ku…

Since you people keep on reviewing, I decided to update this soon to thank u! ^^

But I'm not happy with the chappie, and now I had to lock KenKen into another room so you don't kill him.

I was very tempted to make Ken stay with Schu, but at the end making him go to see what Youji wanted won.

Anyway, when the fic is finished, if you people want it, I'll write a short side fic with what would have happened that night if Ken had decided to let Schu 'teach' him *hentai grin*

Well, what do you think of the chapter?

In next chapter, we'll see the bishies' reactions to what happened that night!! If ya wanna know what will happen 'the morning after', you'll have to wait for the next chappie!

And if ya want me to update soon, don't forget to leave me coments with your opinions or ideas or anything ya wanna say! A happy Anna works faster and (I hope) better! ^^

Hasta luego!


	11. Part 10

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

12 reviews! *beams and hugs reviewers* I'm so glad you people keep reading and reviewing this!! Today's thanks go to: **Wildfire2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I'm glad you think it was good to make Ken go with Yo-tan ^^ And yeah, I'm gonna explain, though I can't tell you when, cuz I don't know, but in one of Youji's flashback will be the explanation from Ken himself.), **Hikari **(Arigato for reviewing Hikari!! *glomps* yeah poor Schu *hands her a kleenex* yeah, it was time that he started with his plans and that was the best moment to start. I promise I'll try to make this happy at the end, I'm still not sure of how the fic will end, but of the different endings I have going around my mind, most of them are happy. ), **Jenken **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I think I talk too much sometimes, ne? But I can't assure anything anyway. Thank u! ^^), **Schu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* yeah, poor SchuSchu! *hands her a kleenex* I'm sorry I couldn't update before *glares at ff.net* to make up for the delay the chapter is the longest so far and there's also some SchuKen in this chappie too. ^^ I promise some day I'll start to write that side fic! ^^),** anushkajan **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* yeah, I feel bad for him too, but well, what's done it's done, ne? About Youji… he should understand it, but he was a kid, and has been waiting so much and all… I can't promise you anything but I hope things turn out well. Thank u! ^^),** Li the Lewd **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* oi… *kicks Ken too* I absolutely agree with you! Thank u! I'll try not to hurt him, but it''s inevitable…),** Seraph1 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* hai!! KenKen wake up!! Let Schu f- *stops her hentai speech* ja! ^^ ),** Brizey **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* yeah… poor Schu needs that Ken gives him some love, and Ken-chan has to stop staring at Youji, and Youji… I love it when he's evil! ^^ thank u! ^^ ),** Lady Kickass **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I'm really sorry this took me so long to update… thank u! glad ya like it! ^^ hope you like this chapter too!),** Amy **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I'm sorry this took me so long but hope ya like this chappie! ^^),** shemai-tohru **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Waii!! Thank u for your nice comments! *hugs* I really am sorry I couldn't update before! I'm so glad you like Don't Cry!! There's news about it though, it's not in ff.net anymore. *sighs* From now on it's only in mediaminer and my page. Sorry for that! Oh, and thank u again!!), **Aolain Dathomir **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Sorry I couldn't update before! Yeah, poor SchuSchu… and baka Ken! I'll try to work on the side story, but I'm rather busy with other fics *sighs* thank u and hope ya like this chappie! ^^)

Part Eleven

Ken opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight that seemed to want to blind him.

He scrubbed at his eyes and blindly tried to kick the sheet away from his legs, but only succeeding in tangling himself even more. 

The brunette groaned and sat up, finally untangling himself from the sheet.

A glance at his watch told him that it was nearly noon. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't the only one that had slept in, Schuldig and Omi were still sleeping, but Ran wasn't in the bedroom. The redhead was like that, no matter how late he went to bed, he always woke up the first and went to devour whatever he could find (and knowing how big Brad's kitchen was, he didn't doubt Ran would still be having breakfast).

Ken was careful not to wake Schuldig up as he placed his arms on the bed and rested his chin there, watching his friend sleep.

The German had rolled over during the night and was facing Ken. He quietly examined his friend, being it easier with the light.

The sheet had tangled around his hips while he slept, exposing his torso and black boxers. Ken grinned at the sight of his friend's skin, that had reddened slightly because of the sunburns he had gotten the previous day, and the skin had started to change in his shoulders and cheeks.

The expression in his face wasn't funny though. He was frowning and his hand trembled as he grabbed the pillow tightly. 

He sighed softly and reached out with a hand to brush away a few orange strands. He wondered what had happened last night to make Schuldig's mood change so drastically, the truth was that he preferred the happy expression he had seen during the day instead of the frown currently adorning his beautiful features.

The brunette sighed again and leaned closer to his friend's face, blushing slightly when the redhead's calm breath mingled with his own and his lips grazed Schuldig's.

Ken put away and licked his lips absently. He had done this out of curiosity, just to see if kissing felt as good as it had felt last night when he had been kissed.

It was nice, the feeling of those lips against his.

He wondered if Kudou's would feel like Schu's.

His mind wandered back to what happened the night before when he went to see what the blonde wanted to tell him. The shock that came afterwards.

Should he believe what Kudou had said, or just ignore it?

He had no idea of what to do or think. After all, almost nobody came near him for 'that kind of things' because everybody thought he was or would soon be with Schu, so he had no experience in love matters.

He glared at his best friend, but his expression softened at the thought that maybe his friend didn't realize that with his 'hentai games', as Ken called it, he took away any opportunity to have a love life the brunette might have.

"Schu no baka…" he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss him again. The reason?

Curiosity.

They say that curiosity killed the cat, but it felt good, and he wanted to know how good it could be.

This time Ken pressed his lips more firmly against the German's, but this time he couldn't get away uncaught, because a pair of sunburnt arms wound around him.

Ken was startled by that and put away. "Schu?"

The redhead tried to open his eyes, but he still was more asleep than awake and they didn't seem to obey him. "Ken-cha'?" he murmured.

"Hn?"

A liquid green eye half opened, trying to focus on the brunette's flushed face. "U doin'?" he asked tightening his arms around his friend.

The blush staining Ken's cheeks got even darker. "I was… cu-curious." He admitted averting to look into Schuldig's eye.

"'bout what?" he asked as he opened his other eye and blinked several times, trying to push the sleep away.

"About how it would feel to- you know, to kiss someone, not that someone kissed me, just-"

A thin dark orange eyebrow arched up. "Couldn' wait?"

Ken mumbled something and blushed even more (if that was possible at all).

"Hn?" the German turned his head to the side and yawned loudly.

"You'd try to do something ecchi if I had told you."

Schuldig scrubbed his eyes. "Mmmm… 'f course I woul' try.." he murmured straining his neck to kiss the brunette.

Ken almost chuckled at the sight of the half-sleep redhead, who didn't seem to remember what happened when he entered into the room the previous night. Almost.

He broke the kiss when he felt Schuldig's tongue caress his lips.

The German sighed but didn't open his eyes, still wanting to kiss his friend, and so he did. His mouth left a trail of kisses all over his face, stopping to give some special attention to his jaw as he hauled Ken up into the bed with him.

And it wasn't until then that his green eyes opened and since Ken was looming over him, it gave him the full view of 'THE MARK'.

His reaction was immediate, he took his hands off Ken's body and shoved him away. He had been too sleepy to remember when he woke up, but everything was fresh in his mind now.

Ken gazed at him confusedly. "…?"

Schuldig put the sheet away from his body and sat up. He looked at Omi, who was still sleeping, unaware of what happened around him.

"Schu?" he asked softly, placing a hesitant hand on the redhead's shoulder. 

His friend turned to look at him. There was a question in his eyes, but Ken couldn't understand the meaning of it. "What's wrong Schu?"

The German's eyes looked away towards his watch and widened when he realized what time it was. "It's late." He murmured as he rose to his feet.

"You have to prepare Fred's lunch?"

The other nodded and put on his rather tight jeans and black tee shirt. Ken sighed and stood up. "You want me to go with you?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." He said softly.

The younger boy shrugged, took his clothes and left for the bathroom, still not knowing what was going on since the previous day, he just didn't understand a fucking thing.

.::.::.::.::.

Ken entered the bathroom and closed the door.

He stripped off his crumpled tee shirt and put on the one he had brought and put a pair of pants on.

The soccer player leaned over the sink and waited until the stream of water cooled enough (Nagi had just left the bathroom and obviously had used warm water). He let the water wet his hands and cupped them so they would retain as much of the fresh liquid as possible. Then he leaned even more and buried his face there until he felt he was soaked enough.

He scrubbed at his face, the coldness of the water making him feel a lot better.

His bangs damped, but he didn't care.

Ken stopped the water and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

His damp hair was plastered to his forehead, and drops of water ran down his face and neck, some of them falling onto his shirt.

The cold water made his cheeks flush slightly (or maybe he had gotten some sunburns too?), and his brown eyes… well, they were just brown.

His hair was brown.

He was simple like that, and couldn't understand how Kudou could say that he liked him or Schu was always leering at him.

In his opinion, there was nothing attractive about him.

He looked at his hands again, and lifted them, staring at their reflection on the mirror. Then he separated them a little and looked at the palms.

Until that moment he hadn't seen it, but he realized for the first time that he had a huge purple mark on his neck. A VERY visible mark.

So he did what every mature and in control of their emotions person would do.

He screamed as he pointed at his reflection.

A couple minutes later, when Brad entered the bedroom, he found a wide eyed and open mouthed Ken that stared in horror to his reflection.

The American approached him and laughed when he saw the mark and realized what had happened. "Schu did a good job last night, ne?" he asked amusedly.

That seemed to get Ken out of his trance. "NO!"

"No he didn't, or no it wasn't him?" he asked with a smirk, he loved to mock the younger boy.

"It wasn't Schu." He whispered. "I came here and saw th- th- that!" 

Brad laughed again and opened a drawer, taking a few tubes out. "If his face is any indication, then he has already seen it, ne?"

Ken nodded.

"Well, the others don't know, and I suppose you want to hide it?"

Ken nodded again.

"I can help you with it. But…" he raised the tubes of make up.

"But?"

"But I want something in exchange."

"What?"

"Farf wants to join the soccer team."

"NANIII?!?!"

"You'll make him the test, and if he passes it, he'll be in the soccer team."

"Aho." The brunette glared at him.

"Well, if you want to walk in there like that…"

Ken sighed in defeat. "Okay, you win…" he murmured.

Brad's smirk widened even more as he started applying the make up to the mark.

A few minutes later Brad stopped touching Ken's neck and eyed his work. "Perfect." He said proud of himself.

"Where did you learn to do this?" The soccer player asked looking at his neck, that looked as clean as ever.

The taller boy rolled his eyes. "I've been with Farf for nearly a year, how do you think I keep my neck without marks?"

"Oh.."

Brad chuckled. "Now get out of here, I have things to do. And don't forget."

"Yeah, whatever…" Ken murmured, grabbing his crumpled shirt before he left.

.::.::.::.::.

Youji wandered into the kitchen and smirked at the sight of the obviously depressed German. 

He sat on a chair next to him and dropped his arm around his shoulders. "You don't look happy today Ullrich.." he whispered. "You know, we could go to the bedroom so I can cheer you up a little."

Schuldig lifted his eyes from his sandwich and grinned at him, reaching out with a hand to pat the blonde's shoulder. "What a pity I'm not interested then, ne?"

"Mmm… yeah, it's a pity, you know we could have so much fun…" he said in his most seductive voice as he let his cheek rest against the redhead's neck, and resisting the urge to bite it. "I appreciate what others don't, and believe me when I say you have LOTS of things to appreciate."

The smaller boy's eyes narrowed slightly when Youji started to nuzzle his neck, but his grin never faltered. "I KNOW I have lots of things to appreciate." He said with a chuckle. "The thing is, do you have ENOUGH things for me to appreciate? When you think you do, you know where to find me." He said putting away and stood to his feet.

At that same moment Ken entered into the kitchen and caught the look Youji gave Schuldig.

He frowned slightly. Youji wasn't looking at him like that last night, he had been looking at him in a mocking way, but now he was leering at Schu like the redhead leered at Ken.

And he felt somewhat jealous. Not because he liked Youji (sexy and all, but a bastard).

Two pairs of green eyes turned to him, and the grin disappeared and the smirk widened.

"Good morning KenKen!" the playboy greeted him. "Did you have a good night?"

Ken blushed brightly and glared at him, but was distracted when Schuldig grabbed his hand and motioned him to sit on a chair.

"C'mon Ken-chan, I'll make you breakfast before I leave." The German said as he opened the fridge and started taking out what he needed.

Youji leaned forward towards Ken, lowering his voice to a mere whisper so Schuldig wouldn't hear him. "Why?" he asked pointing to the brunette's neck.

"Brad."

"Oh… But he saw it." He stated leering at Schuldig's lower back.

"Yeah… why do you look at him like that?"

"Hn?" Youji asked in amusement.

"You said you like me, but you look like you want to eat him."

The playboy shrugged. "Because I want to eat him. He's hot."

Ken looked at him like he had gone crazy and started to laugh.

That made Schuldig turn around to look at them. He arched an eyebrow and frowned, but didn't say a thing and continued with what he was doing.

"Why are you laughing? Don't you think he's the hottest thing around besides me?"

Ken blushed and looked away. "You aren't."

"You know you can't resist me." He said with a cute pout.

Ken glared again and thanked any gods out there because Schuldig placed a dish with two sandwiches in front of him, followed soon by a cup of steaming chocolate. "Anything else you need Ken-chan?"

"No, thanks." He said sheepishly.

"Then I'm leaving already." He tilted Ken's chin up with a finger and kissed him briefly. "I'll give you a call later."

"Haaaai…" Ken said dumbly, surprised by the action after he had been pushed away before.

Schuldig grinned at them and left the room. A few minutes later they heard his car leaving.

There was a moment of silence as Ken ate, but Youji broke it. "So, what do you think about what I told you last night?"

Tsu zu ku…

Oi! Gomen!! I'm sorry I couldn't update before, but it wasn't my fault! *glares at ff.net* they deleted 4 fics of mine: "Inside my wallet", "Save me from myself", "Cat's in the cradle" and "Tied". The reasons? I dunno, but only IMW had sexual content, there was no reason to delete the others. I took down "Don't Cry", that from now on you can only read in mediaminer.org.

I wanted to thank you people for keeping on reviewing, and also wanted to apologize for not being able to update before (since you people felt so bad for Schu, that scene at the beginning of the chapter was to somehow make it up to ya).

Anyway, did you like the chapter?

In next chappie, Youji and Ken talk briefly in the kitchen, Farfie does the soccer test and there's a little argument between Ken and Schu!!

Until my next update, don't forget to review! Your comments, ideas and all are always welcomed and needed!

Hasta luego!


	12. Part 11

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Time to glomp and give thanks! Today's thanks go to: **AolaniDathomir **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* glad ya liked it! Dunno if I pointed it out before, but Yo-tan's not gay, he's bi. And he's absolutely serious about Schu. He says he wants our hot Schu, and that's the truth about it. But I don't think it might get further than that. KenKen's so fucking blind…!! *slaps Ken* Yeah, you're right about Schu, it's obvious that he adores Ken, if he didn't he would have given up already. *hugs Schu* he guessed who marked Ken's neck, after all, who else would have done it, Nagi? It was easy for him to know. Oii… Farfie is very sane on this fic! ^^; guess that 22 boys in shorts and kicking a soccer ball has to hurt God! As long as he doesn't make something to the gorgeous one or to KenKen… Let's just hope KenKen's nose picks Schu's smell! ^^ Thanks for the long review!), **Hikari **(Arigato for reviewing Hikari!! *glomps* Yo-tan and Schu to get Ken in bed with them? *ultra-hentai grin* I love the idea of the three of them together, but it won't be possible for this fic [anyway, there's SchuYoKen in a few other fics of mine *shuts up before she spoils any other fic*] Guess someone really hates me in ff.net, ne? *sighs* The deleted stories will continue being updated in mediaminer.org, and I won't upload them here anymore [not risking my account]. Thank u! ^^ ), **Jenken **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Glad ya liked it! ^^ I love the SchuKen fluff too… [I'm not telling how hard it was to cut the fluffly scene *sniffs*] Brad-chan was blackmailing Ken but guess he's a little protective of him [even if he won't admit it] hope you like this chappie!), **Schu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Yeah… but how do one convinces Ken that Schu really loves him? *kicks the tied Ken* Poor Schu! He was doing the three things; he grinned to hide what he felt, wanted to kiss Ken, and was somehow telling Youji that his Ken-chan was his and only his.You'll find out what they argue over in this chappie! ^^ And I've updated soon!),** Wildfire2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Hai! Schu's VERY possessive! And absolutely poor KenKen! He's gonna have lots of problems… which kind of problems do you think he'll have? *curious to know if she's that predictable* this time I've hurried to update! ^^),** Amy **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Well, you'll be happy, I've updated soon and there's more Schu angst in this chapter, so hope you like it! ^^),** Lady Kickass **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Thank u! ^^ Here you have a new chappie, hope ya like it!)

Part Twelve

Ken blushed brightly. "About what?" He tried to act like he didn't know anything. 

Youji let his cheek rest on his hand and reached out with the other to tilt Ken's chin up. "You kow what I'm talking about." He let go and grabbed a slice of one of the sandwiches Schuldig had so lovingly prepared for Ken and bit on it. His eyes closed and he moaned in bliss. "Kami-sama… this guy's just adorable! Don't you think so Hidaka?"

The goalie gave him a weird look. "You've lost it." He muttered, tugging his dish closer so Youji wouldn't steal his breakfast. "If you like him so much you could have gone with him when he left."

The blonde chucked. "Jealous?"

"Why would I?"

He laughed. "Daijobu! That doesn't mean I don't like you." He turned serious and tried to leer at Ken, but it wasn't easy. Even a baboon's ass was more attractive to him that the brunette sitting at the other end of the table. "In fact, I like you a lot…"

"I don't believe you." Ken said after taking a long sip at the chocolate. "You say you like me but you've treated me like shit since we met."

Youji avoided looking into Ken's eyes, faking embarrassment. "I liked you since I saw you playing soccer. I wanted you to pay me attention, so I thought that you would notice me more if I acted like that. Since you didn't seem to be thrilled with my looks or anything…"

Ken blushed even more and looked away. "Is that true?" he asked a few minutes later, glancing at him sheepishly.

"Yeah." He said with a little grin while he smirked cruelly inside.

"But I.. what do you want from me?"

"I want you."

The brunette sighed and looked down. That was a phrase he had heard lots of times, and never knew what to think of it. "I don't know what to say." He said softly.

"Say that you like me too?" he suggested.

"I… I don't know... I don't even know you a-"

"Is that the problem? We can take this slowly, get to know each other, and if you don't like m-"

"Ohayo gozaimasuuuuuuu!!" Omi bounced into the kitchen, followed by Ran, who looked like a tomato after spending the previous day under the sun and looked like he was in a lot of pain..

"Ohayo Omi!" Ken tried to sound cheerful.

"I'm so hungry Ken-kun! And the others?"

"Ullrich left and Brad and Farfie are at the pool." Youji informed him.

"Hn… then we have to walk home?" the little blonde asked his friends, the sad puppy eyes appearing.

"Yeah, but your place is near so don't complain. Ran and I have to take the bus."

The redhead grunted and grabbed Ken's hand to steal the last slice of sandwich, devouring it instantly.

"Ran-kun don't eat so fas-" Omi tried to place his hand on his lover's sunburnt shoulder, but Ran yelped at the contact and jumped away.

Youji turned his gaze to Ken. "So?"

The smaller boy sighed and nodded a bit hesitantly.

.::.::.::.::.

Sunday morning. The soccer field. An impatient Farfello waiting to do the test to enter the soccer team and a quiet Brad sitting on the grass.

That's what Ken, Schuldig and Omi (Ran had stayed home, he didn't feel well after getting so many sunburns) found when they arrived to the soccer field.

"Ken-kun? You sure you want Farfello-kun on the team?" A worried Omi asked his friend.

"I have to make him the test. After all, I already called the coach and told him about Farfie."

"Well, good luck then Ken-chan, see you later!" Schuldig ruffled his hair and left for the inside of the school. He had to attend to a reunion of the athletics team that morning.

"You ready?" Ken asked Farfello as Omi approached Brad and sat down next to him.

"What do I have to do?" the white haired Irishman asked.

"You have to start doing some warm up." Ken instructed him.

Farfello shrugged. "I already did that."

"Oh.. well… that's great! Now you have to show me what you can do with a soccer ball…"

The psycho boy started kicking the ball and passed it to Ken. The brunette moved around and tried to scape and reach the other goal, but Farfello was surprisingly good and blocked him effectively, taking the ball from Ken's feet and giving it a hard kick that sent it where Brad and Omi were.

The goalie stared at him dumbly. "He's good…" he murmured to himself. "It's okay Farf, we're done!"

Farfello turned to look at him and Brad stood up, quickly approaching them. Omi followed him a moment later. "How was I?" the Irishman asked nervously.

Ken beamed. "You were great! I think you'd be great at the defense. The coach will be happy when he sees you play, we're in need of a defense!!"

"Then I guess we made a good exchange, ne?" Brad asked with a smirk.

Ken nodded. Yes, it was a good exchange. Crawford got to see his boyfriend playing soccer and Ken got his neck covered and a new player in the team.

The four of them sat down and waited patiently until the soccer team and the coach arrived.

Surprisingly for the players and for Omi, Ken was clumsier than usual that day.

.::.::.::.::.

"K'sooo! I forgot the keys again!" Ken pounded on his house's door.

"Ken-chan no baka…"

"Oi! Get your hands off me!"

"Ken-kun! Schuldig-kun!" The younger boy whined.

Ten minutes later, Ken's mother finally opened the door. "Ken-chan! Have you been knocking for too long? I was at the kitch- Waii! Omi-chan and Shu-chan (she couldn't pronounce Schuldig's name so she just said Shu) came too! But where's Ran-chan?"

"Okaa-san! Stop calling us '–chan'! We aren't kids anymore." Ken pleaded.

"Bah, shut up and come inside, lunch is almost done." She dismissed the topic and was followed into the house by the three boys.

Omi and Schuldig sat down on the chairs, waiting for lunch to be ready while a very tired Ken went direct towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

An hour later, they had finished eating. "What do we do now?" Omi asked while Ken's mother cleaned the dishes.

The soccer player yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap. I'm tired."

"I'm going to rest for a while too, didn't get any sleep last night." Schuldig said wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"I could use the nap too. I stayed at Ran-kun's place yesterday…" he blushed bright red, not leaving any doubts of why he was this tired.

Ken pushed Schuldig away. "You can go home to sleep." He pointed out of the window, his house was next to the Hidaka's.

Before the German could say anything, Ken's mother smacked her soon on the top of his head. "They can stay here! You know I love it when your friends come home!"

Omi and Schu grinned at the insufferable woman. Ken sighed and stood up, heading for his bedroom.

Once there, he spread the only futon they had in the house and pouted at the others. "You can sleep there."

With that he jumped into the bed.

The youngest boy took his trainers and socks off and lied down onto the futon. As soon as his head touched the mattress, he fell asleep.

And Schuldig, I think there's no need to say it, but well, he stripped of his top and jeans and crawled into the bed with Ken.

The brunette tensed when he felt the other's body beside him. "You sleep on the futon or the floor, get out of my bed." He whispered. Since he was lying on his side with his back to the redhead, Schuldig slid an arm over his waist, cuddling close to him but without touching too much.

"It's only sleep, Ken-chan." He said softly.

"You always try to do hentai things."

A low chuckle. "I'm not in the mood right now."

A dark eyebrow shot up suspiciously. Schuldig was ALWAYS in the mood to do hentai things. "Why?" he finally asked.

There was a long silence, until there was a moment Ken thought the other had fallen asleep.

"I was remembering when we were younger. Ran and Omi always slept on the futon and you let me sleep with you on the bed 'cuz I didn't like futons.."

"What does it have to do with anything?"

The German kissed the back of his neck gently. "You never wanted to let go of me then, but now you don't want me near you." He sighed and put Ken a little closer. "I miss it."

"What's with you today Schu?" he was confused by his friend's seriousness.

"Can't one be serious for once? Guess I'm just feeling lonely."

Ken shrugged. "Well, if you're lonely find yourself a girlfriend."

Schuldig muffled his laughs in the brunette's hair. "And why would I want a girlfriend? It's not a girl what I want."

His friend decided to ignore that and tried to ignore the other.

"Ken-chan?"

"Will you ever stop calling me that?!"

"… No?"

"Baka."

"Whatever you say…"

"Take that leg away." He was very aware of the thigh pressed against his hip.

There was another pause. "I know what happened at Brad's place."

"Nani?"

"It was Kudou. You promised me, but at the end you went somewhere with him and made out or who knows what else you did…"

Ken turned around and faced him angrily. "That's not true" I didn't-"

"You didn't what? Your neck doesn't go purple alone."

"But it wasn't-"

Schuldig looked away. "I was happy. You know, I thought that maybe this time… but no, it's never enough, it seems that the more one tries, the worse result one gets."

"I don't understand you Schu. Look, I know I promised bu-"

"But Kudou was a now or never and the Ulrich guy would be there the next day, ne?"

Ken opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again.

"That's why you push me away all the time, because there's more people, it's only when there's nothing better that you want to hang out with me or that you don't kick me if I try anything."

"That's not true." The brunette muttered turning so he lied onto his back.

"Then you tell me what's the matter."

"The problem is tat you're a hentai tha-"

Schuldig cut him with a kiss. Brief and gentle.

"See?! That's what I meant."

"Why? It was a very innocent kiss."

"No!"

"Really? Then what's innocent to you?"

Ken blushed brightly. "I'm not going to fall for that game."

His friend ignored him. "See? This is what I meant. Sometimes I'd like to be kids again. We were happier then."

"I'm happy now, there are no problems with me. The problem is you. You think that just because you're crazy the others have to be."

Schuldig's green eyes narrowed. "If you give affection, you hope you'll receive it back, ne?" he said angrily, suddenly changing the topic.

"What does it have to d- I don't understand you! I dunno what's in that twisted mind of yours, but I don't even li-" he couldn't continue talking because a hand covered his mouth, effectively silencing him.

"Make me a favor. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything. You won't hurt anyone that way." He said softly as he let go of Ken and sat un on the bed.

"Wh-"

"Shut up." His friend whispered and lied down again, turning his back to Ken.

The brunette sighed and watched his friend's back until he finally fell asleep.

Tsu zu ku…

*sighs* it's just me or this chapter sucks?

Well, at least I promised I'd try to update soon and did it! I'm planning on making more updates soon (I'm inspired lately). If everything goes as planned, there should be a new chappie of "Obsession Confession" by the end of this week, and one more for "Don't Cry" in two weeks. And this fic will probably be updated soon (you know it depends on you people).

What do you think 'bout this chapter? Did you like it? Schu hasn't been how I wanted to write him in the bed scene, but at the end it looked better this way. I have to confess that I'm a little confused with some of the scenes that will come in later chapters, and the different endings I have in mind, but lets hope I get my ideas right and everything goes well! 

In next chapter… some more Youji and Ken interaction, Ran demonstrates that he isn't as stupid as he looks, and someone is jealous!!

Until my next update, will you leave a comment? Opinions, ideas… anything ya wanna say will be welcome! And you know that the more you review, the faster (and hopefully better) the updates come!

Hasta luego!


	13. Side Story: Promises

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Waii!! Today's thanks go to: **Wildfire2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^^ answered your review by mail ^__^ ), **Schu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Yeah, I'm afraid our KenKen is becoming more of a baka each chapter… KenKen no baka! You're gonna stay locked until you want SchuSchu [but he's gonna get out of there for this 'chapter' *hentai grin*]! I've updated soon but it's not what I promised ^^? ), **Hikari **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^^ Have to agree, poor Schu and Ken… Internet is SO evil… *glares at internet* I've updated soon ^^ Hope ya like this chappie!), **Li the Lewd **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* oi… *kicks Ken too* Ken no baka!! Yeah, poor Schu *cuddles Schu* He adores his Ken-chan but KenKen's being such an aho… Uh… I'm starting to hate this Yo-tan too), **Amy **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^^ there's not much Schu angst today [just a little] for you, demo daijobu!, there'll be more in next chappie!! And don't worry, this fic is updated 1 or 2 times per week, so the updates are coming fast ^^ ),** AolaniDathomir **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Daijobu, I love to receive long reviews! *beams* KenKen is both, blind and retarded, and with Youji's ass in the way… he just forgets 'bout SchuSchu. *laughs* Ran and Omi… couldn't resist to make them like that… Well, looks like Farfie can! The poor thing has to get used to society! *hugs Farfie* ^^ Hn… I can't tell you what's gonna happen at the end of the fic, but in this chappie [and as soon as you start reading will know why I say this] your wish is granted… *Schu appears talking about how much he likes the Side Story* Thank u for your support! ^^)

Side Story: Promises

_What would have happened if Ken hadn't broken his promise and had stayed with Schu? _

_What should I do? _He started to turn over nervously, trying to clear his mind. When he groaned in frustration, a hand ruffled his hair and a sleepy voice told him to rest a little.

But that didn't help him.

As soon as he made sure that Schuldig was asleep, he took his friend's hand in his, stared at it for a moment and carefully put it back into the bed.

Then he lied down again, tossing the sheet away.

What to do… What to do… He sighed and sat up again, looking at his best friend's sleeping face.

The sleep had taken away the hard edges of his smirks, and a few strands of flaming red/orange hair fell over his slightly flushed cheeks. His expression was softer when he slept, making him look more like the boy he had been a few years ago instead of the man that kept on claiming him as his property.

The truth, Ken had to admit, was that Schuldig wasn't ugly like he used to tell him every time the German asked him what he thought about his looks.

He wasn't ugly or unattractive, no. A deep blush stained his cheeks as he thought about it. Okay, so maybe Schuldig wasn't gorgeous like Kudou, but he looked good… But this was Schu! He couldn't think of his best friend, the boy from the house next to his, the one that played with him when he was a kid and his mother grounded him and crawled into his room and bed in the middle of the night. Well, you get the idea, ne?

Schu had lots of fangirls and fanboys (he thought that even KUDOU YOUJI drooled after him!) that were always after him at school.

And there had to be something about him they liked, ne?

Ken... he felt a little sorry for them. He saw lots of boys and girls every day asking Schuldig out. The German always grinned at them and said that he was honoured, but he was already taken. Only a few of his fans had gotten the 'pleasure' of a few dates, that is, a few fucks (A/N Hey! He has to learn to get experience for the day he gets his beloved Ken-chan into his bed!) with him, but most of them were rejected.

The brunette frowned and lied back on the futon. He wondered WHY his friend kept on trying to do hentai things to him when he had made it very clear that he wasn't interested.

"Baka…" he whispered, draping an arm over his eyes.

He had to make a hard decision tonight. Stay with Schu or going to see what Youji wanted?

Youji… fucking bastard. But so sexy… he had such a beautiful hair, and nice abs… and sexy legs… and his ass….

He noticed his boxers became a little too tight when he was thinking about the blonde.

_No no no!! __Think unsexy things! Ran! Yeah Ran! Think of Ran… Ran naked… C'mon, baby-KenKen, go away!! Think of Omi in the shower.._

Ken sighed in relief when his body obeyed his mind, and everything was normal and in non-happy size again. He was glad his anti-lust method worked so well.

He looked at his watch. 3:17.

He had to decide, and do it soon.

He could stay with Schuldig and see what happened..

Or he could go see Kudou to discover what the blonde had in store for him.

After a last glance to his watch he decided to was time to chose.

But what should he do?

_Let's see… if I stay here with Schu, then I'll probably never know what Kudou (sexy bastard) wanted to talk to me about. But if I go with Kudou tonight, I'll get to know it and Schu will be here the next day, after all, he's always harassing me, whatever he wanted to do tonight he can do it another day.. _

He slowly rose to his feet, careful not to make any sound, but sat down when another thought invaded his mind.

But Kudou has been a bastard to me since we met, and if he wanted to talk to me he could have done it before… Besides, today… Schu has been kinda nice and he looked so happy since I promised him… He felt guilty. I haven't been too nice lately with him… Should I apologize? But how do I apologize? I've never apologized to anyone before… He sighed and took a look at his watch. 3:44.

It wouldn't hurt to stay with Schu, ne? He could talk to Kudou in the morning. Besides, he promised the German before.

And maybe he could even sleep a little before Schuldig woke up. He was so tired…

.::.::.::.::.

As usual, Schuldig woke up around 4 am. He yawned soundlessly and stirred, forcing the sleep away from his tired muscles. He scrubbed his eyes and sat up, stirring his back and arms again.

The German put the thin white sheet away and looked down at the futon. The corners of his lips curled up with a little smile at the sight of the sleeping Ken.

The brunette was sprawled out on the futon, with both his arms and legs out of the bed and the sheet tangled around his waist and right leg. He was snoring softly, but that only made him look cuter to Schuldig.

The redhead planted his feet on the floor and stared down at Ken for a few minutes. He could stay like that forever, just looking at his friend while he slept.

He felt a little bad for waking Ken up, but after all the time he had been waiting for Ken to start to somehow 'accept' him, now that he was being given that chance, he couldn't let it go.

It as one of those now or never situations. He lied down on the futon with the soccer player and rested his head on the pillow.

Schuldig inched closer and pressed his lips to the tender skin of Ken's neck as his hand caressed his friend's cheek. "Ken-chan…" he whispered and left another kiss on his jaw. "Ken-chan wake up."

Ken murmured something unintelligible and turned his face towards him.

The German took advantage of that and brushed his lips against the younger boy's, something he couldn't usually do without having the other yelling 'Hentai' at him.

Schuldig sighed softly and shook Ken lightly.

That woke him up from his slumber. "Hummm… I wanna sleep…" he babbled as the redhead wrapped an arm around him and put him against his body. He blinked a few times until his eyes focused enough to realize that Schuldig was there with him. "Schu? What are you doin'?"

A kiss was the only answer he got. Suddenly Ken remembered that he had agreed to let his friend teach him…

He reached up with his hands and put Schuldig away.

"What's the matter?"

"Just th- I…"

"Daijobu… I promised I was going to show you how good I can make you feel, and I'm going to do it. Are you still okay with it?" he asked rubbing his side in soothing little circles.

Ken nodded and blushed bright red when Schuldig kissed him again, but he forced himself to relax and closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the simple, gentle caress. Having his eyes closed made him more aware of the arm around his body and the fingers tilting his head to have a better access. 

After a few seconds Schuldig broke the kiss. "Ken-chan?" There was amusement in his voice. Warm fingers caressed his closed eyelids and were soon replaced with his lips. "You like this?"

The soccer player shuddered. He didn't dare open his eyes.

"Why don't you look at me? Or are you thinking 'bout someone else?" the words were said playfully, but Ken noticed there was also fear.

Ken opened his eyes and looked into dark green, trying to understand the emotions reflected in there. He placed his hand against the redhead's bare chest and caressed the smooth skin. "It feels good." He said softly, feeling his face warm in embarrassment at the admission.

"Of course it feels good… and you haven't seen anything yet." His friend said with a chuckle and a kiss.

This time Ken didn't close his eyes completely, and he responded slowly, not complaining when Schuldig parted his lips and caressed his lips with his tongue.

The brunette couldn't help but moan softly as his friend's tongue slid against his.

Couldn't help but return the slow kiss, so gentle, so hot, but such a tease at the same time… even if in the back of his mind… there was a voice telling him to stop, that this was very, VERY wrong.

Couldn't help but tangle his hands in the redhead's long hair while caring hands held his face in place.

Couldn't help but like his friends' taste, alcohol and, he gasped, chocolate cream?

Couldn't help but moan Schuldig's name.

After some time the German broke the kiss and sat up on the bed. Ken blinked up at him. His mind was blank and he couldn't even get any words out of his mouth.

Schuldig's grin was impossibly wide. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue Ken-chan?"

Ken rolled his eyes and kicked him playfully. "Baka."

"You weren't saying that a moment ago." His grin widened into one of his famous smirks. It was amusing how Ken could be so submissive and a moment later was back into his 'don't you dare touch me you hentai' mode. "What's it now?"

Ken fidgeted. "You already showed me, ne? Now you can go sleep again."

Schuldig frowned. "You make me get up at four in the morning and now you tell me to go to sleep?"

"It was you who said you wanted to show me."

"And it was you who accepted."

The soccer player blushed brightly and threw him the pillow.

"And you were enjoying it as much as I was, if not more." He continued, throwing the pillow away. "So, what's the problem?" he stared into chocolate orbs for a moment and burst out laughing. "You're scared, ne?" he asked leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"Why would I be?"

"You're afraid I might get too close. You're not used to things like this and are afraid I might hurt you." Ken parted his lips to say something, but Schuldig pressed a finger to his mouth, effectively silencing him. "You don't have to worry Ken-chan.." his gaze was serious, and, above all, honest. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. You know that, don't you?"

Ken sighed against the German's finger and relaxed further when it moved to graze the outline of his nose and a few seconds later Schuldig twined his fingers in soft brown locks.

"Schu?" He didn't know why he was doing it, but he did it anyway. He sat up and clasped his hands together behind Schuldig's neck.

"Hn?" The redhead leaned into the touch, purring happily as Ken's fingers stroke his hair.

The blush hadn't disappeared from Ken's face, it only got darker. "Will you show me more?"

Schuldig just grinned and captured Ken's lips in a hot, demanding kiss. At some point he sat him between his legs, which left Ken's legs flexed at this sides. 

The younger boy had to put away to regain his breath. He buried his face on his friend's bare shoulder and took a deep breath.

He didn't protest when he was pushed away gently and Schuldig sat on the edge of the bed. "Come 'ere Ken-chan, I don't like futons." He whispered bending down to take Ken's hands in his own and helping him up. Then he sat him on his lap and secured his hands on his hips.

"Will you ever stop calling me Ken-chan?" he asked angrily.

"… No?"

For a moment, Ken got the mental image of himself being a 90 year old man, and a bald 90 years old Schu still calling him 'Ken-chan'. He shook his head to get rid of that image.

The brunette looked into bright green eyes and realized that the happy gleam he had seen the whole day was still there, but it was even brighter than before.

A chuckle. "Is my beauty hypnotizing you?"

Ken blinked. He looked away when he realized he had been staring. "You… you don't look bad."

"You look great yourself you know" he replied leaning forward for another kiss.

Schuldig couldn't get enough of Ken. The more he kissed him, the more he wanted.

They didn't stop, it was a passionate, unhurried kiss that was driving both insane (specially Schu). Ken became a little bolder and lapped hungrily at Schuldig's lips. He groaned and cupped the German's cheeks in his hands as they continued kissing, slowing down the pace a little to enjoy it more. Slowly, Schuldig leaned backwards, never breaking the kiss while his back landed onto the mattress. Their lips only separated for a moment so he could take Ken's tee shirt off.

"Ken…" he whispered when he finally put away, his arms wound around the brunette's waist, who was laying on top of him, holding him tight.

"Nani?" There was 'something' in the way Schu had said his name that scared him.

A warm hand cupped his cheek and forced him to look into deadly serious green eyes.

"Do you have any idea of how much I love you?"

Ken's eyes widened in shock.

Nobody had ever said that to him.

Schuldig LOVED him? He was tempted to ask if he was being serious, but the open look in his friend's face told him that he was.

It took him a while to react to.

He felt guilty, like he was taking advantage of the German's feelings towards him.

This had to stop. He pulled out of the other boy's embrace but didn't even look at him. He didn't dare.

Schuldig grabbed his arms and threw him into the bed when he stood up.

He sat on Ken's stomach and pinned his arms to the bed. "Where were you going?"

The soccer player tried to bury his face on the pillow, not daring to look at his friend.

The redhead sighed sadly and let go of Ken's arms and slid on hand under the nape of Ken's head and the other on his cheek. "What's wrong?"

Ken bit his lip. He didn't know what to do or say. "I… Schu- I don't kno-"

"You didn't know…" he chuckled dryly. "You're so dense Ken-chan… you're probably the only person in Japan who didn't know."

"I'm sorry…b-"

"I know you don't feel the same." He said softly.

Schuldig's hand left Ken's face and slid down his neck, caressing his collarbone and shoulders. He bent forward and placed a little kiss on the middle of the smaller boy's chest.

"I- I'm sorry Schu… I… I don't know what to say…"

The German smiled sadly. "I would like to hear that you love me too, but I know I can only dream of that…"

"If I had known I wouldn't have done this… I didn't mean t-"

His friend cut him with a kiss. "Just stay with me. You don't have to promise anything. Do what you feel comfortable doing and everything will be okay."

"But it's not that easy Schu! You just said that you love me a-a-and."

"And what?"

"It's just that I don't know what I feel…"

"Daijobu…" he said softly, placing tiny soothing kisses all over Ken's chest and neck.

The brunette sighed and let his hands wander up the German's sides. "Schu, don't you think you should stop?"

Schuldig stopped his attentions on the smaller boy's neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Why? I don't want to stop and you like what I'm doing to you, then why should we stop?"

"Because it's not fair!"

Schuldig sighed. "Look, if you feel awkward we can stop anytime you want, okay?"

Ken pouted, he knew it was wrong, but it felt really nice in Schuldig's arms. "Okay…" he muttered. 

"Waii…" the redhead kissed him again and Ken started to respond hesitantly. 

The air in the room had changed, a few minutes ago it was pure lust from Schuldig and curiosity from Ken. But it had changed drastically because of the German's confession, the tension between them was so thick one could almost touch it, but there was also masked hurt from Schuldig and something else that tugged at Ken's heartstrings.

The kisses started again. Schuldig was in control the whole time, making sure that he got what he wanted with it, that was soothing Ken, and himself.

It hadn't been easy to confess what he felt, and Ken's reaction… well, obviously it could have been worse, but he'd always had the tiny hope that the day he told him, he'd get a nicer answer.  

He deepened the kiss, there was no need to hurry so he did it slowly, to get Ken to participate more actively, and it didn't take long for the brunette to relax and put his arms around him.

Schuldig nuzzled Ken's throat, his mood lightening up a little when he felt the younger boy's hands exploring his back, his shoulders.

He continued kissing his friend's chest and stopped before his lips could touch a nipple. He blew warm breath on it and grinned at the shudder that went through Ken's body. He looked up at him and smiled wickedly. "You don't seem to complain so far, ne?"

Ken bit his lip.

"Mmm… how cute…" he said playfully, crawling up so he could kiss the other briefly before he resumed what he was going to do before.

He teased one of Ken's nipples with his lips, and lightly touched the other with a finger to avoid leaving it unattended. 

The poor soccer player moaned softly at the sensations the new touch made him feel. He moved his hands from Schuldig shoulders to fist in his long hair. The German gave a last flick of his tongue to the hardened flesh and moved to the other one to give it the same loving treatment.

When he decided to stop, he took on of Ken's hands away from his hair and twined their fingers together. "You okay?"

Ken nodded dumbly. Schuldig nearly drooled at the sight of the flushed boy. It was a different blush, not the one he got every time he yelled 'hentai' or was embarrassed.

"You're beautiful." He drawled as he looked into liquid chocolate eyes.

"You too.." the brunette gasped when his friend shifted slightly and his hip moved against the bulge that had formed in his boxers thanks to his attentions.

But of course, little innocent Ken hadn't realized that he had a hard on until then.

"S-Schu no!" he tried to put his friend away, but he didn't have the strength. "Yamete!"

Schuldig sighed and let go of Ken's neck. "What's the matter now?"

"Get off me." Ken said softly. He didn't want Schu to notice, and he certainly didn't dare look at the German's boxers.

The older boy did as told and sat next to him. As soon as he did so Ken rolled over so he was lying on his stomach and buried his face on the pillow. The redhead brought a hand to Ken's back and caressed his skin gently, trying to alleviate his Ken's pain. "Oi.. what's the matter?" his green eyes widened in realization. "Hey, it's okay. There's no need to continue if you don't want to. I just thought you'd want to do a little more but we can go to sleep already." He was rewarded with an embarrassed whimper. "C'mon Ken-chan." He gave the soccer player's ass a playful squeeze, hoping it would make him react.

"Wanna sleep Schu." He whispered.

Schuldig turned him over and kissed him, just the delicate brush of lips against lips. "Then let's sleep." He lightly grazed Ken's crotch with his fingers, but his hand settled on the brunette's waist. He wasn't getting any release that night, but it was worth it. Another weird thing was that they hadn't woken up Omi or Ran, but that wasn't bad.

Ken hesitated a little, but nestled against him. 

"Ken-chan?"

"Nani?" he asked sleepily as he put the sheet over their bodies.

"I want to make you happy."

The goalkeeper sighed and tucked his head under the German's chin. "I think… I think we could give it a try." He said shyly and placed a little kiss on his friend's chest.

Ken couldn't see it, but the corners of Schuldig's mouth were curled up in one the happiest smiles one could expect from him as he as he slung an arm over his hip.

"I love you Ken." That was all Schuldig could say as he drifted off to sleep.

"I know…"

Ken didn't know how things would end, what was going to happen the next day.

He didn't exactly know what he felt towards the boy, no, the man he was cuddling up to, but life was long and he was young, and he was going to give it a try.

He had a lot to win and nothing to lose.

And as sleep started to take over him, he felt happy.

.: OWARI :.

Tsu zu ku…

Hey! You weren't expecting this (I hope)! Dunno if you people will find it a bad or good thing that I wrote the side story I promised instead of the new chappie, but daijobu! The new chappie's coming soon!

I know this sucks *glares at herself* at the end this came out absolutely different from what I had planned. Schu and Ken were supposed to do more than kissing, but as I wrote the scenes, I had to delete because it didn't fit. So sorry if you expected smut! (Anyway, this fic will have lemon in later parts) At the end I didn't give it a completely happy ending either…

What do you think? Did you like it or you think it sucked?

And in next chapter…. (couldn't help it)

Youji: I'll be my sexy evil self *smirk*

Anna: *sweatdrop* He meant he will continue with his evil plans.

Ken: Oi! I want him to continue!! *leers at Youji in soccer shorts*

Schuldig: *pout* Ken-chan!!

Omi: Someone make them shut up please!

Schuldig: Ken-chan!! Look at me! Look at me!!

Youji: *leer* I'll look at you baby. And I'll touch you and I'll-

Ken: *glares* Kudou!!!! You said you liked me!!

Schuldig: *takes his clothes off and stands in the middle of the athletics field stark naked* Ken-chan!! Look at my sexy body!

Omi: *nosebleed* @_______________________@

Ran: *blushes* Kami-sama…

Ken: *covers his eyes* Schu no hentai!!!!

Schuldig: *sobs* Ken-chaaaaa!! Look at meeeeeeee!

Youji: *drools* *drools* *drools*

Brad: Etoo…

Anna: *sighs* I'll make them shut up before they spoil the whole chapter *takes a few pics of Schu*.

Farfello: *acts all cute and Farfie-ish* ^__^

Until my next update, remember to leave me comments with your opinions, ideas or anything ya wanna say. You know that the more reviews I get the faster I work!

Hasta luego!


	14. Part 12

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Today's thanks go to: **Schu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* glad it made you happy! I wanted Ken to stop being a baka, but couldn't help it *sighs* But Revenge has to continue and here is a new chappie! Sorry it took me so long to update, I couldn't upload until now! *covers Schu with a blanket* SchuSchu's such an exhibitionist… *protects Schuldig from a horny Youji* His body is meant only for KenKen to see… of course Ken has to take his hands away from his eyes to see it…), **Jenken **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^__^ I really am glad ya liked it!! I can't tell you how the fic is gonna end, but I'll try to make everyone happy [notice the TRY, cuz I always end up writing the weirdest things] *waves her SchuKen flag too* hope ya like this chappie! ^^), **FujimiyaMidori **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Cliffhangers? *grins evilly* I love them ^^ what reminds me that the end of the next chapter will have a REALLY evil one… I'm glad you like the fic and hope ya like this chappie [oi! And sorry it took me so long to update.]), **AolaniDathomir** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^__^ I planned to put a scene with Yo-tan all angry 'cuz his plans didn't work, but since the end wasn't completely a happy one, I decided to leave it as a doubt. If Ken would love Schu at the end or what happened to Youji's plans was never said. It's up to you people to imagine the ending you want. *leaves Schu and Ken locked* And don't try to get out of there! *laughs* really cute… I'm sorry this took me so long to update! Thank u for the support!)

Part Thirteen

"Hidaka!!" The coach yelled at the brunette for the nth time. "Hidaka where are you today!?!"

Ken scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. "Gomen! Dunno what's gotten into me today!"

He heard a low chuckle. _Kudou no baka_… he cursed the gorgeous blonde inside.

It was all Youji's fault. How was he going to concentrate in soccer when Kudou was running around shirtless? Maybe the other guys were immune to that sight, but HE wasn't. Especially when Youji had been so nice to him that day and he was nearly floating.

Why? He didn't know, but he'd had this weird feeling on his stomach since they talked at Brad's place... He couldn't explain what it was, but it made him feel all clumsy and stupid every time he saw the playboy.

Ken shrugged and tried to get the thought out of his mind, deciding that if it continued bothering him, he'd ask Schuldig later. After all, the redhead had more experience than him in those things and would know what was happening to him.

He found his eyes locked with Farfello's for a moment. He shrugged and looked at the white haired boy in annoyance. "What?" he finally asked when Brad's lover approached him.

"You're in deep shit."

"Really? I didn't know it Farf." He said rolling his eyes.

Farfello laughed insanely. "Don't pay it on me. You're so obvious that even God is laughing." He frowned at his own mention of God. "And I don't like that."

"Obvious? Obvious in what?"

The Irishman blinked. "And I thought he wasn't as dense as he looked…"

"Nani?"

"Nothing. Just try to look at the soccer ball instead of Kudou's ass. We're losing and it's your fault."

Ken blushed and was about to say something to his friend, but the coach beat him to it.

"HIDAKA!!!" he yelled. "Leave your chat for when you finish training!!"

"Y-yes sensei!" he sighed and went back under the goal.

Around an hour later, the little match the coach had organized to make his players practice against each others, and Ken dropped himself onto the grass next to Ran, who didn't look as red as the previous days but still had marks of the sunburns on his skin.

"Raaaaaan…" he whined "I'm tired.."

"Hn…" was the only reply he got from the older boy.

"Ken-kun? Did you sleep well last night? You really look distracted today."

The brunette shook his head and stifled a yawn. "No, Omi. There was this F1 competition in tv and watched it until this morning." He grinned sheepishly. "But I know Ran is a reaaaaally nice guy and he will carry me home, won't you Ran?" he joked, knowing that he was most likely going to receive one of the redhead's infamous bites.

And he did, because Ran grabbed his hand and started chewing on it.

"How cute." Youji, who had just approached them, sneered.

Ken blushed and Ran glared up at the blonde, while Omi observed everything.

"Where's Ullrich? I haven't seen him today."

"H-h-he's busy today." The goalkeeper stammered when Youji crouched in front of him.

"What a pity KenKen, ne?" he put on one of his more charming grins "Carrothead is one of those people one has to see at least once a day to have sweet, nice and wet dreams, don't you think?"

"No! What the hell are you saying?!"

Youji patted his head. "Easy there KenKen! I was just about to offer myself to drive the three of you home, but since you don't want me t-"

Ken's cheeks were practically glowing pink. "Sorry about that… Will you?"

"Mmm… let me think about it…" He flashed a smirk at Ran and Omi before looking at his teammate again. "Okay, let's go."

"Thank you Youji-kun!" Omi beamed at him.

"Energetic, your boyfriend, ne?" he asked Ran.

Amethyst eyes bored into jade green ones. The blonde realized then that Ran wasn't as stupid as he looked, and that he didn't fool the redhead.

Ran glared at Youji like he wanted to kill him.

The playboy's smirk faltered for a couple seconds, but he recovered quickly and turned to Ken again. "Ran doesn't talk too much…"

Ken shrugged. "Well, he's like that all the time."

Omi cut in. "Not all the time Ken-kun!! You haven't heard him at the middle of -"

"HENTAI!!!" Ken stood up in a jump. "When I catch that hentai freak that has been corrupting you and Ran I'm going to kick him on the balls so har-" he looked down at Youji when he heard him laugh like crazy. He blushed brightly. "What's so funny?" He asked with a frown.

Youji wiped a few tears from his green eyes. "Man, you really need to get laid KenKen!" he said draping a bare arm around the flustered boy's shoulders.

Ken's face paled instantly and a drop of blood left his nose. "I don't need anything."

"Mmm… maybe. But you know, I think I'll have to do something about that."

"What?"

"Let me think… We could go to a club this Saturday, that's always a good start. You wanna come?"

The brunette looked up at him, then at Omi's grinning and Ran's angry face and back to Youji, then he nodded hesitantly.

The tall blonde grinned down at him, trying not to smirk cruelly that was what he really felt like doing and tightened his arm a little. "Then it's confirmed, we have a date this Saturday KenKen."

.::.::.::.::.

"Oi, what are you doing Ken-chan?"

The soccer player grinned up shyly at his friend. "Cleaning the mud off my boots." He stared at his friend's appearance for a long moment. "Why are you dressed like that Schu?"

The redhead chuckled and leaned his elbow on the small fence that separated all the houses on the urbanization. "I look gorgeous, don't you think so?" He opened the small door that connected their gardens and stepped inside so Ken could take a better look at him.

The truth is that he looked more than gorgeous, and older. The German was dressed rather elegantly, and he looked like he was twenty-something. There was no bandana on his head either. He was holding a folder on his left hand.

Ken blushed and looked away when he realized he was staring. "Y-y-y-y-you're an ugly baka!!"

Schuldig rolled his eyes and crouched down next to the brunette. "Of course, whatever you say." He looked down at Ken's hands. "Why are you cleaning your boots? You haven't used them since that day I took you clubbing at Christmas."

The goalkeeper looked away flustered.  "Well… it's just that I…"

The redhead left the folder onto the floor. "You want to talk." He said nonchalantly. "Am I wrong?"

"No."

"Well Ken-chan, I can't do that now, but when I come back you'll have my entire attention." His usual smirk was back into place.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, taking another look at Schuldig's clothes.

Schuldig pried the dirty boot off Ken's hands and dropped it to the floor, being careful of not getting stained. Then he sighed comically. "I'm going to try to find a job Ken. You know, grow and be a productive sexy man. That's what I am."

Ken frowned and his mouth tightened in a straight line. "Do you really plan to get a job? I've heard that hentai freaks like you don't go work dressed up like that. Omi told me this story of a guy tha-"

The redhead almost fell to a twitching lump onto the floor. ALMOST, because his jacket and pants [1] weren't cheap and he couldn't bring himself to do that. When he composed himself a little he gave Ken a incredulous look. "Are you serio- never mind." He sweatdroped. "See? I should have left already Ken-chan. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck." He pouted, knowing that the German would start with his hentai rants and not wanting to go through it.

"Thank u Ken-chan." He reached out to pat Ken's cheek playfully. "I'll come here when I come back and get my clothes changed, kay?"

Ken nodded, still looking suspiciously at his friend.

"Ja ne." Schuldig took the folder and ruffled Ken's hair before leaving Ken's garden and getting into his car.

.::.::.::.::.

"Kudou!" Ken bounced towards Youji the next day at the training session.

"Hey! How are you doing KenKen?"

"Just fine!"

Youji put an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Hnn… our date is still up, ne?"

"Yeah.." he said softly, getting angry at himself because his cheeks were turning pink.

"You get embarrassed pretty easily."

"Yes! Ken-kun blushes for anything!!"

"Omi!"

"Oi, don't yell at the chibi, he's right."

"Don't yell at the chibi, don't yell at the chibi, don't yell at the chi-" he stuck his tongue out and pouted cutely.

Youji forced a leer on his face. "Don't tempt me, I might take the invitation."

Ken's face went white and he couldn't avoid having a nosebleed. 

"See? That's what I meant Ken-kun!"

Omi was lucky that the swirly eyed brunette didn't really hear him or he would receive Ken's usual anti-hentai/baka treatment.

The rest of the training session went normally, and Ken could even concentrating a little.

In fact, things went rather well that afternoon, that is, until the training finished and they all went to wait for Schuldig to finish his athletics training.

Brad, Farfello, Youji (he just wanted to take a look at his dear Ullrich), Omi, Ken and Ran headed for the athletics field and sat where the water and the athletes' things were. Just before the fountains.

They observed the boys and girls from the athletics club run until they finished.

Youji stood up and opened Schuldig's bag. He took a towel out of there and waited for the redhead to finish the last exercises and approach them.

Schuldig looked rather surprised to see all his friends in there. "Oi.." he was still trying to regain his breath. "Why are you all in here? The soccer practice ends later than the athletics'."

"We finished earlier today Ullrich." Youji said drying the sweat off the redhead's face with the towel. "So I proposed we came here to wait for you."

The German flashed him a grin and crouched down to get his water bottle. He took a sip of the cool water and let the rest pour over his overheated face. "Aaaah… this is fucking heaven…" he murmured as he cooled down a little. Then his eyes found  Ken. "Ken-chan!" he said sitting down next to the brunette. "I thought you would stay at the soccer field until I was finished here." He laughed and put in what Ken usually called the hentai maximum grin before he tackled Ken.

"Get off me you hentai!!"

"Say whatever you want Ken-chan, but you couldn't help but come here and admire my sexy self. Admit it!" he demanded half laughing.

Ken glared at him. "Fuck you Schu!! I only came because 'cause they dragged me here!"

Schuldig braced his arms on the grass as he loomed over the flushed brunette. He smacked Ken on the top of his head. "You could at least pretend baka."

"You could get off me." He wrinkled his nose. "You smell."

Everyone sweatdroaped. "You smell too KenKen. We just came out of soccer training." Youji said incredulously.

The goalkeeper was very tempted to stuck his tongue out at him, but remembered what the playboy said the other day and kept from doing so (it also wasn't a wise thing to do with Schu pressed up against him). He blushed brightly and looked away.

"You smell worse than I do." The German scolded him.

"Hn…" Omi rested his chin on his knees. "Ken-kun says really weird things sometimes."

"Yeah.." Farfello said absently.

Brad and Ran watched everything in silence, knowing that things couldn't end well. And had Nagi been there (the boy was working as a tutor for older people that wanted to enter an university) he would agree with them.

There was a tense moment where everyone blinked at everyone that was broken by Youji, who sat down onto the grass next to Schuldig and Ken and leaned forward a little to smell the redhead. "I think you're only sexier like this." He stated leering at him.

Schuldig smirked at him. "That's what I think." He said as he brushed damp bangs away from his forehead.

Ken took advantage of the athlete's moment of distraction and shoved him off his lap.

"Oi! Why did you do that?!"

Youji smirked. "I think he's jealous."

"Why would I be?"

"Let me think… perhaps because I'm paying Ullrich more attention than I pay to you?"

"NO!!"

"So my Ken-chan is jealous?"

"I'm not!!"

"Well, don't worry about that. It's obvious that I'm absolutely sexy and good looking."

"You're not!"

Youji glared at him. "He is!"

"Is not!"

"I am!"

"Well, I am sexier than him." Youji cut in.

"Yeah!"

Six pairs of eyes turned to look at a confused Ken, who blushed brightly when he realized what he had said.

"He's not sexier than me!"

"Excuse me Ullrich, you know how deep my feelings for you are and how much you turn me on, but you have to admit that you aren't as good looking as I am and your body isn't as sexy as mine."

"The fuck I'm not." Schuldig gritted his teeth, not joking anymore.

Ken looked from the blonde to the redhead, noticing the tension the German emanated while Youji was pure confidence and something else his shades were hiding.

Omi had to cut in before things got too serious. "Please, stop this already! Both Youji-kun and Schu-kun are sexy and gorgeous, okay? Don't give me that look Ran-kun, it's true." He sighed. "It's pointless to argue about who's sexier. Don't you think so Brad-kun?" he turned to the American for support, knowing that Youji would respect his opinion (it was rather obvious to him that the playboy had a crush on him) and Schuldig was quite close to him.

Brad was silent for a moment before he said anything. "I agree with you. It doesn't matter to me that Schuldig is jealous because Hidaka likes Youji."

"I don't!"

"The fuck you don't Ken!" the German let go of him and rose to his feet.

"Don't fight. There's enough Youji for the two of you."

Both Schuldig and Ken glared at him. "SHUT UP!!"

Youji stood up and took his shirt off. "It's really hot in here. We should go somewhere cooler." His smirk only widened when his suspects confirmed, the exact moment more of his skin was revealed, Ken's eyes glued to his body and the younger boy's cheeks turned crimson.

"We aren't going anywhere."

"Stop it already!" Omi complained.

"Look at me Ken." Schuldig ordered.

"Don't want to."

Youji leered at him. "Don't worry Ullrich, I'll look at you every time you need to be looked at."

Ken glared at Youji. _He's supposed to like ME!_

"I don't need anything from you Kudou. I only want Ken to look at me."

"Hn… that isn't easy. His eyes are rather fixed in other things." He commented when he noticed Ken's gaze was fixed on his soccer shorts.

Schuldig pouted. "He wouldn't look at me not even if I were naked in the middle of here."

"I can't believe that."

"You don't?" he was thoughtful for a few seconds before his cheeks colored slightly. "Then look and judge."

It happened in a moment, too quickly to be described, but the next thing they knew was that Schuldig's clothes were on the grass and the gorgeous man was standing there stark naked.

"Look at me Ken." He said slowly, his voice going dangerously low.

"Schu-kun!" Omi's jaw fell to the ground and he got a severe nosebleed.

Ran blushed brightly. "Kami-sama…"

Youji leered at Schuldig's body and tried not to drool. "Mmmm… as delicious as I imagined."

Brad gave an appreciative look while Farfie continued licking a knife like nothing had happened.

"Ken-chan! Look at me!"

But Ken didn't look.

Instead of that he covered his eyes with his hands, avoiding to look at his best friend. "Schu no hentai!!!!

The redhead turned to look at the drooling Youji. "See? I told you."

"Well, don't worry Ullrich, because Kudou Youji will look at you, and will touch you, and will-"

"HENTAI!!!!"

"See? Sometimes I wonder if I'm wasting my time on Ken-chan." He sighed and bent down to start dressing again.

"Well, then don't waste it on him. You can waste it on ME."

"Thanks, but no thanks." He said before he took his things and left.

"Oi!!! Wait for me Ullrich!!" he strode after him, smirking cruelly inwardly when he realized that he was VERY close to separate the two friends.

"KUDOU!!" Ken yelled at him. "Where are you going?!" he went after the blonde while the others continued where they were in their own more or less shocked states.  

Tsu zu ku…

[1] He's supposed to be dressing elegantly, so let just say that the jacket in the middle of summer it's to look even better and older.

Today I'm not going to bore you with my usual chat. Just…

Think of three guys. One of them is always trying to prove he's straight, but the truth is that he loves his best friend, that is kawaii, shy, clueless but has this darker side on him, and there is this sexy, evil, longhaired redhead that enjoys making other people's lives a hell. Youji, Ken and Schu? No, Cyanide, Skids and Tybalt. I had been following Boy Meets Boy for more than a year, but never actually read the whole thing (that for what I've heard will end soon), and I went O.O when I realized how much they remembered me of Yo-tan, Schu and KenKen and my theories about them. I just hope that the author puts Skids and Tybalt together at the end. They're absolutely kawaii ^^ *dreamy sigh*

Well, to change the topic. How was this chappie?

In the next chapter, Youji and Ken go out in a date and things will change drastically between two of the main charas on this fic! Oh, and I'm warning you now, evil CLIFFHANGER!!

Until my next update, remember to leave me comments with opinions, ideas or anything ya wanna say. You know that the more you respond the sooner I update, so review! ^_^

Hasta luego!


	15. Part 13

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Today's thanks go to: **AolaniDathomir **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* If you put it that way… then yeah, it's all a cliffhanger that seems to not have an end, but it does now, 'cuz I finally decided the **END ***inserts mysterious music*.  ^^ Ken is dense, ne? *giggles* it was fun to write that part *drools* fanservice is fanservice, ne? - Yeah! We're really close to the end of this fic! I'm not sure of the exact number of chapters it will have at the end, but it'll be something between 20 or twenty-something. No more than that, I promise. *laughs* I can SO see Schu kissing Ken's bruises… Gackt-sama… one just has to love them... I wasn't too fast with this update, BUT, the chappie is extra-longer so it levels things, ne?), **Schu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ff.net does that all the time, but there's a little trick I learned some time ago. If it doesn't show the last chapter uploaded, just type one or two letters at the end of the link and it will show the new chapter [or just type the number of the new chappie instead and works the same]. Hn… this KenKen… he's such a baka I don't know if I'll ever be able to make him use his head of his for something else than making holes on the soccer field… *sighs* hope ya like this chappie *hugs*), **Wildfire2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I didn't understand your review very well *tries to remain awake as she types this* but anyway, hope you like the new chapter! ^^ ), **Jenken** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Sadly the YoujiSchuKen won't be possible for this fic, but it's an option I just love. *drools at the thought of the three bishies together* I kinda agree with you about Yo-tan. He's evil… Well, there are rumors that Youji bought a few pics of Schu naked, so yeah, they exist… [Funny thing is that they REALLY existed, in the Sims game and with Ken naked too but that's another story… *sweatdrop*] Oi… do you think Harley and Mik will get married at the end? *doubles over with laughing at the thought of all the things that could happen at their wedding*), **Hikari12 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Glad you liked it! ^__^ Well, I can't tell you to read or not to read the side story, maybe you might want to read it once the fic is finished or something like that. Anyway, daijobu, there was nothing that would confuse later or spoilers of what will happen later on the fic. Here you have the new chappie, hope you like it! *hentai grin*it's ALWAYS necessary to have Schu naked! ^^ ),** Lady Kickass **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Oi… have to admit, I really liked your review ^^ thank u for the compliments, one just gets her energies renewed to continue writing when she reads things like the ones you say. So all I can say it's that I'm glad you like the fic and thank u *hugs* You'll have to wait a little to see what happens when the truth about Yo-tan is revealed, but not too much! Schu's and Ken's relationship is always being tested, but this time things will go a little too far..  Ken just keeps on coming out like a fucking baka *sighs* 'bout Youji… they say hope is the last thing one loses ne? ^^)

Part Fourteen

Ken glared at his reflection in the mirror. He was nearly hysterical.

He had never gone in a date before, and his first date was with Kudou, the sexy bastard.

He passed the comb through his hair again and shook his head angrily. He was trying to look at least slightly presentable, but in his eyes he always looked ugly.

At the end the brunette settled for raking his fingers through his hair and ruffling it a little, that was what he did every day before going out.

"So fucking great… forty five minutes trying to look good and I end up looking like always.."

Well, at least his attire was a little better. He was wearing a pair of comfortable black jeans that fit him perfectly and a black sleeveless tee shirt Ran had lent him.

In his feet he was using his boots, now almost spotlessly clean.

Ken's parents were watching tv at the living room when he was ready to leave. His father looked up at him when he entered there to ask him for money.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he took some money from his wallet for his son.

"We're going to hang out for a while." He said taking the money his father gave him.

"Ah, so you're going out with Axl-kun tonight?" his father asked curiously.

Before Ken could say anything, his mother, nosy and insufferable as always, was faster than her son. "No dear, he's going with Kudou, a new boy from the soccer team. Shu-chan is at work, though he should be back soon if he isn't home yet."

Ken blushed brightly at the knowing look his parents gave him. Even if he had never talked about his preferences (mostly because he wasn't sure himself), his parents weren't stupid and knew what was obvious, as anyone who knew him a little knew.

After quickly saying goodbye to his parents before his mother could say anything that would embarrass him further he left his house.

Once outside, he had to get out of the urbanization he lived in, where Youji was supposed to be waiting for him since only the people who lived in there could enter the urbanization with their cars.

.::.::.::.::.

Youji laughed as he drove towards the place where he had to meet with Ken. 

He was late, in purpose. There was no way he was going to be early or wait for Ken. No, let the bastard wait for him.

The playboy smirked when he saw Ken waiting for him. Nearly twenty minutes late, good. He stopped the car but didn't turn off the engine while Ken opened the door and sat on the passenger seat.

"Hey," he greeted the smaller boy "did I make you wait too much?"

The brunette looked at him for the first time and blushed slightly. "No, I just arrived." He said grinning shyly. _Fucking jerk… I've been here waiting for you to come for half an hour, of course you did make me wait too much!! _

"That's good." He said starting to drive again. "Where do you want to go?"

Ken shrugged. "Anywhere is fine for me."

Youji glanced sideways at the goalkeeper. "I was thinking of this place… what's the name- 'Perfect Blue' or something like that.. Yeah, 'Perfect Blue' like the L'Arc~en~Ciel song. Brad says it's cool. Have you been there before?"

"No. My friends are always insisting that they want me to go with them, but at the end I never go. You know, I'm not very comfortable with clubs and dancing and all that stuff."

Youji chuckled. "Really? If I had known that I wouldn't have told you about going there for our first date." _Of course I knew and that's the reason I'm taking you there, or did you thought that I was going to do whatever you wanted to do?._

Ken blushed brightly when he heard '_our first date_', it sounded so.. so… so serious? It scared him.

"What's it now?"

"N-nothing!" he looked away and took a deep breath. "It's just… dunno, after all the nasty things you've said to me since we met… I can't believe we're going out I a date."

The blonde laughed and shook his head in amusement, then he reached up to brush a long curl away from his face. "Well, you can believe it now, 'cause we're actually on a date. Hnn…" he frowned slightly for a moment. "I think this is the place where Brad said I should leave the car parked. How much will it take us to reach the 'Perfect Blue'?"

"Etoo… five minutes or so." Ken said after thinking about it for a while.

"Then let's go, ne?" Youji said opening the door and getting out.

Ken just did the same and closed the car's door.

The chocolate haired boy stood by the taller one's side as they walked in silence, and jumped in surprise when he felt an arm slid around his waist. He was about to do the usual, scream hentai and kick the other, but he blushed when he realized it was Youji and he'd just had one of his usual reactions to those kind of things.

But he didn't find it uncomfortable like he always did when it was Schu who did it. No, this felt nice, having Kudou so close…

The brunette didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but he knew that since he met Youji he had felt somewhat attracted to the blonde, and that now that he was being so nice to him...

He couldn't help it, but he liked Youji more than he should. He liked Youji so much he thought he might fall for him, and that scared him. Love…

He didn't exactly know what it was, how it felt to be in love, but he had heard about it from Omi and Schuldig (Ran was more secretive about that kind of things and never said more than his usual 'Hn' or a 'Sore wa himitsu desu' when he was feeling talkative) and they said that he'd know it when he fell in love because he'd want to spend his time with that person, make sure that the one he loved was happy, and because it would hurt if he couldn't be with that person, or if the other suffered.

Sometimes he wondered how it would feel and imagined how it'd be to be with someone who cared about him, how it'd feel to be in a relationship.

And lately he had been thinking- no, fantasizing about Youji, and how it would feel to be with him, but he'd never admit it.

But no matter what he thought of Youji, there was something… something he couldn't quite name, but it was there. It's like there was something that the blonde knew but Ken didn't.

"Heeey… where are you?" a purr in his ear startled the goalie.

He looked up at Youji, confused. "Nani?"

Youji smirked at him. "I was talking but you were somewhere else."

Ken blushed brightly. "Sorry about that Youji." He said softly, ashamed of himself.

"Bah, Daijobu." He waved a hand nonchalantly. "So, what were you thinking about?"

The brunette shrugged. "Nothing important."

"Whatever you say KenKen. But it'd better be something big because I don't lnow what else could catch your attention more than I can."

Ken frowned at him. "You have a high opinion of yourself, don't you?"

"Of course. It's good to love and respect oneself. Don't you love yourself?" _Of course you don't love yourself, you don't even know what love and respect mean aho_. 

"I do have self respect, but I don't think I'm more than the others."

A chuckle. "Well, since I _am_ so great I have the right to say whatever I want to say. Don't you think so?"

"Hnn… baka." Ken pouted. "You really are a self-centered bastard."

Youji dropped the arm he had around the other boy. "Wouldn't you be like that if you were as good-looking and sexy as I am?"

"No!"

"No that you wouldn't or no that I'm not?"

"No that I wouldn'- I mean- no that you're not ho- etoo… shut up baka!!" he said with a blush darker than what seemed possible and pointing at Youji, in what we could call the 'when KenKen doesn't know what to say or do' reaction.

The blonde sweatdropped. "Sometimes I wonder why I like you."

Ken stared at him for a moment. He'd heard that before, but not from Youji. For a brief moment an image of Schuldig with his hands on his hips, glaring at him and saying the same thing crossed his mind.

"And what's it now?"

"Hehe… gomen, I kinda spaced out."

Youji smacked him on the head. "KenKen no baka."

"Oi!!"

The playboy laughed in triumph. "Look, we arrived."

"Hn?" Ken looked up confusedly and realized that the 'Perfect Blue' was in front of them.

"It looks cool. C'mon, I wanna enter." He grabbed Ken's wrist and they passed the gorilla controlling the entrance without any problem.

The loud music hit Ken the moment they entered, it was annoying and he couldn't hear Youji unless the blonde spoke loudly into his hear (which wasn't a bad thing anyway).

The club was crowded and people danced, made out and drank all around them, all the time bathed in blue lights.

Youji leaned in until his lips brushed against Ken's ear. "You can dance?"

Ken hesitated for a moment but nodded. Yes, he could dance and actually wasn't bad at it, but he was nothing great either.

The blonde started to move to the beat of the song. The guys were right when they said the PB was a great place; the music was good, not too pop-ish and not that horrible thing called techno. The people in there was really cool and the gorgeous one guessed he'd be coming there often.

Ken tried to follow the rhythm, it wasn't easy at first, but he slowly took cue of how he had to move and was trying his best to impress his companion (and when he meant impress it wasn't with the intention of impressing it with his great skills, no, he meant to NOT impressing him badly for the lack of them).

Youji moved like he had the music injected into his veins, like every pulse of the music was done to match the sway of his hips, the movement of his arm, like the music was meant only to caress his hair that reflected the blue lights so perfectly, and those long legs that seemed to be directing everything.

As you've probably guessed by now, Ken was drooling at the sight and Youji wanted to point at him and laugh like crazy, but both kept dancing to dissimulate a little, each one for their own reasons.

To escape the hands of a chick that kept on groping him, Ken scooted closer to his teammate, which only made things worse for him.

There was the occasional touch of their bodies as they danced, but since that wasn't a club where guys could dance too close, Youji settled for that. And anyway, he didn't want to touch Ken, so the less contact between them, the smaller the urge to throw up and disinfect himself would be.

.::.::.::.::.

He ran towards the younger but still taller boy. "Ken-kun!! Ken-kun! Ke- oii…" he stopped for a moment to catch his breath, something understandable since he had never made any physical activity and his excessive weight didn't help either. "Ken-kuuuuuuun!"

_The ten year old boy finally turned to look at the eleven year old one. "Hey Yo-ball!" he said with a boyish grin._

_Youji stopped running when he approached the brunette and waited until he regained his breath and his cheeks, reddened with the effort of running turned to their usual Heidi-like pink. "I've been looking for you Ken-kun. I wanted to say goodby-"_

_"Ah! I've heard about that! You're moving out of the city, ne?"_

_The blonde nodded._

_"That's cool! Aren't you happy with it?"_

_He shrugged and stared at the smiling face of his tormentor. "Why?"_

_Ken rolled his eyes. "Baka. You can make new friends in your new school now that you know what you don't have to do. If you don't act like the stupid baka you've been in here you'll make lots of friends and you won't need me anymore either Yo-ball." he said matter of fact._

_Youji wanted to wipe that grin off the brunette's face, but didn't dare try, he was too much in awe of the taller boy to even think of trying. "Ken-kun? I've always wondered…"_

_"Nani?" the other asked curiously._

_"Why have you been around me for three years if you hate me so much and treat me so badly?" he asked, feeling his whole body trembling as he waited for an answer._

_Ken's expression softened into a little smile as he spoke honestly. "Well, our teachers told me to take care of you and be your friend because everybody hated you, I had to scare the other boys off so they wouldn't bully you again." He took a little rectangle from his uniform's pocket and started to chew on the pinkish gum after throwing the paper away. "It worked well, ne? I'm not like that with other people, but I guess I roughened you up. The teachers promised to make my grades better if I did it so I end up winning too."_

_Youji felt like crying. "Ken-kun? Then you were my friend only because the teachers…"_

_The brunette nodded and grinned again. Then he seemed to remember something because he looked at his Dragon Ball watch and nearly panicked. "I'm late for soccer!!" then he turned to smile at the fat boy for the last time. "See ya Yo-ball!" he said and immediately ran towards the soccer field without giving Youji a chance to say anything else.._

_"See you Ken-kun…" he glared at the retreating boy's back. "But next time…"_

.::.::.::.::.

After more than an hour of non-stop dancing, Youji was starting to get thirsty. "Hey KenKen! I wanna have a drink! Let's go to the bar." He dragged his date towards the bar where the random whore barman smiled, shook her ass and grinned at the customers in a "c'mon buy more and put the money in my bra" way.

"But I don't drink!"

"Well then get something without alcohol."

"But you shouldn't drive if you dr-"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Sincerely?"

The blonde glared at him. "Aho."

Ken sighed exaggeratedly but followed the other. He saw Youji talk with one barman, but was distracted when another one asked him what he wanted. The brunette wanted to glare at the woman, who was ogling at him like he was something comestible (when we all know little Ken-chan IS 'comestible' ^_~ *points to Part 3*), but he guessed it was not the moment to do that. "A coke." 

"Just that, sweetie? You know, I can put som-"

"No, thanks." He took the glass and paid before she could slip something weird on it and turned to look at Youji, who was sipping at a bright yellow liquid.

He was about to ask him about what he was drinking, but a mature and wise, even if most of the time absent, voice in his mind told him not to even look at it.

The blonde looked at Ken's coke and rolled his eyes. "I'm ashamed of you." He pointed out.

"Well, you drink that shit and I don't say anything, so don't give me any shit about mine." The younger boy pouted.

"Yeah, whatever you say KenKen."

Ken sulked. "Don't treat me like a kid."

"Don't act like one?" he said with a smirk and then took another sip at his drink.

"Bakayarou…"

Youji laughed at Ken for the nth time that night. "Whatever you say Ken-_CHAN_."

He knew he had won the 'argument', to give it a name, when Ken's cheeks turned impossibly red and he pointed a trembling finger at him. "Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. THAT!!"

"What, Ken-_CHAN_?"

"I'm not a chan!!"

"Hey, calm down Hidaka, everybody's looking at us."

"Nani?" he looked around and that time his cheeks reddened in embarrassment instead of anger when he realized that all the people around them (well, only the ones that weren't too drunk to even move). "Oh shit."

Youji leaned in close to the brunette. "I wanna leave."

Ken nodded. "Me too."

They quietly finished their drinks and made their way out of the club.

Once they were outside Ken stopped walking and turned around to glare at Youji. "You bastard! Did you ask me in a date to make fun of me or what? I thought this was a date, not the 'let's laugh at Hidaka Ken' day."

The playboy shrugged. "Nani? It was you the one who started yelling at me for no reason."

"I didn't!"

"Yeah you did and you'll ruin our date if you continue acting like a eight year old."

"But I…" guilt overtook the brunette's features. "I only wanted…"

"You wanted what, Hidaka?" Youji asked calmly, taking Ken's hand in his as they started walking towards the car.

"Dunno…" He looked at his feet while he walked and that prevented him from seeing the cruel and full of hatred look the taller boy was giving him. "I just, I don't know what happened to me, sorry."

Youji was about to make a snide remark about Hidaka Ken saying he was sorry, but controlled his tongue in time to compose his expression into the fake grinning one. "Daijobu! I was just joking." He said giving the tan hand he was holding a light squeeze.

Ken pouted. "I didn't find it funny Kudou."

The blonde frowned. "Forget about it already." He said annoyed. "Do you want to go anywhere else?" he asked when they reached his Seven.

Chocolate brown eyes blinked in confusion. "Anywhere else? Dunno, do you?"

Youji faked sadness. "I'd love to spend more time with you KenKen, but I have family visiting me and want to go back home to see them before they go to sleep and leave in the morning before I wake up."

A little unconscious smile appeared on Ken's lips. "That's really nice Youji."

"Honto?" he asked in a whisper, taking a step forward so Ken's back leaned against his car.

Ken nodded, breathless.

Youji chuckled softly. "You know what else would be nice?"

"What?"

"That you'd shut up.." he whispered and pressed his lips against Ken's.

The goalkeeper's eyes widened in surprise at the contact. It was the first time anyone that wasn't Schuldig or Crawford, who kissed him once in a 'Spin the bottle' game, had kissed him. But soon his eyes closed when cold hands (oi, you know what they say, 'cold hands, warm heart', but that can't be applied to Youji in this fic anyway, ne?) cupped his face.

Youji sighed into the kiss and parted his lips slightly, peering at Ken's face through half lidded eyes and feeling the mixture of the nasty smirk he knew was on his lips and the strong urge to throw up he was feeling.

He closed his eyes and thought of someone else, namely his dear Ullrich (because if he thought of Brad who knows what he would have done) as he parted his lips and caressed Ken's with his tongue to urge him to open his mouth.

Ken's heart wanted to jump out of his body as he remembered the previous kisses he'd received before, but he'd never felt like that… it felt so good… he wanted more if Youji could make him feel like that. He tried to remember what he had to do from what little experience he had and hesitantly separated his lips to let a velvet soft tongue take the entrance and brush lightly against his.

As soon as the brunette started to respond to the kiss the Youji deepened and roughened it.

It was kinda curious, while Youji's lips and actions were rather rough, his tongue still felt soft and nice…

Ken's hands held onto the playboy's waist as they kissed. He let out a little moan when the blonde's teeth caught his upper lip and playfully nibbled at it.

_So that's what my meant when they said it feels good to be with the one you liked_… Yes they were right. This was different from when he kissed Brad or from all the times Schuldig had kissed him.

He was enjoying this kiss, he wanted it, wanted Youji, wanted… fuck he didn't know what he wanted but he knew he didn't want Youji's mouth away from his.

Ken had never felt his body melting like that before… and he had never been so afraid in his whole life either because he didn't want to feel like that.

The brunette had to break the kiss to gasp for breath.

Youji opened his eyes and looked down at him. He had to turn around quickly so Ken wouldn't see that he was about to throw up.

But he willed the sickness down and composed himself a little.

That had been the worst experience of his life.

_Turn around Kudou, don't fuck it out now_. He thought before he turned to look at the flushed boy. "How was that?"

Ken's cheek only got redder. "-ow."

Youji started to laugh. "Well, that's not a bad thing, ne?"

Ken grinned back shyly. "I guess it's not."

"C'mon, it's getting late, I'll drive you home."

The other nodded and entered into the car as soon as the blonde unlocked the doors.

Youji entered too and turned the engine on. "Well KenKen, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah.."

"Then you might want to repeat it someday again?"

Ken nodded.

The taller soccer player smirked at him. "Great." His gaze was focused on the road, but he glanced at Ken from time to time. "You know what? At first I wasn't going to ask you out or anything."

"Why?"

"Well, I thought you and Ullrich-chan were together. I was going to back off, it's not nice to try to steal another guy's boyfriend."

Ken glared at him. "I'm not with Schu! I don't EVEN like him!!"

"But he seems to like you, and everybody thinks you're taken already."

"But I'm not!! Just because that jerk is always draped over me doesn't mean I agree with that or anything!"

"Calm down Ken. If it annoys you so much, why don't you tell him?"

"Dunno…" he sighed. "It's just that I…"

"You don't know how to say it?"

"Yeah, it's not that easy to go to the guys and say 'hey Schu I want to have a love life but I can't because you're a hentai freak that scares off everyone who tries to get near me'."

"That's kinda harsh man."

Ken shrugged. "It's the truth."

Youji wanted to kill Ken right there for talking about the German like that, but again had to control himself and grin. "Don't worry about that, just leave things clear to him."

"I will…" the brunette murmured, mostly to himself.

Ken would have liked the drive home to be longer, but Kudou had to go back home so he'd have to wait for next time to see how things went.

Next time… Would there be a next time?

He really hoped the answer was yes.

"This is were I picked you before, ne?"

"Yeah."

Youji stopped the car and grinned at Ken. "Then I'll see you at school this Monday, 'kay?"

The brunette nodded and opened the car's door. "Good night Youji." He said softly. Surprisingly, his cheeks colored suddenly.

"Good night KenK-" he couldn't finish because Ken gave him a quick, clumsy kiss and got out of the car.

Youji started it again and drove away, but he had to stop at the following street to leave out the sickness he had been containing while the other boy was present.

Another thing that Ken didn't know was that Youji's true reason for dropping him home so early was that he had another date that night and had to go home to get dressed more properly for it.

.::.::.::.::.

Everything seemed to be okay that Monday. Ken hadn't seen his friends after his date with Youji so they weren't prepared for the BEAMING brunette.

"Why are you so happy today Ken-kun?" Omi asked him when they met at the bus stop.

"Hn…" Ran gave him a weird look but didn't say anything else.

"Kami-sama..  Ken-chan, did you lost your virginity?"

"HENTAIIIII!!!!" he blushed brightly. "No!"

"Then what happened Ken-kun?"

"I went on a date."

"With?" Schuldig asked with a frown.

"Kudouuuu." [1]

"And what happened in your date Ken-kun?"

"He got laid."

"Ran!"

"How could you do this to me Ken-chan? You went in a date with another guy!" the German half joked and went in chibi mode himself.

But Ken, instead of following the joke, turned dead serious brown eyes to look at him. "Don't you think it's enough already Schuldig?"

The redhead blinked at him.

"It's all your fault!" 

Tsu zu ku…

[1] If you have watched the Gravitation anime, then you probably laughed as much as I did if not more with that scene when Shuuichi goes all chibi and kawaii and tells Hiro about his night with Yuki. I can't remember the dialogue (just my horrible memory) but it was just too cute

*insert insane laugh* I thought I would never finish this chapter! It's the longest so far for this fic and probably will stay as the longest 'cuz this is stressing.

Well, I don't know what to say 'bout the chappie, as always I'm not happy with it but I've written worse.

Before I forget, I dunno if any of the readers of this fic were/are readers from one of my other fics, "Cat's In The Cradle", but well, just in case you followed it or want to read it, it's in mediaminer.org only after ff.net deleted it, and it was updated with a new chappie a few days ago, so if ya wanna read it, you know where it is! ^__^

But going back to the chappie, what do you think? And I know it's evil, but there is the evil cliffhanger I warned you about.

In next chapter… Schuldig and Ken's relationship will change drastically and someone will get hurt. Oh, and Ken now can talk about his first boyfriend. Wanne see what happens? Then don't miss next chappie!!

Until my next update… you already know how this works. You review, I write. The more you respond, the more Anna will work to keep you people happy, so…

Hasta luego!


	16. Part 14

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Today's thanks go to: **Wildfire2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *hides* I would like to tell you if that's gonna happen or not, but it's too soon to spoil the end of the fic ne? Hope you like the new chappie! ), **Schu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I'm glad you liked it ^^ You can kill Yo-tan if you want to, just wait until the fic is finished or we'll lose the main chara of the fic *laughs* Youji's date? It's not important for the story, but well, I know who his date was, Youji knows, and Schu knows it too *wink* Poor SchuSchu… *hugs Schuldig* Ken is just stupid, really, horribly and SO fucking stupid! *slaps Ken* till the next chappie then! *hugs*), **kasugai gummie **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Oi… etoo… ehem… *calls an ambulance* ^^ ), **Hikari12** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *hands her a kleenex* after all the things Ken had done in the past and how he acts that seemed the best thing to do. Here ya have a new chappie ^^ I have to work on Patience and the other fics… *points to various half written chappies from different fics and passes out* I hope to read that last chappie soon!! ^_^), **Black Kitten's Dream **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* yeah… Ken is getting worse and worse, guess that Youji being such a manipulative bitch has something to do with that too… yeah poor Schu… *hugs Schu* you guess right… gomen nasai ^^; thank u!),** AolaniDathomir **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* When will the bishies learn? Hnn… the truth is that with the way Ken is acting it would be really hard to pair him with Schu at the end. But that doesn't mean anything *is dying to finish the fic so her dear readers know how it really ends and tries not to spoil anything* Ken is starting to get in my nerves, it's horrible to make him so stupid *glares at herself for making Ken be such an aho* Schu knows, he isn't stupid, and if even Ran got what was happening… in his own way he's being trying to 'save' him from Youji, but Ken is just too much of a baka. I'll see what I can do with the ending and will try to make the bishies as happy as possible. ^^)

Part Fifteen

Schuldig blinked again.

"Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"I REALLY don't know what you're talking about Ken." He said quietly, glancing briefly at Ran and Omi, who looked at Ken with interest. "Calm down." He said laying a hand on the angered brunette's shoulder.

Ken grabbed the German's hand and threw it away. "I'm fed up with you! It's all your fault that I'm in this situation now!"

Schuldig rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell you to go out with Kudou."

"Is not that, it's everything." He glared at his friend. "Outside the three of you and the others, I'm all alone and it's your fault."

The redhead made an attempt to control his temper, that even if he usually kept his cool, could be even worse than Ken's, and tried not to snap at him. "And why do you think that?"

"Because," he snorted "it's your fault that I don't have other friends and that I can't get a boyfriend or a girlfriend because you scare them off!"

"And haven't you thought that maybe you don't have other friends or a love life because of how YOU treat anyone who tries to get close to you?" he asked dangerously low.

"You are lying!!"

"Ken-kun, you know that what you're saying isn't true."

"No. I'm saying the truth. All these years I've been missing lots of things and it's his fault." He told the blonde.

"The fuck it's my fault, it's yours for treating those who love you like shit!"

"I don't treat anyone like shit!"

"You do!"

"No!" he closed his hands into fists. "I don't treat Kudou like that."

Schuldig shook his head. "You're stupider than I thought." He said softly. "You don't get a message even when it's being screamed at your hear. Don't you see what he's trying to do?"

"He isn't trying anything! You're just jealous that he likes me and not you because you're a worthless slut that wants everybody to get into his bed!!"

The German startled Ken with a hard strike. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of that if I've already fucked him? That's what I do because I'm the hentai freak, the pervert, the stupid slut, right?! And that's all you can see, ne?! Well, as the slut I am I'll tell you something, he's not as great in bed as he says."

Ken hit him back. "H-how could you… you're lyi-!"

"Shut up already! I'm the one who's tired of you!!" he grabbed the collar of the smaller boy's tee shirt and tugged at it angrily. "Listen to me because I'm not telling you again. Grow up, you're a fucking spoiled brat." He hissed coldly.

The redhead turned around and tried to enter their classroom, but Ken stopped him effectively by grabbing his arm. "Where do you think you're going!! I'm not done with you!!"

Schuldig glared at Ken in a way the soccer player had never seen and made him tremble. "Fuck you." He hissed and shrugged out of his grasp.

"Hey-"

"Ken-kun." Omi cut him and took hold of his friend's arm. "Stop it already. It's not Schuldig-kun's fault tha-"

The Japanese teacher interrupted him. "Tsukiyono-kun! Do I have to tell you the same every day? Go to your classroom!"

"H-hai sensei!" he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss and ran towards his classroom while the others entered their class followed by the teacher.

When Ken headed for his chair, he noticed that Ran was sitting by his side instead of before him, and that Schuldig had taken the other redhead's place.

He shrugged and glared at the bright orange hair tied in a ponytail. It was all the German's fault, and he had EVEN gotten angry when Ken had said the truth to him…

The brunette sat down next to Ran and took his Japanese book out of his bag. He placed it on the table and opened it at the page the teacher indicated.

He knew he had to pay attention because it was the last week of classes and there was only one exam left to do, and his grades at Japanese were always so bad…

He'd have to study a lot since there was no way he was going to ask Schuldig for help, not after what had just happened outside the classroom. He wasn't going to even look at him until the redhead said he was sorry for all he had done to him. No, not even that. He didn't want to look at him ever.

The first hour of class ended and a few seconds later Omi ran into the class, soon followed by Youji, who went direct towards Ken and blinked in surprise when he saw a handprint on his face. "Oi… what happened?" he asked, keeping his cool and trying not to laugh.

Ken blushed slightly but his expression changed quickly. "That German bastard, he hit me! But I hit him back." he said proud of himself.

"Really? Where is he?" he looked around until he saw Schuldig's hair (it was the easiest way to find him), he was sitting on a table talking with two classmates. "Axl!" he said and strode towards him.

Schuldig turned around to look at the newcomer. "Hn?"

"You okay? What did Hidaka do to you?" he took the redhead's glasses off to look at him better and his eyes soon caught sight of a red mark under his left eye. "Does it hurt? I just hope this won't disfigure yo-" he said taking the slightly shorter boy's face into his hands.

There was a loud thud and everybody turned to look at Ken, who had fallen off his chair when he saw Youji fuss over Schuldig. Wasn't he supposed to fuss over KEN? After all, the one with a fucking hand printed on his face was Ken, not Schuldig.

"Someone's turning green." Schuldig muttered as he put away from the playboy's hand.

"Whatever… but are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am, now leave me alone already Kudou.."

Youji frowned but went to assist Ken to get off the floor, knowing that he couldn't do what he wanted to do, that was stomping his foot repeatedly on the fellow soccer player's head.

"Something wrong KenKen?" he asked merrily, extending his hand to help Ken up.

Ken refused to take the taller boy's hand and just pouted at him.

The brunette glared at him. "Aho."

Youji frowned, but before he could say anything else the next teacher entered the classroom and everybody fell silent. "Well, see you later KenKen, where the fountains." He gave him a kick kiss and rose to his feet. "We have to talk."

Ken's immediate reaction was to fall backwards and melt against the floor. He barely noticed the teacher telling him to go back to his seat and Ran hauling him up off the floor.

It was going to be a long morning.

.::.::.::.::.

Youji put a cigarette between his lips as he waited for Ken to arrive. He had to be very careful with his actions and words now, especially after the little slip from before. He shouldn't have fussed over Schuldig like he had, at least not in front of Ken, but he hadn't been able to refrain from doing so, he couldn't help but go and check if the redhead was okay, that he obviously wasn't. He didn't have to worry though, because Ken hadn't hit Schuldig as hard as the German had hit him and there was only a little red mark that was almost invisible when he had his glasses on [1].

The blonde looked at his watch impatiently. Ken better appear soon before he grew tired and left.

Youji didn't have to wait much more, because a few minutes later Ken appeared, looking flustered and angry and mumbling something about Takatori-sensei.

"I was waiting for you Hidaka."

"Sorry about that Youji, but I couldn't come before."

"Daijobu KenKen." He said nonchalantly. "As I tell you, we need to talk."

Ken's expression darkened as he nodded. "Yeah." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You lied to me. You say you like me but you slept with Schuldig."

The playboy's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, he hadn't thought that the German would say anything about that to Ken, but that was a good thing, since it meant that he had gotten so mad at the brunette that had said something like that. "That's why you are this angry?" he laughed. "You have no reason to be. We did it before our date."

"That doesn't mean anything, I've seen the way you always look at me…" he sighed and lowered his gaze. "You never look at me like that."

Youji smirked. "Well, I look at him like the good lay he is, but I look at you differently because I really like you. I want more than sex from you."

The brunette blushed brightly at the mention of the word 'sex'. "R-really?"

"Yeah.." he said softly, placing his hands on Ken's hips to bring the boy closer. "Look Ken, what I wanted to tell you is that I really like you, and I want to be with you."

Ken blinked stupidly. "You mean be with me as a boyfriend?"

Blonde curls bounced as Youji nodded. "Hai. You want to?"

He didn't want to look too excited by the idea of being Kudou's boyfriend, but the truth was that he really was. "Yeah." He grinned sheepishly.

"Then, Hidaka Ken, you're officially Kudou Youji's boyfriend." He said chuckling and bent his head down slightly to kiss him.

The brunette sighed in relief he didn't realize he was feeling and hesitantly placed his hands against his boyfriend's (the word boyfriend sounded so good in his mind…) chest as he responded to the skilled kiss.

.::.::.::.::.

Ran was brushing his teeth when he heard his cell phone ring briefly.

He took some water into his mouth and spat the toothpaste a few seconds later. He did it a few times until he felt that his mouth was fresh enough. 

He grinned when he heard the sound his cell phone did when it received a new SMS, already knowing it would be Omi even before he looked at it.

The redhead padded quietly towards his bedroom and pulsed the 'YES' button so the 'Read new sms?' message on the screen changed for the actual sms.

'_You won't believe this Ran-kun, I called Ken-kun to ask 'bout how he was after fighting with Schu-kun and he said that he and Youji-kun are together! O_O_' 

Ran smiled fondly at the image of his boyfriend bouncing around with such surprising news, wanting to tell the whole world about what he had just heard (the chibi was a really nosy boy), but it disappeared quickly and was replaced with a frown.

He didn't like the new situation, not a little bit.

The redhead was sure that Kudou was up to something, and nothing good.

Ran had recognized Youji when they met, not only for the name, but because he had seen the way he looked at Ken when the brunette and him 'met'. It wasn't the repressed liking the blonde claimed he felt, it was pure raw hate.

And why would someone called Kudou Youji hate Ken so much if he didn't know him? Obviously, because he REALLY knew Ken from before, and he was Ken's Yo-ball.

He remembered himself once telling Ken, after Youji appeared again in his life again, that there was a possibility that this Kudou Youji was the one they knew, and that in the case that Youji ever came back, he should really hide, because the other boy would hate him after all the things he had done to him. And he also remembered Ken's answer._ "Do you really think that this Kudou is Yo-ball? God, Ran, just look at him, there's no way he could change so much." he had said laughing like crazy "I'd be worried if he came back, yes, but because he'd probably be some kind of sumo, and THAT would be scary."_

He sighed and stripped to his boxers. The calm redhead sat on his bed and started writing a sms for his boyfriend, stopping only one moment to put the thin sheet over his body, intending to go to sleep as soon as he sent the message.

.::.::.::.::.

Omi chirped when his cell phone rang. He quickly pulsed the button to read Ran's sms.

'_I don't like it, Kudou hides something ¬¬ Gonna sleep now, good night koi._'

His boyfriend's comment surprised the little blonde. He didn't know that Ran thought that about Youji, but knowing him, he suspected he knew what he talked about, and if he said that the playboy was hiding something, it was because Youji was hiding something.

He honestly didn't know what was going on, but he knew that Ken seemed happy and that he really liked Youji, and if it made him happy, then he didn't see what could be wrong with it.

Maybe Ran said that because of Schuldig, after all the German was his boyfriend's best friend and ex-boyfriend, so he was probably just sympathizing with him.

Well, he'd have to ask Ran about it, but now he wanted to sleep. He selected the 'Reply to message' option and wrote a last message before he went to sleep.

'_^__^ Good night Ran-kun!! ^O^_'

.::.::.::.::.

Schuldig locked his bedroom's door and turned the radio on. The music channel was on, but he switched to a normal channel to listen to his favourite program.

The journalist's voice filled his room, and the contents of the program were making a somewhat good job in making his bad mood a little better. 

He took his top off and draped it over his chair. Sighing softly, he sat down onto his bed and took his boots and socks off and threw them away, not caring about where they landed.

The German chuckled softly and let his back fall against the mattress.

He felt… depressed, yes, depressed and angry; angry with Ken, angry with Youji, angry with himself…

He didn't like this situation, not a little bit, especially the turn of the events in the last few days.

He knew who Youji was from what Ran had told him because when they he met Ken they couldn't communicate (Schu couldn't speak Japanese back then) and by the time they could talk well Youji had left the city so it had been an unspoken subject between them.

But now… he had tried to warn his friend because he had seen the playboy's attentions, man he had even fucked him to get some info about what he was trying to do (well, not only because of that, he was just following his rule of "get as much experience and skill as he can for when he gets his Ken-chan into his bed"), but things looked like he hadn't done enough.

It was never enough, no matter how he did it, how much he tried, things only got worse every time.

He had tried to go slow, and it hadn't worked. He had tried to be more aggressive and obvious and the result was even worse.

He had been there, but at the end…

Schuldig reached out with his hands to unzip his jeans. He lifted his hips off the bed and tugged them and his underwear down. Then he sat up and took them off, kicking both pieces of clothing to a corner.

The redhead stood up and went to open his closet door. He looked at himself into the large mirror, trying to get an answer there.

He was beautiful, no, gorgeous. In a way he was even more beautiful than even Ran, while the Japanese redhead was beautiful but in a feminine way he was, but still looked completely masculine. His eyes were a bright green and his features were smooth, flawless.

His body… he was tall and proportioned. He had the right amount of muscle, nothing exaggerated, looking like every centimetre had been chiselled…

He was one of the hottest guys of his school (and probably of the whole city too) and he knew it, but never bragged about it if it weren't to tease Ken.

And he was nice, no matter how much of a stupid slut some said he was.

But none of this seemed to be enough.

Never enough.

He could have ANYONE just by looking at them, but ironically, the only one he wanted, the only one he'd ever loved, was the only one immune to his charm, the only one who would never look at him.

Schuldig loosened the comb tying his hair enough to take it off and shook his head to let the orange mane fall over his shoulders.

Sighing again, he padded towards his bed and threw himself onto it. As he covered his body with the white sheet he was thankful that they had finally moved his brother's bed into the room that had been his father's office before the bastard left.

He himself had moved the bed and Fred's things there the previous day, and felt relieved that he could be alone right then and it was good that his brother wasn't there. The German also had the freedom to sleep naked, that was something he could do only in certain days when Fred was out, but now he could do whatever he wanted and nobody could bother him because he had locked the door.

Schuldig rested his hands over his stomach and continued listening to the radio show. As he drifted off to sleep, the voices from the radio accompanied him, making him feel a little less alone but even more lonely at the same time.

Tsu zu ku…

[1] For some reason, I have this thing stuck in my mind that Schu would use glasses, and this is not the first time that I give him glasses in a fic. Dunno, but I think he would use them to read or doing something that required some attention. Anyway, I don't think he would look less sexy with glasses.

Another chappie done! ^^

As always, I'm not happy with the result, BUT I did something I haven't done before in this chappie. The story had always been told from Youji or Ken's point of view, but in this chapter I let you know what the others think, well, Yo-tan and KenKen's were going to be told, but it was getting too long so you'll have to wait for the next update to know.

There was also Schu's view of things, that I thought was necessary.

I haven't updated before because I have to continue with my other fics and have been drawing a lot lately so I had this a little left aside but don't worry!

I wonder if this will reach the 100 reviews, but I'll probably make some gift if the moment comes, dunno, it's a way to say thank u for being out there.

*grins* It feels weird, you know, the fic it's slowly nearing it's end, it feels like it started yesterday but there are 15 chappies and a side story out already. *goes nostalgic*

In next chappie… because Youji and Ken also went to bed that night, they'll give you their point of view too. How does Ken feel now that he has his first boyfriend? And Youji? How does our favourite sexy bastard feel about being with the one he hates the most in this world? And Omi & Ran? Will they do something to remedy what's happening? If you wanna know, stay tuned for the next chapter!

Don't forget to leave me comments with opinions, death threats, ideas, predictions (I think you can start making predictions already) or anything else you wanna say, it will always be welcome and thanked so review!

Hasta luego!


	17. Part 15

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Today's thanks go to: **Wildfire2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Hn… I'm starting to get confused about Youji. I don't know who's the bad one anymore… About Ken's reasons… well, he's not really that much of a bastard. He explains it himself in "Halloween Night", but, in a quick explanation, he's just VERY insecure and is scared of the things that happen around him.), **KyraEnsui **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* hope you like this chappie! ^^ Oi! And thank you for reviewing "Halloween Night"! *glomps*), **Schu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* You can do whatever you want with Yo-tan as soon as the fic is done ^^ Sorry for the delay! I don't find it that weird for Yo-tan and Schu to sleep together *hentai grin* I absolutely agree with you, Omi needs to listen to Ran more often. ^^), **Hikari12** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *hands her a kleenex* Thank u! I'm working on the other fics, and hope that I can update "Patience" sometime this week ^^ I'm waiting for more Darkness Falls! ), **Black Kitten's Dream **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *hides Ken* Please! Wait until the fic is done to kill the charas! About Schu, I think I stated it but he didn't sleep with Youji only to get answers, he also did it 'cause he wanted to *grin* Thank u!! ^^ ),** AolaniDathomir **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* guess I have a thing for writing Schu naked, ne? No, I don't think Ken would believe Ran, maybe not even Omi, I'm starting to suspect that the guy has a brick instead of a brain..  hehehe couldn't help but make Schu and Yo-tan spend a night together *grin* but Youji and Ken haven't done anything yet. I'm taking note of your prediction, you won't have to wait too much for the end [I hope] ^^ the truth is that with the way things are going, the SchuKen looks like something rather hard to happen, ne? Nagi? Interesting suggestion, I like the SchuNagi pairing, but it doesn't fit in this fic, and poor Nagi will stay loveless, and he probably won't be the only one [but don't worry, Nagi-chan isn't bothered by it and he's pretty happy and all that stuff].  Oi! Thank u for reviewing "Halloween Night"! *hugs* Nothing really happened between Ken and Schu, but at the same time, all the things about Ken's feelings we don't see in "Revenge" are told in there, and in his manner, he confesses to Schu that his reasons to be like that was that he liked what he felt too much. Also wanted to show that there was a little chance that someday Ken might get a mind and do things correctly… About Ken's costume… I didn't really know what to put on him so the best name would be "sexy Ken-chan in leather for Schu's viewing pleasure")

Part Sixteen

Ken turned the volume of his cell phone lower after he received the last sms for the night from Omi. He grinned as he thought about how happy the news of he and Youji getting together seemed to make the chibi. 

His day had started badly, with the fight with Schuldig, but things had gone well after that. Youji… he had asked him if he wanted to be his boyfriend and of course, he had said yes. Then the blonde had kissed him for countless minutes until one of his classmates came looking for him, saying that Takatori-sensei wanted to lecture him some more.

Afterwards, Youji was waiting for him outside and they walked home together until they arrived to the place where they had to separate to continue their respective paths, and before that Youji had kissed him again.

So now he was daydreaming and giggling like a teenage girl as PG-13 rated images (his anti-hentai mind wouldn't let any perversion invade his thoughts) of him and Youji floated around in his mind. He wasn't a hentai freak like others and wouldn't become one now.

Ken felt stupid, but at the same time there was this weird feeling that he couldn't identify that made him grin like a drunkard even if he hadn't drank anything with alcohol that day.

He'd never imagined that his first boyfriend would be someone like Kudou. The brunette had always thought that his first lover, had it been male or female, would be someone nice and normal, but no, at the end things were rather different, and instead of that he had a gorgeous playboy that seemed to find the act of teasing, no, making fun of him as something he had to do every day.

He wasn't complaining anyway. He liked Youji the way he was even if the blonde was a jerk sometimes.

His mind didn't continue working for long, and soon he was sleeping soundly, forgetting about everything as the slumber rested his body and mind for the next day.

.::.::.::.::.

After taking a long, refreshing and absolutely relaxing shower, Youji felt better than he had half an hour ago. He tied a towel around his waist and threw the door of the bathroom open. He smirked at his cousin Kase, who was waiting to go in and take a shower himself. "Why that face Kase?"

"You've been there for half an hour! If you wanted to jerk off, do it in your bedroom where you don't bother anyone and won't be wasting the water." The older man scolded him.

Youji chuckled to hide his real nervousness because his cousin had no idea of what he had really been doing during those long thirty minutes but he preferred to have his family think that instead of letting them know that he was back into something he had wrongly thought he had gotten over. "You just want more time to do it yourself. Poor guy, you can't get laid or anything so you need your hand." He patted Kase's shoulder. "I pity you man."

Kase glared at him. "You talk about me but you don't look happy either." The corners of his lips curled up on a smirk. "And you're worse than me, with your obsession with getting your revenge on the Hidaka boy and those gaijin guys of yours…"

The blonde shook his head, reaching up to tuck a few damp curls behind his ear as an evil grin appeared in his face. "Whatever you say Kase, I'm in no mood for wasting my time in you tonight, so you will have to wait until tomorrow to hear my intelligent comments, good night."

"Of course…" the darkhaired man murmured chuckling as he entered the bathroom.

Youji headed for his bedroom, closing the door as soon as he was inside. He dropped the towel to the floor and put on a pair of black boxers he took from his closet.

Still feeling a little dizzy, the playboy sat onto his bed, ignoring his stomach ache and the lingering bad taste on his mouth. He reached out for his agenda to see when was his next session with the psychiatrist, writing the day and the hour he had vomited when he found the page, noticing that he had done it two times in the last few days.

He thought that he was completely cured, but he was obviously wrong. Anorexia couldn't be cured so easily, and he still had a lot to do, a long fight that he hadn't won yet.

Youji continued going to the psychiatrist and trying to keep himself in control. When he asked the doctor why he wasn't completely cured yet if he didn't see himself ugly or fat the psychiatrist always gave him the same explanation, an explanation that didn't seem to reach his brain. He didn't hate himself anymore… but he couldn't stop it and was scared that he was getting into that hell again.

Reaching out for his cell phone he sighed softly. Sometimes he felt like talking about his problem with someone other than his family, but there was nobody else he could talk to.

He wanted to tell Brad, but that wouldn't do him any good. Not when he wanted much more than a friendly conversation with him.

The others, including Ken whose fault was that he was in such a situation now, were out of the question, so at the end he settled for sending a message to Schuldig, who would at least say something intelligent to him.

He hadn't received any reply yet by the time he fell asleep.

.::.::.::.::.

Ken scrubbed his eyes and yawned loudly as he closed his home's door.

He was halfway out of his garden when he heard the Ullrich's door open, but didn't turn back, acting offended and not stopping walking while he waited for the usual 'Ohayo Ken-chan', something that he didn't hear that morning.

That didn't bother him anyway, so he didn't give a shit about what his ex-best friend did or didn't do.

He just wanted to arrive to the school and see his boyfriend.

His boyfriend…

A bright blush stained his cheeks every time he thought of that word.

Youji… he wanted to see Youji. He wanted to hear his voice, to look at his gorgeous face and, his blush darkened, wanted to be kissed again like the blonde had kissed him the day before.

Before he could realize it he was into the bus, sitting behind Ran, who sat by Schuldig and looked grumpier than usual. "Oi Ran!" the brunette said a few minutes later. "What's with you today?"

"Hn." The redhead stared at him in an odd way, as if searching for something on his face. "You look happy."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Ran smacked him hard on the head. "We have to talk very seriously."

Ken blinked a few times.

Tsu zu ku…

*sighs* I'm sorry I couldn't update before. I was out for a lot of days and it was impossible to write during that time. I'm also sorry that this is so short, but after I came back I downloaded the new fics and chappies from the fics I usually follow and didn't start with this until I was done reading everything (that wasn't as much as I would have liked, but less is nothing, ne?). Thinking about it, the wait wasn't really THAT long (not I you read "Halloween Night")

Anyway, those days out weren't completely unproductive 'cuz I put my notebook to use and have started working on a new thing called "Tales", a WK fic that will consist of 12 chapters (one for each month of the year 2004). I can't say much more about it, only that each chapter will be a one shot with a different pairing and universe, and that the January one will be called 'Stay' and will be SchuRan.

Talking about other things, what do you think of this chapter?

In next chapter, Ran and Ken will talk, Omi will overhear Youji and Schuldig talking about our playboy's problem and Youji will think about how his plans are going.

Until my next update, leave me comments with your opinions, ideas, suggestions, predictions, etc. Any comment will be gladly accepted, so review!

Hasta luego!


	18. Part 16

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

I'm sorry but today I have no time (nor the strength either) to thank the reviewers as I usually do, so I'll just hug you all and scream "ARIGATO FOR READING!!!"

Part Seventeen

"Talk? What do you want to talk about Ran?" Ken asked curious about his friend's talkative mood, resting his cheek on the cool glass of the bus' window.

Ran turned around and faced him with a frown. "You're stupid."

Ken pouted. "Why do you always say that?"

"Maybe because you are?"

"Baka!" The soccer player glared at him. 

Ran leaned forward a little, his amethyst eyes fixed on Ken's. "We'll talk later, in private."

The brunette's chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks flushed slightly. "R-Ra-Ra-Ran? What are you- Don't tell me you and Omi aren't anymo-" he pressed himself against his seat "Or are you trying to-" he scowled at the boy sitting before him. "I have a boyfriend and so do you, hentai!! Oii!!" he moaned in pain in response to the redhead's best head-chewing technique.

"Baka." Ran murmured still attacking Ken. "How can you think that? … Hn?" a tug on his tee shirt distracted him enough to let go of Ken and look down at the other redhead sitting next to him.

"Ran, do whatever you want, but PLEASE move your knee away."

The usually quiet boy looked down at the position of his knee and removed it from its current location and to the seat, where there wasn't danger of leaving his best friend sterile and/or impotent.

"Ran no baka…" Ken murmured rubbing his head in a try to make the pain Ran's teeth had caused disappear.

The goalkeeper was forced to look up when cool fingers tilted his chin up.

"There are a lot of things," Ran whispered "that you don't want to see."

"What did you smoke this morning?" He pouted childishly, not paying attention to Ran anymore but glaring at the back of Schuldig's head, annoyed that things weren't going as they were supposed to. Any other day the German would have been fussing over him, going all "Ken-chan this, Ken-chan that, oiii Ken-chan I just know how to make you feel better" until Ken started yelling his usual "hentai".

An angry blush colored his cheeks lightly. Things weren't happening as they used to that morning, which was rather obvious.

But he didn't give a shit about what was happening; all he cared for in that moment was seeing Youji.

Ken's eyes unfocused and a dreamy look replaced his scowl. He leaned forward to rest his head on Ran's seat. "You know what, Ran? Today it's a wonderful day." He said absently.

The redhead's eye twitched. "Did you put something weird in your breakfast?"

"Whatever you say Ran…" he said not really listening to the redhead.

Ran sighed and spent the rest of the time in the bus talking with Schuldig, who wasn't in a good mood either but that was always better than hearing Ken.

.::.::.::.::.

Youji chatted quietly with Brad while they waited for Farfello to arrive.

He wasn't feeling better than the previous day and there was physical evidence that he didn't have a good night. Dark rings under his eyes together with an extreme paleness made it obvious that he wasn't feeling well.

He frowned in disgust when Ken entered into the classroom, looking so happy he was practically beaming.

"Good morning!!" he greeted, bouncing towards Youji and Brad.

The playboy took his sunglasses off and smirked at Ken. "Mornin' KenKen!" he got up slowly, trying to mask the tiredness of his muscles as he bent down slightly to kiss his "boyfriend".

Ken glared at him when he put away. "Oi! Youji no hentai!" he blushed "Don't do that in here!"

"Why? You sure enjoyed it."

"Shut up baka." It was his usual way of stopping what bothered him, so he wasn't going to change his method of the cute pout and bad words.

Unluckily for him, that method of his didn't work on Youji, who didn't see any cuteness in him, so the playboy continued embarrassing him.

"Well KenKen," he said draping an arm around Ken's waist "what are you doing tonight? I wanna go out."

The goalkeeper grinned at him but it faded as quickly as it had appeared. "Sorry, but I have to study.." he looked up at the taller boy "The last exam." He explained.

Youji was nearly jumping in joy, but contained himself for the sake of his plans. "Oh well, then we'll go out another day, don't worry."

Ken gave his boyfriend a wide-eyed look, as if waiting for something, but the blonde just smirked down at him. He sighed softly and gazed at Crawford, who was talking with Farfello, who had just arrived.

Ken had been waiting for Youji to offer himself to study with him, but that offer didn't come.

Feeling disappointed, he excused himself with a grunt and left for his classroom, where he'd have to be without Youji for a few hours.

It was ironic, how much he was starting to depend on the blonde, this new kind of feeling that felt somehow familiar but that had gone unnoticed for so long.

That he had repressed for so long. Like something he'd felt before but he hadn't wanted to see, less admit it was there.

It felt warm and at the same time it felt cold, like it would rip him apart.

It scared him but also made him feel good.

Was it love?

That word sounded so strange… so strong… He didn't understand it.

Ken made a mental note to ask Omi about it later.

.::.::.::.::.

An emerald eye opened slightly when he heard the approaching steps. He lifted his head slightly and a little grin replaced the tight line his lips had formed a moment before at the sight of the approaching teenager.

He closed his eyes again as Schuldig sat down onto the grass next to him and rolled over so he was lying onto his back.

"I don't have the whole fucking day to wait for you to talk."

Youji opened his eyes and offered a lazy grin. "You know I'd love to have you waiting after me Axl. The whole day and every minute of it."

Dark red eyebrows shot up impatiently.

"Well, I just wanted to see you, it's one of my favorite hobbies."

"That would be nice, but sadly it's one-sided."

Youji pouted and reached out to play with long red strands of hair. "You're hurting my feelings."

Schuldig smirked and lied down next to the taller boy. "No, I'm not."

Youji laughed. "Now that really wound me!"

The shorter athlete chuckled and patted a wandering hand away. "Since you've gotten your daily ration of Schu-watching, I think it's time for me to go do the productive things I'm supposed to do." He flexed his legs to stand up, but Youji grabbed his tee shirt and made him fall onto his ass. "What the fuck was that for?" he demanded starting to lose his usual control, but calmed down when he saw something _weird_ in the other boy's eyes.

"I really wanted to talk with you." He said softly, like he didn't want to hear himself talking about his problem.

Schuldig gathered his usual patience, because he could be a lot of things, but if anything his patience rivaled a saint's. "Talk then, I told you before."

The blonde looked down and willed his pride away. "I need help." He admitted. "I'm in deep shit Axl."

The redhead didn't look convinced. "Of course you are. You're a bastard that plays with everybody around you, of course you have to be in a lot of shit."

"Shut up, I'm serious! I was sick and then thought I was cured but I was wrong and I'm falling into anorexia again and can't control it!" He looked up at Schuldig. "I don't know what to do anymore."

It was obvious that Schuldig didn't believe him. "Look, I know you usually come up with lots of shit to get what you want, but this is a little too much. What will be next time, you talking about your love for drugs? Or better, how about 'I killed a person'? You really are messed up Kudou. I don't believe you have anorexia, or haven't you looked at yourself in a mirror?"

Youji sat up abruptly and lifted his hand so the German could take a good look at his knuckles and fingers, where those marks that no anorexic or bulimic person could hide would have delated him even if he hadn't wanted to admit his problem.

"What the-"

"I need help Axl."

Schuldig sighed tiredly. "Why are you telling me? You could have told Ken."

Youji would have smirked at the only thought of what the brunette would have said if he had told him, but he didn't feel like it at the moment. "Because I like you."

"What you have to do is go to a psychiatrist or something and leave me alone. I don't care about your problems." He rose to his feet and gave the blonde a tired look. "And you certainly don't care about mine Kudou." With that he left Youji alone with his thoughts.

.::.::.::.::.

Omi covered his mouth with his hand to avoid being caught. He had heard part of the conversation going between the older boys and he was confused.

At first he had thought about telling Ken to leave Youji for all the reasons Ran had given him, but now, after hearing that Youji was so alone and sick, he guessed that the blonde would need the other soccer player.

He couldn't make things break between them, not now.

The young blonde was convinced that Youji needed Ken, and nobody could change his mind now that he thought that Youji wasn't doing what his boyfriend had told him.

But there was a big obstacle for this to work.

Ran. If there was someone in the world more stubborn than Omi, it was his boyfriend. And if he thought that Youji was bad then there was no way to change his mind.

Tsu zu ku….

Waaai! Took me forever but here it is, a new chappie!! *grins like crazy*

No, I'm not on drugs and I'm certainly not happy with the result of the chappie, BUT, ehem… Miki-sama acts in the "Haru wo daitei ta" dramas!! I'm only 98% sure, but it's him, and it's so fucking… so fucking… *drools* so fucking… *drools* well I have no words. I downloaded two tracks of the Haru drama cd on the net and today I finally heard them, and what was my surprise when I heard Kato-san's voice *dreamy sigh* Such a thing makes anyone happy, ne?

If only Koyasu-sama made Youji come back to Side B (really come back, not take him out of the Weiss world like he has done, but at least there is the "proof" that Ken really loved him, no matter what people says, it's really obvious to me what Ken feels, just look at his face as he tells Aya that he saw Youji) and repeat the Haru scenes with KenKen… *drools*

I wasn't going to make today's notes so long, but anyway, there's more.

I wanted to have this fic finished before Christmas, but I'll be away from my computer a little too often this month it won't be possible so you will have to wait until January to see if Youji wins or not. BUT, since I want to make two chapter updates each week and it won't be possible, I'm thinking about leaving the little resume I write to myself before I write a new chapter in the journal at my DeviantArt.com account *points to her profile where the link is* (sorry I don't have a LJ or anything) so you at least would know what's going to happen, not as detailed as a chapter, but enough to keep you happy until I can update. I'll put the next chapter's resume up if you people wanna read it.  Dunno, if people likes those little previews I'll probably do that with more fics. A WARNING: Those notes WOULD CONTAIN SPOILERS of the chapter.

And to finish with today's LONG notes: If any of you is German, please contact me. I need your help for the "Patience" chapter I'm currently working on.

Until my next update, please leave comments! Ideas, opinions, death threats and all that stuff is always welcome!

Hasta luego!


	19. Part 17

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|. _'Anything written like this is the content of a note a bishie sends to another bishie'_

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Christmas special review-thanking 

Schuldig: *glomps Ken* Happy birthday Ken-chan!

Ken: *blushes* I'm not talking to you.

Youji: C'mon KenKen, forget the fic it's your birthday! *glomps Ken*

Omi: And it's Christmas!

Aya: What the fuck… why isn't the authoress writing the thanks so readers can start with the fic?

Me: *stops drawing* forgot about that! *goes back to writing*

Aya: No, you didn't. You're just sad because the readers spoiled you and now you are receiving fewer reviews and want more.

Me: *glares at Aya* Now, for talking, you'll have to thank **Schu**.

Aya: *blinks* and how do I do that? *reads review* etoo… I have to say that I absolutely agree with you in almost everything you said, especially in what you said about me. I think Omi should listen to me more often BUT, I can't let anyone talk about my Omi like that. Shineeeee!!

Omi: Ran-kun! Don't shi-ne the readers!

Me: Sorry about that *sweatdrop* why did I let the bishies do this anyway?

Schuldig: Because you're feeling lazy.

Me: Oi, thank you. And I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately. T_T

Youji: Don't cry. I'll reply to **Hikari**'s review, okay?****

Me: *nods*

Youji: *smirk* Well Hikari, I'm sure that the authoress feels bad about making you wait (again) for a new chapter, but she's trying to write, draw, and find a job at the same time, and that limits her time for the fics a lot. Uhh… I don't like to talk about my problem, but it happens to a lot of people. Anorexia is a real shit and it's hard to cure. One thinks that by eating again and gaining some weight the problem is resolved, but lots of people go back to it, and seems I'm included there. *sighs* Omi is a good kid, but as stupid as Ken. *hides from Aya*

Ken: Hey! You're not in the fic right now so don't insult me!

Schuldig: You're not getting any from us tonight Kudou.

Youji: *pouts* Shut up, I have to finish with Hikari-san's reply. You think Ken can change my mind? It could happen, you can't never say never, ne? Then again, I can't promise you anything, I don't know the ending *points to authoress* she won't tell anyone.

Me: Okay Youji. I'm going to tell you something. Imagine this. At the end, Schu appears at the door of Ken's house and when Ken opens the door Schu tells him that he can go fuck himself because he and Youji are together. Then Ken, broken-hearted by the news, goes to Ran's home, Ran magically forgets about everything and this ends up with the threesome that I hate the most in this world. Can you imagine it?

Youji: *nods hesitantly*

Me: Well, that WON'T happen. *grins* Hikari, since the bishies take hours to do this, I'll answer the rest of your review. About "Patience", I'm working hard on the new chapter (that is a rather long and hard to write) and already found someone to translate the German parts. *points to the notes at the end of the chapter* There is more info about that. Oi, and I love to receive long reviews, daijobu! About "Darkness Falls"… I'm really sorry that I haven't reviewed it! I read the chapter when I came back (and loved it) but since this month it's being so crazy, I always end up forgetting about everything. *glares at herself*

Schuldig: Since Youji and Ran got to talk first, now it's time for me to thank** AolaniDathomir**!

Me: *starts drawing again, ignoring the bishies* Yeah Schu, c'mon.

Schuldig: *smiles* Finally! Someone acknowledges my beauty!! *hugs AolaniDathomir* Ran should control himself, who knows what could have happened if he hadn't taken his knee away? Baby-SchuSchu doesn't even want to think about it! Don't worry, I'd never let Anna make Ran take Ken-chan away from me! The end of this fic is REALLY near! According to what I can read from the authoress mind, there are 4-5 chapters left and then it'll be finished.

Me: Schu, shut up before you say anything else about the ending! Again, I'm sorry about the long time it took me to update! T_T

Youji: Will you start with the chapter already or what?

Me: Yeah. Shut up Yo-tan. There you go! 

Part Eighteen

"Oi! Stop moving already!"

"I'm trying to get comfortable."

Ken pouted and resettled his head onto his friend's lap, clutching his blanket a little tighter. "It's cold, and when you move I get colder."

"Of course it's cold Ken-chan, we're in the middle of fucking December, what do you want, to be in a swim suit?"

Ken sneezed and quickly reached up with a kleenex to blow his nose. "But you could have conditioner air or something to make the house warmer baka."

"And who will pay for it. You?"

"Hey! It's not my fault that my parents are doing reforms at home and I have to stay here with my fever."

"Then don't complain. Anyway, you know you like it here."

Ken turned around and glared at him. "Will you shut up already Schu? I'm trying to watch the movie."

Schuldig grinned, getting one of his hands out of his own blanket to ruffle the chestnut hair lying on his lap. "You're just angry because it's your birthday and the others can't come." He ignored the brunette's grunt. "Don't look at me like that. Ran and Omi have fever too, Brad went to America, Nagi has pneumonia and the weather is too bad for Farf to come. But look at it the good way, you're stuck with me and Fred."

"That it's the worst thing of all! Why couldn't Omi or Ran be my neighbours?"

"Because they are rich and you're not?"

Ken thought about it for a moment. "That makes sense… Being poor sucks."

Schuldig chuckled. "But you aren't poor Ken-chan."

"Compared with Crawford…"

"Compared with Brad even Omi is poor."

"You're right."

"I always am!"

"No, you're not."

"I a-"

Fred's voice interrupted their argument. "NII-CHAAA!!"

"Nani?!" he yelled so his brother could hear him from the other room.

"Come 'ere!!"

Schuldig scowled and murmured something in German under his breath as he put Ken's head away and stomped towards his brother's bedroom.

Ken chuckled and stirred a little, feeling his bones sound after being such a long time in the same position. What had it been, an hour? Two? The brunette wasn't quite sure, and didn't feel like consulting his watch.

His head and throat hurt, and the effect of the last aspirin he'd taken was fading, being replaced with an uncomfortable feeling he didn't like a little bit.

"… man I swear that if I have to blow his nose ever ag- Ken-chan? Are you feeling well?"

Ken glared at him. "What do you think?"

"Umm… let me think…" the redhead sat next to his friend and touched his forehead to see if his temperature had gone up again. "Where is the thermometer?"

"There baka." Ken answered pointing towards the little crystal table before them.

Schuldig took the thermometer from the table and showed it to Ken. "Here." He grabbed the blanket that covered the soccer player and uncovered him enough so he could take his arm out.

Before Schuldig could do or say anything, Ken grabbed the thermometer and placed it under his arm.

Then the wait. 

A couple minutes later the thermometer started beeping and Ken finally took it away. "Here you go." He murmured passing it to Schuldig.

The German examined the result and grinned. "You have the same temperature as before."

"And that means…?"

Schuldig rolled his eyes. "That you aren't worse baka."

"Who's the baka?"

"You." He made himself comfortable and hid under his blanket, that hadn't lost its warmth yet. "This movie sucks." He murmured when he came back to watching tv.

"Yeah." Ken agreed laying his head onto his friends lap as he had done before. "It's always the same with these things."

Schuldig nodded. "Guy says he wants to fuck girl, girl says no, guy tries to impress girl to get into her pants, girl ends up falling for guy and thinks he's made love to her, then she learns that guy only wanted to fuck her and goes away, and then the guy realizes he really loves the girl and then he says he's sorry and they have their happy ending."

"It's boring…" Ken murmured, looking pensive. "Schu?" he asked a few minutes later.

The German yawned. "Hn?"

"How does making love feel?"

Schuldig blinked at him. "Who are you and what have you done to my Ken-chan?"

Ken blushed. "Baka! I'm serious!"

Schuldig chuckled. "Okay, okay. Of course you have to hear things from the voice of the experience, ne?"

"Schu!"

"Whatever." He was mused for a few moments. "Well, it actually depends of what you call making love. I mean," he explained when he realized that Ken wasn't getting a word of what he was saying. "For example, I can tell you that I've fucked countless times but never made love. But other people might say other things. It depends of how you look at it."

Ken gaped at him. "Not even with Ran?"

"That was just sex Ken-chan. Love is another thing."

The brunette pouted. "Then love is more complicated than it looks, ne?"

Schuldig patted his head playfully. "Believe me, it is."

.::.::.::.::.

Ken shook his head, not willing to daydream so early in the morning.

He was just nervous because Youji had asked him to go to his place that evening, and that made him think the inevitable.

Or perhaps all the perversion around him had had that negative effect, you can never know.

He glared at the back of Ran's head before he resumed writing. It was the English class and was actually the one he'd feared the most that week because he was forced to sit with Schuldig and work with him during that hour, and after what had happened, he obviously didn't want to be near the German.

What unnerved him the most was that Schuldig ignored him completely and hadn't even looked at him since they fought, and that wasn't how things were supposed to be.

It wasn't that he missed him or anything, because he didn't.

It was just that Omi wasn't a good best friend. He was always after Ran and forgot about Ken at the minimal thing Ran said or did, while Schuldig had never done that in the past.

He glanced at the redhead, who had put his glasses on and was completing his part of the exercise.

The English' sensei paired the whole class up at the beginning of the year and the pairs were maintained until the last day. Each pair had to make a few pages of exercises each day and give them to the teacher at the end of the class. It was a method to make the learning of English easier for the students.

Ken slowly and VERY hesitantly started filling out the parts he had to write, knowing that he was making mistakes but too proud to ask for help.

He startled when Ran's hand suddenly appeared before his eyes with a little scrap of paper. '_Say you're sorry to Schu_' it said.

Ken glared at The back of Ran's head. _'What's gotten into you today Ran?' _He sent him in the back of the paper.

Ran turned back to glare back at him, then he looked forward to the teacher and back at Ken. He grabbed his pen and wrote before he gave the paper to his friend again. '_What's gotten into you in the last eighteen years?_'

"Ran!" Ken said in a barely audible voice.

He put the used paper into his pocket and cut another piece. '_Ran no baka! I'm serious!_' He wrote furiously before he sent it back to Ran.

The older boy scowled. '_I'm serious too._'

'_How can you say that?!_'

'_How can you be such a stupid bastard?_'

"It's enough Ran!" Ken accused, standing up.

"What is enough Hidaka? And what's that you have in your hand?" The English' sensei asked him with an angry gleam in his eyes.

Ken looked around, blushing when he realized for the first time that most of his classmates were staring at him. "Eh… etoo… ehehe.. It's nothing sensei! Sorry about that sensei!"

"Give me that note Hidaka."

"Senseiiii…" he complained.

"Hidaka."

Ken puffed angrily but handed the note to the teacher.

The sensei read the note and smirked. "Fujimiya and Hidaka, you'll have to clean up the classroom as a punishment for your irresponsible behaviours."

"Nani?!" Ken whined. "But it's the last week of class sensei! And Takatori-sensei already grounded me for the next fe-"

"Shut up Hidaka."

Ken pouted and sat back on his chair. He glared at the impassive German sitting next to him.

_It's your fault_, he thought, and was content with that.

.::.::.::.::.

Youji looked at his reflection in the mirror for the last time before he went downstairs to wait for Ken to arrive, knowing he looked gorgeous as always.

Ken had been really nervous when he asked him to go to his place but had accepted, that was what Youji had expected him to do.

They were going to be alone at home, so there wouldn't be any interruptions that could affect his plans.

He turned the tv on and sat on his couch, where he stayed until The doorbell rang.

Tsu zu ku…

Before I start talking… Merry Christmas minna!

I'm sorry this took me so long! But it was impossible to update sooner.

Today's notes won't be long, don't worry. I just wanted to inform you of two things. The first is that I uploaded the fic "Tied" into ff.net again. The second is that now I have a blog where you can find news about the fics and all that stuff. I'm also putting little previews there and if you want to know when I'm going to update, you'll probably find it there. *points to her profile* the link is there in case you wanna go take a look

In next chapter, Ken goes to our favourite playboy's place. And Youji… can't get it up.

Until my next update, leave comments with your opinions, ideas, predictions or anything you wanna say. Reviews are always welcome!!

Hasta luego!


	20. Part 18

My Revenge

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, evil plans.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. |Whatever comes like this is what someone's saying from the other side of the phone|. _'Anything written like this is the content of a note a bishie sends to another bishie'_

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Time for the usual review thanking.. I don't have time for going one by one today, but thanks everybody!!

 ****

Part Nineteen

"Whaaaat?! Why didn't you call me Omi?" Ken's voice filtered through Youji's door. "Hn. That's true. B- but you could at least, you know what I mean!"

Youji chuckled and waited until his boyfriend reached the door and the irritating sound of the doorbell invaded his ears.

When the blonde opened the door he found Ken glaring at his cell phone. He lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "What's the matter KenKen?"

Ken offered a low grunt and stomped into Youji's house. "Omi is stupid." He commented dryly.

The taller boy waited for a more detailed explanation that didn't come. "And why do you say that?"

"Because he is!" Ken dropped his bag onto the floor before he sat on the couch.

"Oi! Don't pay it on me." Youji said trying to dissuade the goalkeeper from saying anything else.

Ken blushed and looked away from the blonde.

"Why don't we start studying? You'll relax more than glaring at the floor."

Ken shrugged and rose to his feet.

Youji had prepared everything, so the table with his books and other stuff was ready. After all, the sooner they started the sooner they would finish.

Ken sat opposite to him and took a book out of his bag.

"Do you think you'll pass it?" Youji looked up briefly at the frowning brunette.

"No." Ken shook his head. "I really want to finish with the studying thing so I don't have to do it again EVER."

Youji couldn't repress a chuckle. "Well, I see that with your brains alone you will go really far in this life! Nn?" He blinked at Ken's puzzled expression.

"Should I take that it as a compliment or an insult?"

The blonde shrugged. "Take it however you want. That's your problem."

"Hn." Ken frowned. "You are a real bastard when you want."

"You'll have to live with it or find a new boyfriend." Youji smirked widely. "And I don't think you will find anyone better than me. And with this tender way you have to scare people, but especially really hot people off… I believe it's nearly impossible."

"Hey! Don't start with that again! I don't scare people off and you should worry about being with me and not about figuring out who I should or should not go out with."

"Oh… can't help it."

"Man, I really hate you sometimes."

"Really? And the rest of the time, when you don't hate me?" Youji's smirk widened in a barely perceptible way.

"The rest of the time?" Ken pondered about it for a moment. "The rest of the time I feel that I should really hate you." He said calmly.

"Why?"

Ken shrugged. "There's something about you… I don't know, but there is something I definitively don't like about you, besides the obvious." The student hesitated for a moment, like he wanted to add something, but didn't. A playful grin broke his previously serious expression. "Ne, Youji, what do you like about me?"

The question caught Youji by surprise. What was he going to say? "What I like about you? Uh… well, I don't know." It was a good thing that he had a quick mind. "You know, it doesn't have to be 'I like this thing or the other'. I just like you, it's that simple."

"…" Ken looked down at his book. "You either really like me or are the best liar I've ever seen."

Youji chuckled. "You wound me."

"No, I don't."

Youji decided to concentrate on his book for a while, distracting his mind from his problems as he did so.

After some time, he looked up when he heard Ken yawn. "Tired already? I was hoping your brain would resist at least until you read half of the book, but what's that?" Youji kneeled onto his chair and leaned across the table to look at the number of the page Ken had stopped at, not being able to repress a snicker. "Thirty-seven?"

"Hey!" Ken slapped Youji's hand away from the book. "Do you think I can concentrate with you distracting me every fucking second?! At this rate I will start making the exercises when I'm thirty four!" he shot angrily.

Youji shrugged. "Calm down KenKen. You just need to relax so when you start studying again your mind will be clear and it will be easier to concentrate."

Ken tilted his head to the side, confused by both the mock and something he couldn't quite name that he perceived from Youji's eyes.

It felt weird.

Every time he looked at Youji, Ken got the feeling that there was much more to his boyfriend than he let on. True that he wasn't sure of what the problem was, but it was kinda obvious and that unnerved the brunette.

"Is there something in my face?" Youji's voice dragged Ken out of his thoughts.

"Nani?"

The playboy looked quite amused, surprised even. "Didn't know you knew how to think."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Youji!"

Youji dragged his chair towards Ken's, the smirk never leaving his face. Ken tried to melt against his chair, anticipating what was about to happen.

Youji's hand held onto the back of the chair Ken was sitting in as he bent forward until his warm breath tickled at the shorter boy's nose. "Ken?" he whispered huskily.

"Hm?" Ken asked absentmindedly, more focused in staring at Youji's lips than in whatever the blonde had to say.

A smirk was adorning those lips Ken was so eager to kiss. "I think it's time to take a little break, don't you?"

Ken nodded slowly, lifting his gaze so his eyes met Youji's emerald ones.

"Then let's go to my bedroom."

The goalkeeper nodded again and followed Youji obediently.

.::.::.::.::.

"Don't you guys think that Ken-kun is maturing?"

Five pairs of eyes turned towards Omi after he finished the sentence.

"Omi? What did you put in your food? I thought it was cheese, but I'm starting to doubt it."

Omi frowned. "Schu-kun! I'm serious!"

"So are we." Brad spoke for everyone, not needing to ask them since there was no doubt that they all were of the same opinion.

"I think that being with Youji will help him to see life in a different way." Omi said staring at Schuldig, somehow letting him know that he knew everything, or at least that's what he thought.

"You're right in one thing." Ran said quietly. "When he realizes everything, he's going to finally mature, but because he won't have another remedy than to accept the way life goes."

Nagi nodded, remaining silent as usually but agreeing with Ran.

"Well, I think that facing Youji's problems will be good for him. It's time for him to see that life is much more than soccer and all that stuff." There was no way to change Omi's mind about it.

"More than Youji's problems, what he will have to face is Youji himself." Farfello stated.

Schuldig chuckled before taking a long sip at his beer. "I couldn't say it clearer if I tried."

"You could be a little less cruel Schu-kun."

"Where's the cruelty?"

"Things aren't as easy as they look Omi." Nagi cut in before Omi could reply the German. "It's better to leave them alone. At the end the mistakes won't be yours, but theirs. And Ken has to realize things himself."

Omi looked exasperated. "Am I the only one who believes in their relationship and wants them to be happy together?!"

Five heads nodded in unison.

"I see… Well, that won't stop me from trying to help them."

"Do as you wish." Ran concluded the argument with his harsh words. He knew Omi didn't know the whole story and didn't want to spoil the illusion his boyfriend had. Not this soon.

.::.::.::.::.

Youji forced his mind to go blank as he pinned Ken onto his bed and kissed him roughly. It was his rage, the hate he felt towards the younger boy what made him continue with it instead of just going to grab a knife from the kitchen to kill Ken, which was what he really felt like doing.

_Just don't think_. He reminded himself, trying to stop the nausea he was feeling.

Youji tried not to think, and succeeded for a while until he had to put away for breath.

Even though Ken had been somewhat hesitant at first, after a few minutes he lost himself into his boyfriend's kisses, into his touch. Never complaining about Youji being a little too rough. 

He knew that it was what he wanted, and for once in his life, was going to go through it. Not to say that he was also going to lose his virginity, which wasn't a bad thing either.

The brunette's mind vaguely registered that Youji's kisses were cold, kinda mechanic, but he brushed that thought aside as soon as it appeared and concentrated in more interesting things.

When Youji bent down again for another kiss, deeper than the previous one, he was just happy to comply.

At some moment Youji's hands helped the brunette to get rid of his shirt, but that happened too quickly for them to notice. For Youji because he was just trying to get through it as quickly as possible and had his mind somewhere else and for Ken because he was overhelmed by the sensations.

Ken moaned softly when Youji broke the kiss and moved his mouth towards his hear, his neck, taking the opportunity to take the playboy's shirt off almost completely and for the first time touching his body. "God Youji…" he whispered, feeling a little dizzy as he ran his hands up Youji's sides, caressing his chest absently before running his fingers down the blonde's back.

In his try to finish with it as soon as possible, Youji rubbed himself against Ken, but his body wasn't responding, while the brunette's was, and a little too eagerly by the way.

When he realized that he wasn't going to be able to do it without thinking of Brad or Axl, something he was certainly not going to do, Youji stopped.

Ken looked up at him, breathless. "Youji? Why did you stop?"

"…"

"What's the matter Youji?"

_THAT I CAN'T FUCKING GET IT UP!!! _Youji wanted to scream, but had to content himself with grinning stupidly. "It's just that I'm not feeling well, and just remembered than my parents are about to come home."

"Hn?" Ken didn't look very convinced, but accepted the excuse anyway.

"I think you better leave before they arrive."

"Well, I-"

"Yeah, it will be the best, I'll help you get your things."

"Look Youji, I-"

Youji didn't let Ken continue, and just shoved him outside once he was fully clothed again and had his stuff ready to leave.

As soon as the front door closed, Youji ran towards the bathroom to empty what little his stomach had left.

Tsu zu ku…

Sorry for the delay! I thought I had uploaded this but hadn't. I put it in ff.net, but not into the fic. Again sorry.

Since I'm really busy preparing a REALLY IMPORTANT exam I have to do in June (that's why I wanted to finish the fic as soon as possible), I can't say when the next update will come, but can assure you that there are ONLY three chapters left, and that I hope you enjoy them!

In the next chapter, while his plans go well, Youji's problems get worse and he gets some much needed comfort. And Ken? He will realize something.

As always, for opinions, comments, or anything you want to say or ask, leave a review! They're free and my stressed self needs them too.

Hasta luego!


End file.
